When You Love Someone
by Stessa
Summary: -You proved me wrong when I was convinced I was alone. That's what you do when you love someone- Gabriella and Sharpay are in love. When Troy meddles in things he shouldn't meddle in, both girls get hurt. But we forgive the ones we love, don't we?
1. Chapter One

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone **

**Chapter One **

**You**

Gabriella Montez threw her school bag by the door, hung her jacket on the rack and kicked off her shoes. She excitingly skipped into the kitchen, calling "Ma!" as she went.

She was happy today; she just wanted to sing aloud and do a funny dance. Nothing could bring her down, she was sure of it. Her mother _had _said there was something important they had to talk about, but she knew it wouldn't ruin her mood. Nothing could.

Sharpay had smiled at her today. Sure, the blonde princess had done that before, but this time it was different. This smile could only mean that Sharpay felt more towards her than just friendship. They were together a lot after school, because Gabriella couldn't help but want to spend time with her. Gabriella was in love with her; she had realized that a long time ago.

Her relationship with Troy had been crushed quickly after summer ended, and they had all become closer to the Evans twins. She was best friends with him, though he didn't approve of her close friendship with the former Ice Princess. He said that maybe Ryan had changed, but Sharpay would not be capable of that. She would always be made of ice, and he was just waiting for her to strike again. But Gabriella didn't believe that. She was positive that Sharpay really had changed, and she spent more time with her than anyone else of her friends. Even Troy, and he came to her house whenever it was possible.

She had no idea what happened, but somewhere down the road she came to like Sharpay a lot, and it had confused her at first, until she decided to tell Taylor about it. She hadn't wanted to tell Troy since she knew how much he disliked Sharpay, and telling Sharpay was of course out of the question, which resulted in Taylor being the last person she could turn to. She hadn't told her who the new 'catch' was, and Gabriella believed Taylor thought it was Ryan or someone. But Gabriella felt good about talking it through – even if she couldn't mention any names.

Gabriella entered the kitchen and found her mother in the middle of a batch of brownies; "¡Hola, mamá!" she greeted, and tip-toed up, placing a short kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Hi Gabby." Elena Montez smiled, her brown eyes shining, "I'm making brownies. Just in case Troy comes over later, you know."

Gabriella giggled, because her mother tried to wink, but it didn't look as cool as she would have hoped for, therefore it just looked funny, "¡Má! We're just friends. You know that."

"I know that, Gabby." Elena said, before turning back to her bowl, to focus on her brownies, "How was school, honey?"

Gabriella jumped onto the counter, snatching a freshly baked brownie from one of the former batches, and bit into it, with a small smile, "It was alright. One of our classes got cancelled, so Sharpay and I went out and ate pizza. Her treat."

"Oh." Elena said, her voice a bit hesitant. She turned her head to the side again, locking eyes with her daughter, "Just you and Sharpay? No Taylor?"

"Nah." Gabriella said, shrugging it off with a smile. She didn't understand why her mother wanted to know that, but there was no harm in telling her, "She went to the library and tried, for the thousandth time, to teach Chad how to do algebra. I don't think she's gonna succeed anytime soon, but at least she's making an effort." Gabriella giggled, before pausing, to get a bit serious, "Why do you ask?"

Elena shrugged it off, "For nothing, really. Just curious."

Gabriella nodded softly, not sure if she really believed her mother, when she said so. Something sounded wrong in her ears, "Okay…" there was a silence then, but Gabriella remembered her mother saying they needed to talk, so she decided to bring that up; "What was it that you wanted to talk about anyway?"

Elena stopped kneeing the pastry, and looked at Gabriella again, "Later bella. I'm making brownies first. Come down in an hour, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, but didn't say anything. Her mother seemed to suddenly get serious for some reason, and it freaked her out. She couldn't do much else, than just do what her mother said, and go upstairs to figure out something to do. Not that she had any ideas, but yeah.

She jumped off of the counter and made her way up the stairs, thinking things over. She was kinda worried what might be wrong. She had made brownies, and even if she did that often, it was unusual for her to make that many. It was bad news, probably. She hoped it had nothing to do with her baby-sister Rosa. Well, it probably didn't, because then her mother would have been freaking out, instead of making brownies. At least if Rosa had gotten hurt, or gotten into trouble.

But whatever. It was a nice day, she had been together with Sharpay, and there was five days until her birthday, which was next Friday. She had plans about a party in the weekend, but they hadn't discussed the matters completely. There was still stuff which needed to be done. She just hoped her mother could manage to do it all in time.

She threw herself onto her bed, and stared at her ceiling, deep in thought. She let her mind go to Sharpay and how much fun they had had together in their time off; how fun it had been to eat pizza and goof off.

The blonde girl was just incredible. She didn't know what she'd do without her, because she lit up her days – she made her life better. Gabriella was aware of the fact that she was getting mushy-mushy, and if anyone had listened to her thoughts, they would have told her to shut up, but Gabriella couldn't help herself. Why not think about something that makes you happy? And Sharpay really did make her happy, whether they were together, or Gabriella was thinking extremely dirty thoughts in her mind.

One time, Gabriella had been daydreaming on her bed, getting totally flustered, even if no one was around (that was how dirty she was thinking), when Sharpay had called, and announced that she was on her way, and would be there in five. Gabriella had been extremely shocked and told Sharpay to come right on up when she arrived, while she tried to calm herself down. It was no lie, really, that when Sharpay entered her mind under _those _circumstances, she was aroused in no time. But she hung up her cell phone and threw some water in her face, to get ready. But Sharpay had still commented on her red face when she arrived, before going on about this guy she met at her hip-hop class. Gabriella hadn't been able to stand the thought of Sharpay flirting with some guy two times a week, so that was how she ended up actually joining Sharpay for the fun.

They still went together every Thursday, but Gabriella had never seen or heard of the guy again. She was rather happy about that, and actually came to enjoy dancing around like a maniac. She also leaned how Sharpay stayed so damn skinny even if she ate junk food and candy like no other person Gabriella knew (maybe except for Troy, perhaps). Gabriella herself had gotten much more into shape, and ate whatever she wanted to, whenever she wanted to. It was great like that. And she enjoyed watching Sharpay in her unbelievably short boys-shorts, and sports top, bending into (in Gabriella's mind) slightly suggestive positions, as she stretched out after class. It gave her a nice view of her rear, and that toned stomach.

Gabriella let out a sigh and rolled onto her stomach, burying her head into a pillow. She loved when Sharpay came to her mind, but she also hated it because she got nothing done. She could have been doing homework, or she could have been practicing on the guitar (Ryan had made it his task to teach her how to play it, and so far… it was not going well). Maybe she could have even been with Taylor, or worked on the questions for the Scholastic Decathlon Team – the next match would be up before she knew it. It would all gave been good, but instead she decided to drift into Sharpay-Land, and stay there for hours on no end. It was frustrating, it really was.

She almost jumped out of her own pants, when her cell started ringing. She sat up in bed, and reached for it on her bedside table. She could see Troy's picture flashing across the screen and wondered what that boy wanted now. Could it be a possibility for him to leave her alone for more than two minutes, maybe?

She slid her phone open, and answered him with a cheery voice; "Hi stupid!" she said, a smile on her lips, "What's up?"

"Hey gorgeous." He replied, and she could tell her was struggling not to laugh, "I was just sitting here at home, and then I thought to myself 'What is Gabriella doing?', and decided to call and ask."

"You know, Troy," Gabriella said, and studied her nails (she needed new polish… _Hey_, spending time with Sharpay rubbed off on her…), "if you wanted some of my mom's brownies you could just stop by like you usually do. What's up with the weird phone calling stuff?"

"Aw, you know me too well, baby…" Troy teased her.

Gabriella looked up when she heard her door open, and saw her mother come in, "Yeah, I do Troy." She told him, and shot her mom a questionable look, "Two seconds, Troy, alright?"

She covered the phone with her hand, and looked at her mother again, "What? The brownies done?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah." She said, before pointing to the phone, "Is that Troy?"

Gabriella just nodded.

"If he wants brownies he can pick up Rosa from the Davidses on his way, that'd also give us time to talk." Elena told her, voice soft.

Gabriella giggled, and went back to her conversation, while her mother went downstairs, "Mom says that if you want brownies, you can pick up Rosa on your way over." She told him, as it was something that happened very often (which it kinda did).

"I'm on that!" Troy quickly said, chuckling lightly, "I love Rosa. She's a hoot. Coolest girl I know."

Gabriella bit her lip, slightly offended, even if they were just joking around, "Well thank you, Troy, it's not like you're talking to one now anyway."

"Awe, I'm sorry Gabriella." He said, "I was waiting to break the news to you gently, but it slipped out of me. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he paused, for a second, "Where you I pick her up from?"

"The Davidses." Gabriella quickly said, as she got off of her bed, and started walking downstairs, to get to her mother, "Please take your time, I have to speak to my mother about something."

"I will." Troy confirmed, "See you later Gab." He finished, before hanging up the phone.

Gabriella placed her phone in her pocket, and sat down by the kitchen table, where her mother was placing a plate of brownies and two glasses of milk, for them to have while discussing this 'important' matter.

"What's up, mom?" she wanted to know, as she grabbed a brownie, breaking it in two halves, before stuffing one into her mouth, "Should I be worried?"

Elena sat down opposite her oldest daughter, and gave her a reassuring smile, "I wouldn't say so, bella." She said, "I just have to talk to you about this…" she continued, slipping a piece of paper out in front of her.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked, eyebrows squeezed together in thought. She became more worried about this, as the minutes ticked by. But hell, it was just a piece of paper in front of her, she just wanted to see it, so she could feel better about it.

"Rosa is going on a school trip in a few weeks, but unfortunately the school only covers half the expenses, so I have to pay the other half. It's a lot of money, so we're going to cut down on some other stuff for the next few weeks, and I have no idea where to cut down from. Since you're much better at this than me, I figured you could help?" she finally stopped talking, and took in a deep breath, after having not breathed while ranting. She was flustering red.

Gabriella took a look at the paper her mother handed her, and her eyes scanned the lines; apparently it was all their expenses. What they paid for the house and such things. As it was now, things were running smoothly, but if the trip cost as much as her mother implied, they were definitely going to have to cut back on something.

They'd sat money away for her birthday for several months, so they had a lot of money there. But they could also cut back and buy a little less expensive food for the next couple of weeks. She wasn't sure if her mother would agree on that, though; they were used to very delicious food (not that cheap couldn't be delicious). Her mother lived to cook, and she bought what she knew was best for her children, in the most expensive stores. Gabriella wouldn't want to miss that food. She loved it.

"Well?" Elena asked, her eyes lightening up, as she looked expectantly at her daughter. Gabriella knew she was so proud of her; that she could figure all this out, because Elena herself wasn't good at stuff like that, "Anything, Gabby?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "We have all these money saved." She replied, and pointed the savings out for her mother, "We could just use them. It's enough money for Rosa's trip – more too…"

Elena arched her eyebrows together, and watched her daughter for a second. Gabriella saw wonderment flash through her eyes, and hoped her mother wouldn't comment on the real purpose of the money. She didn't want her mother to feel guilty for taking the money.

She quickly added; "It's the only ones we have. Rosa has to go on her school trip; don't you think so?"

Elena swallowed hard, still looking a bit confused, "Really?" she asked, "We have no other options?"

Gabriella quickly shook her head, a soft smile on her lips, "No. But just take them… it's alright." She added, to reassure her mother.

Elena nodded, and took the paper from Gabriella's hands, and stood up; to go into the living room. She peaked softly at Gabriella before she was out of sight, but Gabriella gave her thumbs-up, knowing how her mother could be; it was alright. But still, when her mother was out of sight; she groaned. Not birthday for her, apparently. And it seemed like no one had remembered anyway. No one had mentioned anything about wishes or a possible party.

How sad.

--

When Gabriella got upstairs to her room again, she turned on her computer and turned on her stereo, before sitting down on her office chair. The CD in her stereo was one Sharpay had made for her some time ago. They had had a fight about something completely silly (Gabriella couldn't even remember what it was), and to make it up to her, since it was mostly Sharpay's fault, Sharpay had mixed the CD for her, to make it all good again.

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good, the bad_

Gabriella smiled to the song, and hummed along softly. She had fallen for some of the songs immediately. 'Halo' was one of her favourites since it described their relationship fairly well. She didn't know if Sharpay felt like Gabriella really did put her on a pedestal, but Gabriella knew she did; she practically whorshipped the ground Sharpay walked on. Every thing the blonde did was amazing in Gabriella's eyes. Whether she didn't do her homework (which Gabriella would have freaked for, had it been anyone else), or sang along loudly in her car when the top was down, making Gabriella extremely embarrassed, because everyone was looking. Or even simple things like, when she chewed er apple too loudly, or made annoying sounds by clicking her tongue.

Gabriella loved every part of Sharpay – she was the Goddess. She was what Gabriella lived for right now, even if she hated herself for being one of those girls; desperately in love with someone who'd never return their affections.

A new sang came on ('Feels Like Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk) and Gabriella logged onto her MySpace profile (wonder who made it for her? You have one guess. Correct. _Sharpay_), while reading through her emails. She logged off MySpace pretty quickly again and opened Word to start her homework. She had a million assignments she could start on, but she didn't really feel like it. She started by writing her name and class on top of her French paper, and grabbed her textbook to get started.

She didn't really like this subject very much; it wasn't really her thing with languages. She was more of a numbers-girl. Math and Science and all. Sharpay was great with languages though, and she was quite the writer too. Well, of course, she was an artist, and more often artists' brains were overactive, which was why they were artists to begin with; song-writers, authors, singers… you name it.

Sharpay could do most of that – she was a true artist. While Gabriella herself could act and sing, it wasn't to the extension Sharpay could. Sharpay really knew how to do it perfectly, and Gabriella did it because she thought it was fun. That she had a good singing voice was just her luck; she didn't work with it the way Sharpay did.

Sharpay didn't have French, though. It was the language the blonde girl _didn't_ have, and Gabriella often mentally smacked herself for choosing it. She could have chosen Spanish and gotten easy grades. But nooo, stupid Gabriella Montez had to choose a subject where she had to work for it!

Gabriella sighed and looked at the notes she had written. To top it all, she didn't just have to write in French, she had to write something with meaning, like they did in Creative Writing (another of Sharpay's classes).

The assignment read;

_Write in French about something that makes you happy, sad or any other feeling. The assignment must be at least one computer-written page. It will be graded. _

She pushed her chair back slightly and dumped her head to the table, groaning loudly. She was never going to get through this. There was just no way she could write a whole page in French.

Her head shot up when she heard her cell going off in that annoying ring-tone which was for when Sharpay called. The two of them were singing 'You Are the Music in Me' to each other, but Sharpay had recorded them in chipmunk voices, so it sounded completely silly and nothing like them at all.

She got her phone out of her pocket, and smiled at the cute picture of Sharpay making a kissy face on her display. She slid her phone open with a cheery; "Hi gorgeous!"

"Hey baby, you're hot too!" Sharpay greeted, from the other end of the phone. She sounded happy, Gabriella noted.

Gabriella kicked back in her chair, getting comfortable now that she was talking to Sharpay, "So. What's up?" she asked, hoping this would take awhile, so she could push that French paper in front of her, though she knew she shouldn't.

"Not much." Sharpay replied with a chuckle, "Juuuust calling up my best friend, 'cuz I'm bored. No one's free. Wanna do something?"

Gabriella knew it wasn't meant like that, but she couldn't help but tease Sharpay with a, "No one's free, huh? So I'm last solution, I see. Nice to know."

"Haha, very funny, Montez, it wasn't meant like that." Sharpay quickly assured her, sounding somewhere in between worried if Gabriella had taken it serious, and laughing of their joke, "I love you, you know that." she added, with a chuckle.

"I know, I know." Gabriella assured her, heart fluttering by one sound of Sharpay's laughter. She stopped for a second to listen to the comforting sound of Sharpay's breathing, before continuing their conversation; "I couldn't do anything anyway."

"Aww, why not, missy?" Sharpay wanted to know, "You watching Rosa, 'cuz I could always join you?"

"Nah, I'm stuck here doing my French paper." Gabriella informed Sharpay, as her eyes caught her computer again, and she was reminded of her unfinished business.

"French, huh?" Sharpay laughed from the other end of the phone, "That's why normal people choose Spanish."

"Normal like you, eh?" Gabriella questioned and arched her eyebrow, even if Sharpay couldn't see her. She just loved to tease her best friend, because Sharpay's reactions were always different.

"You're dead, Montez." Sharpay told her, "I tell you, you're dead."

"How so?" Gabriella asked, trying to hold back her laughter, "If you kill me, though, you have to promise to do my French paper and hand it in for me? That last grade means everything to me."

"I don't do French, beautiful." Sharpay said, in a sing-song voice.

Gabriella groaned, "Shit Shar." She said, hopelessly, because she was really worried. Normally, she'd just get started and finish it with no complaint, but she really didn't want to do this, "I'll never get this done."

Sharpay sighed, and Gabriella could hear she was feeling with her, "What's it about, then? What's the assignment?"

Gabriella smiled, and high-fived herself for getting Sharpay's help, "I have to write about something that makes me happy in French. One page long."

"In hand?"

"Computer-written."

Sharpay groaned, "Oh well… Good luck!" she cheered.

Gabriella's eyes widened, and she quickly stopped her friend from hanging up, "No, no, no!" she exclaimed, voice shrill, "Don't hang up on me. I need your help." She finished, and with an extra thought added, "…please?" because she knew it'd make Sharpay happy.

This time Sharpay sighed, "Fine. If you have to write about something that makes you happy, you just have to figure out what."

"I don't know." Gabriella quickly said. She had no idea what to write about. Plenty of things made her happy, but she knew she wouldn't be able to write a whole page about any of it.

"Think." Sharpay ordered, her voice edgy, "What makes you happy?"

_You. _

"And why does it make you happy?"

_Because you're amazing._

"Then you need to figure out how to put your thoughts into words." Sharpay continued on, "Write a few keywords down for your own sake, and get started. Remember to think in French too."

Gabriella didn't reply. She just nodded to herself and tried to think of what to write in French. If she was going to write about Sharpay, it would be easy to fill a page. And the blonde would never read it, because she didn't speak French. All Gabriella had to do was look up the words she didn't know. It seemed very easy now.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice cut through; breaking Gabriella's train of thoughts, "You still there?" she questioned.

Gabriella snapped herself out of it, "Yeah," she said, and awkwardly cleared her throat, to pretend everything was okay, even if she had just been consumed in Sharpay-Land, thinking inappropriate things, "yeah, I'm still here Sharpay. Thanks for the help. You're awesome."

"I know!" Sharpay giggled, before adding; "But I'm gonna leave you alone, my dear. Enjoy your _French_ paper."

And then she hung up, before Gabriella managed to reply. Gabriella chuckled of Sharpay and her weird ways. She made her laugh. She made her whole day better as soon as they spoke. The whole thing about her non-existent birthday was forgotten when Sharpay was talking to her. Everything got that much better. Gabriella got out of the chair and danced across the floor to turn the volume on her stereo down, as one of her favourite songs was coming to an end…

_I just hung up the phone  
You've got a way of changing my day  
You proved me wrong  
When I was convinced I was alone  
Yeah, that's what you do when you love someone_

--

Gabriella leaned back in her chair as she shut off her screen, even if the computer was still running. She was done, and she was proud. She had finished her French paper completely, and it had only taken her around an hour. Sharpay really did inspire her a lot; not that she'd ever admit it out loud. She had had a hard time admitting to herself that she was attracted to her friend, but admitting it to anyone else would be torture.

She reached her left hand to the side and stroked Princess Cutie (Sharpay had named the kitten – give her all credit. Gabriella _didn't_ want it!) across the stomach. She was rolling around, purring loudly. She was still rather small, being only a kitten, and Gabriella loved her to death. Sharpay had gotten it for her a few months back, and said it was a gift of friendship. It hadn't been for anything special – her birthday was only coming up now, and Christmas was over a long time ago.

Sharpay had had to convince Elena to let Gabriella keep Princess Cutie, and eventually she had given in. Gabriella knew her mother loved Sharpay; she adored the blonde girl, and always asked Gabriella a lot of questions about her, and made sure to invite her to dinner all the time.

Rosa adored Sharpay as well – she looked so much up to her sister's friend that Gabriella found it amusing. The 9-year-old would do anything to get Sharpay's attention when she was there, and when she wasn't there, Rosa would always ask Gabriella when she'd come over again.

Princess Cutie finally got enough and latched out after Gabriella's finger, which annoyed Gabriella enough to lift her off of the table, and to the floor. Gabriella stood up, before heading out of the room. When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and furrowed her brow in confusion.

She could hear the TV going (Disney Channel), which meant that Rosa was home. And if Rosa was home, that meant Troy was here. She could actually also hear his voice coming from the kitchen, and immediately went in there, wondering why they hadn't called on her, since it was her friend arriving here. She knew her mother was practically in love with Troy (she was very disappointed back when they'd split up), but it was still weird for Gabriella when her mother and her best guy-friend hung out without her.

They looked up when they saw her enter the kitchen, and immediately got silent. Troy was eating a cookie (probably his one thousandth), with an extremely guilty look on his face, while her mother offered her a small smile.

They had been talking about her.

Gabriella sat down next to Troy, after giving him a peck on the cheek. She grabbed a cookie and looked from side to side; wondering what was up. "So." She stated, sarcasm streaming through her voice, "_Thanks_ for bringing me down for the fun."

Elena winked at her daughter, "You were on the phone with Sharpay and doing you French paper, so we didn't want to disturb you."

Gabriella scrunched her nose, "How sweet of you."

Troy eyed her and stuffed another brownie into his mouth. Then he offered her a smile, when she turned to look at him, and she looked disgusted.

"You eat like a pig." She said, and swallowed lightly. Then she turned to her mother, "You were talking about me, right?"

Her mother defended herself so quickly that Gabriella could only believe she was lying; "No!" she said, "We were talking basketball!"

Gabriella bit her lip. Her mom knew nothing about basketball. How would she be able to talk about it with Troy? Something about that seemed very unrealistic, and that proved Gabriella in her beliefs; they were talking about something she shouldn't know.

What was up?

"Suuuure." Gabriella mumbled on purpose, with a saying smile.

"Right Troy?" Elena asked, shooting him a hard glare – he _could_ play along.

"Yeah," Troy quickly agreed, with a slight nod, "yeah, of course. I was teaching her about three-pointers."

Gabriella pushed her chair back and stood up, "Alright," she said, "you guys are clearly not nice to talk to, so I'm gonna go say hi to my wonderful little sister." She went for the living room door, and paused to look back at them, "She's much nicer to talk to." And then she left the two of them alone, and threw herself onto the couch next to Rosa.

"Hi Gabby!" Rosa cheered, and briefly looked away from the TV to glance at her sister, "Sharpay here?"

Gabriella sneezed, "No," she replied, and shook her head, "no, she's not. She didn't want to come when she heard you weren't here."

Rosa immediately shot her head to the side, brown eyes wide, "No!" she exclaimed, "Call her up and tell her to come right now!"

Gabriella chuckled, "No." she said, pronouncing the word in Spanish, "She's busy now. I told her you weren't home, so she found some other little sister to hang out with. I'll ask her to come over tomorrow, though."

Rosa cheered up by the thought of Sharpay coming over already tomorrow, and gave her sister a hug, before turning back to her TV. Gabriella chuckled to herself, and stood up, to go upstairs and start some other homework. When she had nothing else to do, so might as well start it.

She said bye to Troy on her way up the stairs, so she wouldn't have to do it later when he was leaving, and hurried into her room, starting the CD over again, letting Bethany Dillon's voice stream through her speakers.

"Oh, that's what you do when you love someone…" Gabriella sang, as she sat down on her chair again, and glanced briefly at the wallpaper on her computer.

Sharpay was smiling at her, those brown eyes filled with love.

* * *

_Oh wow. That was pretty hard to type out. I've had this whole first chapter written in my notebook for a veeery long time (I brought it with me to school, to write on, when I wasn't listening in Biology), and decided that now was the time to get it done. I hope the next chapters will be just as lengthy as this one, and that it won't be too long before it get them written. _

_I know I should have written on the next chapter of 'A Lot Like Love', but I decided to do this instead. I wanted to get this posted, but I can't say when the next chapters will be up. I have to at least write one chapter for 'A Lot Like Love' between chapters for this story, and it might even be two. So I'm telling you now, that there will be long between updates, just so you know. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and that you'll leave me a review. _

_And sorry for any mistakes. I will correct them, if you guys find any. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, 'Halo' by Bethany Joy Lenz or 'When You Love Someone' by Bethany Dillon (the title is taken from the song). _


	2. Chapter Two

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Two **

**Giggling**

When Gabriella woke up the next morning, it was to the lovely sound of Sharpay singing 'Cuppy cake'.

"_You're my honey bunch, sugar plum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my sweetie pie, You're my cuppy cake gumdrops, Snoogums-boogums, You're the apple of my eye…"_

Gabriella giggled into her pillow and tried to hide her grin, and the fact that she was awake, from Sharpay. But the blonde must have realized it, because she was now leaning even closer, singing childishly into her ear. Gabriella couldn't keep herself from chuckling out loud.

"_And I love you so, And I want you to know, That you'll always be right here, And I love to sing this song for you, Because you are soooo…_"

Gabriella turned onto her back and stared up at Sharpay, laughter playing in her brown eyes. Sharpay was holding the 'so', and Gabriella just kept on giggling. There was no such thing as Sharpay early in the morning – she was just hilarious. You could never be bored with her.

"…_dear!_" Sharpay finished, and then giggled too, "Good morning Ms. Montez. This is Sharpay Evans' special early-morning awakenings. How would you like to have it tomorrow? You could order you choice of song right now, and I'll do my best to remember it correctly when time comes."

Gabriella laughed, "Shut up!" she said, and placed a hand on Sharpay's face, gently pushing her away. She was sitting half on top of her, and her blonde hair was falling onto Gabriella's face, tickling her to no end, "Shut up, Sharpay!"

Sharpay gave her a pouty look, but got off of the bed nonetheless, taking a seat on Gabriella's chair. She watched as Gabriella lay there, also watching her. She was still curled beneath her quilt, and was now lying on her side, a warm smile on her face. Gabriella loved when Sharpay came like this in the mornings. In the beginning of their friendship it had only been about once a week, but now it was almost everyday. And there was no better way for Gabriella to wake up, than for Sharpay to be right there.

"Your mom told me to tell you that she made pancakes for breakfast." Sharpay said, and shot her a huge smile, "So if you could get your very filled out, but also very cute butt out of bed, I think she'd appreciate it." she paused, but then added, "And I would too, 'cuz… y'know, pancakes sound good."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and giggled again. She knew she did nothing but laugh and giggle when she was with Sharpay, but she just couldn't help herself. There was something about Sharpay that made her laugh. She knew just what to say. "Yes, but go on down and eat yourself fat with them, you could use some, anyway."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sharpay said, and stood up from the chair again, "This chica ain't gonna gain more wait. If she does, it'll be on all the wrong places!" she went for the door, and paused there, to look at Gabriella again, with a look she hoped was serious, "Though… Just for that, I'm gonna eat yours too."

And before Gabriella managed to say anything, Sharpay was out the door, and she let out a deep sigh. She feared that one day she was going to reveal herself. She found it harder and harder to act 'normal' around Sharpay, because her friend was so freaking amazing. She knew she was going to have to tell her sometime, otherwise it would drive her insane. But she had no idea how she was going to drop the bomb.

Her and Sharpay were such close friends, and she valued Sharpay's friendship so much. She honestly had no idea how she would be able to go through the rest of high school without her. She was the reason everything was so easy. She was the reason Gabriella laughed between classes, and that she thought of other things than homework. She knew it sounded like she was exaggerating, but Sharpay was almost like the air she was breathing. She needed it, like she needed _her_.

Gabriella groaned and got out of bed, immediately cold from the air in the house. Her bed was so warm and soft and she was tempted to go back in and lie there all day. It would be nice to… Especially if Sharpay came back up and joined her.

Gabriella smiled to herself at that thought and hurried to her closet to find some clothes. She picked out a pair of jeans and a yellow top. She grabbed some clean underwear from the top drawer and hurried out of her room and across the hall to shower in the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and got dressed with thoughts of Sharpay running through her head. She did her make-up and her hair, while hoping Sharpay would notice the effort she put into those things everyday. Sharpay often commented her on how great she looked, and Gabriella beamed whenever it happen. She was sure someone would soon notice this and comment on it. She knew she had to be more careful with her feelings.

She wasn't sure if her friends would even be okay with her being gay. She didn't know if they were accepting of that sort of relationship, or if they were homo-phobic. She knew some kids at their school were – there was this boy last year, just before summer, who came out of the closet, and it didn't end very well. Let's just say. He stopped going to school.

Gabriella pulled her hair back in a silver buckle Sharpay had given her – that was the last touch. Then she hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs, a happy bounce in her step. She arrived in the kitchen to find her mother making lunch boxes, and Sharpay braiding Rosa's curly, brown hair.

"Hey…" Gabriella smiled, and sat down on her chair. She locked eyes with Sharpay, and couldn't help but let her heart be warmed by the sight of Sharpay doing Rosa's hair while her sister was telling a story about something that happened at school. Sharpay was just yeah-ing and uhm-ing at the right places. "What's going on?"

"We are braiding." Sharpay replied, and Rosa nodded her head wildly in agreement, "Hey, hey, honey!" Sharpay said, and leaned forward, so she could look Rosa in the eye, "Keep your head still, or it won't get good."

"Sorry." Rosa pouted.

"We've got any breakfast?" Gabriella asked, and turned to her mother. Every plate on the table was empty, and she wondered where her breakfast had gone.

"Sorry honey," Elena said, and shrugged slightly, "but Sharpay ate it all…"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay with an 'I don't believe you'-look on her face, and Sharpay just shot her a smile, "Told you." she said and then, as an afterthought, added, "You were the one who told me I was too skinny!"

Gabriella gave her another glare and squeezed her eyes together. There was just something about this picture she didn't believe. Gabriella knew her mother, and Elena was never one to make too little food; she always made plenty. And even if Sharpay ate like a pig at times, she couldn't possibly have eaten it all.

"Okay fine," Sharpay gave in, and nudged Rosa in the side, because she was done, "it's in the fridge. Like I would really let you go to school without breakfast."

Gabriella's face warmed up again and she jumped off of her chair and hurried across the floor. She opened the fridge and found a stack of pancakes in there. She took it out and sat down again; ready to eat some. "How much time is there before school starts?" she asked, mouth full.

"We have to leave in fifteen minutes or something." Sharpay replied after checking her watch.

"Sharpay!" Rosa butted in, and turned around to look at her 'idol'. She had not gotten any attention from her in the last couple of seconds, and she definitely didn't like that, "Sharpay! I have something for you! I made it in school. I drew you a picture."

"Oh really?" Sharpay asked, and turned to look at Rosa. Gabriella could tell that she was a bit annoyed, she couldn't have a conversation with her best friend, and she beamed on the inside because of that. But she was also happy that Sharpay took the time to listen to Rosa, "Can I see it then?"

"But it's still in school, because we were not allowed to take them with us home yet." Rosa continued on telling, "I got so mad at my teacher, but she wouldn't let me, so you're gonna have to wait with it 'till later. Is that okay?"

"It's quite alright, Rosie." Sharpay smiled and hugged the younger girl tight to her.

Gabriella decided, she wanted her best friend to herself for now, "Okay, Rosa, you need to go get yourself ready, okay?"

Rosa stared her down, and turned to her mother, as if to ask if she really had to. Elena nodded, but Rosa still wasn't convinced, "Do I hafta?" she demanded to know.

"Yes," Elena said, and gave her a stern look, "you do, Rosie."

Rosa gave Sharpay one last hug, and was out of the kitchen with a "Bye Sharpay, come back soon, I will miss you!"

"It's unbelievable." Gabriella sighed, as she took another piece of pancake into her mouth, "She likes you more than she likes me. And I'm her _sister_!"

Sharpay giggled and finished the rest of her juice, "What can I say? I'm just that lovable."

"Puh-lease." Gabriella mumbled, and waved her fork in front of her, as if to say 'yeah, right', "You're not _that_ lovable."

Sharpay looked offended for a minute, before she gave Gabriella the famous Sharpay-look, "Yeah, right. Admit it, Montez. You love me." she said, and then wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriella giggled and finished off her breakfast, "Yes, Sharpay, I do." She said and stood up from her chair, "But I'll save the amazing sex for later and go find my stuff so we can head off to school, yes?"

Sharpay hurried up to follow her upstairs and exclaimed, after her; "Okay Bri, but just remember – you owe me one!"

Back in the kitchen Elena was laughing into the lunch boxes. She silently wondered when those two girls were going to grow up and realize what was right in front of them.

**---ooo---**

"…and Ludvig Holberg was an extremely important writer. His works are mostly known now, so many years after his dead. He was born in Norway, but died in Copenhagen. He often wrote about society and how angry he was with it. Some of his most known works are his epistles. The one you're getting today is called 'There is Rest for the Brain in the Company of Ladies' and is epistle number 99. It's written around 1745, so the words might be a bit hard to understand."

Ms. Farber placed a stack of papers by the end of each row of tables, and Sharpay's head shot up. She had been half-sleeping through this entire lesson. It wasn't very exciting, even if she knew it was important. But did she just hear correctly?

"There is rest for the brain in the company of ladies, my ass." She whispered, and before anyone realized what was happening her hand was in the air, as far as it could go.

"Yes, Ms. Evans," Ms. Farber said and got a happy smile on her face, "I thought I might hear from you with this epistle. What do you wanna say?"

"There is rest for the brain in the company of ladies?" Sharpay questioned, disbelief streaming through her voice, "C'mon! What was _wrong_ with that dude? Ladies are far smarter than boys. I mean, just look at this class – four out of five are girls!"

"Yes, I do realize that, Ms. Evans." Ms. Farber continued, and Sharpay could tell that she really enjoyed seeing one of her students so worked up about an epistle. There was now no doubt as to why she had chosen this. She knew Sharpay would get worked up about it; she knew her students too well, "And if you will hold that anger inside for a few minutes while we read this and I give you the assignment, you can use it all you want afterwards, okay?"

Sharpay gave her a funny look and turned her eyes down to the paper. She had such a nice relationship with Ms. Farber. She was the youngest in the faculty, and Sharpay often found herself drinking coffee with her after school or in the weekends. Of course, now not so much any longer, but before, when she was friendless, she often did.

"You will read this and after that do an argumentation analysis on it." Ms. Farber told them, as she wrote it on the blackboard, "This might come in handy for the project coming up. And also, keep in mind – Holberg has _two_ sides." She showed them two fingers, not wanting to give them more clues than that.

"So, we're going to do this now or at home?" Sharpay wondered aloud, as her eyes scanned the first lines.

"You're gonna do it at home, of course. The analyses. We'll have to read this here to make sure everyone understands it." Ms. Farber said, with a smile, "But I think we're gonna have to wait with that, because we're getting guests here from Calculus. After all, they are the ones you're supposed to work with on this project. We will have to assign you partners, of course, so we-"

She stopped when there was a knock on the door. They could all see Mr. Edwards, the Calculus teacher, through the small window, and Ms. Farber waved him inside with a smile on her face. The door opened and Mr. Edwards came in, with his entire class behind him.

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and the brunette gave her a small wave, eyes shining.

"We're watching a movie." Ms. Farber told them all, "And since the TV room was not available, we had to get a TV in here, and you're all gonna have to scoot together to make room for everyone. Again, this is for the project so you might want to take notes."

As the Calculus class scrambled to get some of the free chairs, some of Sharpay's classmates, in the back of the class, hurried to sit on their tables, to get a better view. Sharpay was on the second row, which was also the middle row, so she could not sit on her table. She looked up to shoot Gabriella a questionable smile, and her friend softly took a step closer.

"Where can I sit?" she whispered, "Can we share your chair?"

"My lap is fine." Sharpay replied, and pushed her chair back. Gabriella shot her a huge smile and softly took a seat on Sharpay's lap. Sharpay immediately wrapped her arms around her friend and leaned her forehead on her back, loving the closeness she had with Gabriella.

"The partners will be posted on the bulletin tomorrow." Ms. Faber continued, as she scanned the class, to see if everyone was sitting down. Her eyes landed on Sharpay and Gabriella, and she couldn't help but chuckle, "Now girls, are you sure you can sit like that for two hours straight?"

"No problem Ms. Farber." Gabriella replied, and gently patted Sharpay's hand, "I could have done worse."

"Me too." Was Sharpay's muffled reply, as her mouth was still close to Gabriella's back. She lifted her head though, to lock eyes with her favourite teacher, "Really, Ms. Farber. I _could_ have. I'm good."

No one else seemed to get the understanding that came between the two of them right there, but Ms. Farber bent down to her paper to make a final note. She would have to rearrange the partners a little.

**---ooo---**

"Gosh, I feel like my leg is still sleeping." Sharpay mumbled, as she tried to pinch her leg beneath the lunch table. Her right leg had been buzzing since they left class to go get lunch with the guys, "It's really weird." She added.

Gabriella gave her a pouty look and bent beneath the table to stroke Sharpay's leg, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and when she came back up, she kissed Sharpay's cheek, "You could have told me to move."

"I already told Ms. Farber I was good!" Sharpay defended herself, before sipping her juice, "And it's not like I didn't want you there, I did. My leg was just sleeping."

Taylor chuckled on the other side of the table, "Am I the only one who can't see the logic in that sentence?" she wondered out loud, "I mean, just because you told Ms. Farber you were good, you could still tell Gabriella to move."

"There's many things you don't understand, Taylor." Sharpay just replied, before she dug into the lunch box Gabriella's mom had made her. She loved Elena's food, it was much better than whatever the lunch lady decided to serve them, that was for sure.

"Sure, I know, the importance of nail polish and designer flip-flops is a few of them, but _really_," Taylor said, and gave them that certain stare, "enlighten me."

Sharpay sighed, and decided to just tell her, "Let's just say," she begun, and then pondered for a few seconds, how she was going to go on. She decided to just tell them, and not hide anything, "that Ms. Farber and I have been more than just student and teacher. She was like, my best friend. I used to spend a lot of time with her."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, and turned her head to the side.

"Sure," Sharpay said, and gave her a soft smile, "she was. I didn't have many friends, so we… We were. Friends."

"You know how Sharpay used to be a bitch right, Gabriella?" Troy butted in, eager to meddle in their conversation, "Yeah, before you came here, she was. So no one really wanted to spend time with her."

Sharpay decided not to comment on that. She might be best friends with Gabriella now, but if there was one thing about Gabriella she didn't like; it was Troy. She had been in love with him, sure, but now he was like… the worst person in her life. She wished Gabriella still wasn't friends with him, and that their break-up had been horrible, because then she wouldn't have to pretend to get along with him.

There was an awkward silence around the table, and Sharpay was pondering about what to say, to break it, when Chad, Jason and Kelsi came toward their table.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed, and sat down next to his best friend, "I got your message, I'll so be there!"

"Me too!" Taylor quickly chipped in, half through chewing a fry.

Kelsi nodded enthusiastically, as she sat down on the other side of Sharpay, who was looking confused at Troy, "Be where?" she asked. She might not like Troy, but if he was having a party or a 'gathering' she wanted to be a part of it. She had to be. It was expected of her.

"Nowhere." He said, as if it was no big deal. "I don't know what these guys are talking about." He gave them all a stern glare, and coming to realization, Chad's eyes went wide.

"Oh no," he added, and gave Sharpay an understanding look. She looked back, even if she didn't know what the understanding meant. "I was just joking."

"Me too!" Kelsi quickly added.

Sharpay leaned her head to the side, and when Taylor's math test became the most interesting subject, she whispered into Gabriella's ear; "Do you know what's going on?"

Gabriella softly shook her head, and Sharpay could tell she was confused too, "No." she said, and then turned to look her in the eyes, "I have no idea, actually. It's really weird. Do you think they're hiding something from us?"

"I don't know." Sharpay replied, and scanned their faces, as they were talking and laughing, "But I will ask Ryan questions until he cracks, when I get home."

Gabriella laughed that joyous laugh Sharpay loved so much, and affectionately placed an arm around her shoulders. Since Sharpay's shoulders were bare because of her top, she decided to ignore the weird tingle she got when their skin touched. She didn't know what it meant, and frankly, she was a bit scared to find out.

**---ooo---**

Sharpay stopped her car in Gabriella's driveway and both girls hurried out of it, to get inside. They got their shoes off in the hallway, and placed their bags on the stairs, before getting into the kitchen.

"Ma's not home yet." Gabriella replied and opened the fridge to find some food.

Sharpay, who was starving, crossed the room and stopped behind Gabriella. She stood on her toes and scanned the fridge for something eatable. She knew Elena wouldn't mind. They always emptied the fridge when they got home early and were together. "Leftovers?" she asked, when her eyes settled on a can filled with something, she believed was lasagne.

"Yummy!" Gabriella smirked and grabbed the can out of the fridge. She placed it on the counter to check what was in it, and saw that it, indeed, was lasagne, and that it was just enough (and not too much) for the both of them. She gave Sharpay a thumb-up and giggled as she got it in the microwave.

"I can't believe I'm this hungry." Sharpay said, and sat down by the kitchen table, placing her head in her hands, "I tell you, I can't believe someone could _be_ this hungry."

"Oh please, Shar," Gabriella giggled, as she dug into a cupboard for two plates, "you eat more than anyone I know. Ma has to make double-up when you stay over for dinner."

"Well, her food is so good!" Sharpay argued, love shining through her eyes.

Gabriella placed the two plates on the table and turned back around to close the cupboard and find knives and forks, "She'll be thrilled to hear you say that, Sharpay." She reassured her friend, and sat down in front of her, "She loves you like you wouldn't believe. Almost more than Troy. And she _adores_ Troy."

"_That_, I don't believe." Sharpay mumbled, but when Gabriella cleared her throat as if to say 'what did you just say?', she quickly said, "Of course she adores Troy, he's a wonderful guy."

Gabriella gave her a glare, "Yeah right. I heard you the first time." and then she giggled.

"Then why did you give me the eyes?" Sharpay whined and placed her forehead on the table in defeat. "Ouch."

Gabriella giggled and stood up to get their food out of the microwave, while Sharpay just smiled, by the sound of her laugh. Sharpay didn't know why, but whatever she did, and whatever she said, Gabriella always laughed. Not that she minded, it was just funny how Gabriella did it. She loved Gabriella's laugh, because it's the most adorable thing. But Sharpay still often wondered why it was she laughed that much. Surely, she couldn't be funny all the time?

"Here you go." Gabriella told her, and placed a plate in front of her, full of lasagne. Sharpay's hungry stomach immediately forced her to dig in, and Gabriella giggled again. "It's my mom's special."

"I can taste that." Sharpay said, and swallowed, "Anyway… Do you really know what that project is about? I mean, it probably has something to do with both writing and math, but… How can those two subjects work together like that? In a project?"

"I have no idea." Gabriella replied, as she started to eat her food too, "I mean… It will probably be something about, like, math is explaining something, and writing is… creativity. How those two things are different, or how you can use either one to solve a problem? Maybe?"

"There's a reason I love you." Sharpay mumbled, "That sounds very good. I can actually picture Ms. Farber writing us an assignment like that."

Gabriella paused, a weird look across her face, and Sharpay didn't know what she had said or done.

"What?"

"Do you think-" Gabriella cut herself off, and looked at her fingers for a few seconds, as she played with her fork in the lasagne, "Do you think we'll be together? As partners? I really hope we will be."

Sharpay giggled, "I don't think you have to worry about that, Bri." She said. She was very sure Ms. Farber would make them partners. It seemed like she had gotten the message earlier in class, when Gabriella had been sitting on her lap. And she knew Ms. Farber liked her for some reason, and she would go out of her way to please her start-student (Sharpay hated being modest – she _was_ the best in class!). "I'm certain Ms. Farber and Mr. Edwards will pair us up."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Gabriella wanted to know, and arched an eyebrow in Sharpay's direction. She had a goofy grin on her face, and Sharpay couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, I am. Wanna bet on it? It'll be posted tomorrow."

Gabriella paused, eyes wide, "I really don't wanna bet with you."

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Sharpay wanted to know, as she got up, and placed both their plates in the sink, for Elena to clean up later, "Afraid I'll win? Afraid I'll beat you at betting?"

Gabriella stood up, and gave Sharpay an 'are you kidding me?'-glare, "Noo… I'm afraid you'll want to bet some of all your money."

"I don't have that much money." Sharpay waved her off, as she sauntered into the hallway, Gabriella right behind her.

"Puh-lease, you have a gazillion dollars!" Gabriella whined, and placed her hands on Sharpay's butt, to push her up the stairs faster than she could walk.

Sharpay giggled, "Oh, really? Do I?"

"Yes." Gabriella said, and rolled her eyes.

"You want some?" Sharpay continued their banter, as they got into Gabriella's room, and she threw herself onto her friend's bed.

"Yes, please?" Gabriella tried.

"Yeah right." Sharpay mumbled, and rolled onto her stomach, to rest her head in her hands, "Kiss my _arse_."

* * *

_So yeah. There you have it. I know we didn't get much further in the actual story, but I left a few hints in it (one important one!), and I hope some of you caught that. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you guys like this. I've written Gabpay before (a one-shot and a three-shot) but this is my first real, full-length Gabpay. I really hope it goes well. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or the Cuppy Cake song, or any of Holberg's epistles. _


	3. Chapter Three

_**(That's What You Do) **_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Three**

_**Milk?**_

This morning Sharpay had woken Gabriella up by blowing into her ear, which might not have been as good as the song from yesterday, but was still very enjoyable. Gabriella was, therefore, in a good mood when the two girls entered East High, arms linked together. But it didn't really surprise her; she was always in such a good mood whenever she was with her friend. Her mother had made them pasta salad for lunch; filled with everything the two girls loved. There was no mushrooms in Gabriella's since she didn't like them, and no tomatoes for Sharpay, since she was allergic.

"Let's go check the bulletin board!" Sharpay suggested and dragged Gabriella with her to the board. They were both excited to see who their partner was, but according to Sharpay, Gabriella had nothing to worry about. She just hoped Sharpay knew Ms. Farber as much as she said she did. Sharpay hugged Gabriella's hand tightly and let out a squeal when she saw Gabriella's name next to hers, "Look!" she said, and turned her head to Gabriella's, happiness in her eyes, "We're partners, I told you so, didn't I?"

Gabriella moved her finger to the paper, and let it rest against her own name for a second or two, as if she really couldn't believe this. They were really partners? She would get to spend time with Sharpay while working on an important project? That was just the best! She turned to Sharpay again and happily hugged the blonde, "Yes!" she said, and kept Sharpay in her arms longer than she probably should have.

Sharpay didn't seem to mind though, but eventually, she did push Gabriella off of her, "I know I'm great girl, but no need to hug me to death." Sharpay kidded, and jokingly bumped her hip into Gabriella's.

"I expect the best from you two now."

They both turned around and came face to faces with Ms. Farber. The young teacher had a smile on her face, but a hand on each hip. She was trying to give them a stern look, but the laughter playing in her eyes, kinda ruined that for her.

"Of course, Ms. Farber." Sharpay quickly said, and placed a hand on the teacher's shoulder, "You can look forward to the best project ever. Gabriella and I – we make a great team."

Gabriella nodded in the background. She didn't have Ms. Farber in any classes, so she just nodded, as if what Sharpay was saying, was nothing but the truth, when really – she couldn't even guarantee that.

"Alright, alright." Ms. Farber said, and studied the girls for a couple of more seconds, "I'll be looking forward to that, then." She finished, before she turned around and went down the hall.

Sharpay shot Gabriella a cocky smile, "Putty in my hands." She whispered, with that certain Sharpay expression.

"I heard that, Ms. Evans!" Ms. Farber exclaimed from down the hall, and gave Sharpay another glare before she turned a corner.

Gabriella and Sharpay broke into giggles before they turned around to get to their lockers. Gabriella's was right down the hall, so they were going there first. On the way, Gabriella had to ask Sharpay about something. She caught sight of Ryan and was reminded of yesterday's weird lunch where everyone had been hiding something, and Sharpay told her she'd get it out of her brother.

Gabriella glanced briefly at Ryan, and managed to just open her mouth, before Sharpay interrupted her, "No." she said, as they stopped by Gabriella's locker, "I couldn't get it out of him. He kept brushing me off during dinner, and after that he just kept on avoiding me."

"Really?" Gabriella questioned, as she opened up her locker, to find her books for first period. She was rather confused about this. Yesterday, after Sharpay had left, she had thought a lot about this 'secret' conversation during lunch, and how everyone seemed to be hiding something from her. And apparently Sharpay wasn't in on this either. And then later, after they had eaten dinner, she had been upstairs for some time, and went down to get some tea, and her mother hung up from a conversation, looking really secretive.

What was up with her mom – and everyone else? The only person who actually made sense to her was Sharpay, but of course that didn't surprise her. Sharpay always made sense to her, even when the blonde did the silliest things. Like, when she took Gabriella shopping in the mall, dressed in a crazy outfit with around seven ponytails in her hair. Now, Gabriella knew it seemed very unlike Sharpay Evans to do such thing, and when she told Sharpay that, the other girl just told her that she had never done it before.

_Apparently_ Gabriella just brought it out in her.

"Yeah." Sharpay said, and almost couldn't keep in her laughter. Disbelief was streaming through her voice, "It was really crazy. I caught him talking all weirdly with someone on the phone, and when he saw I was there, he suddenly started talking into the bagel he was eating."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. Ryan was a goof, but talking into a bagel was a tad too crazy. Though… Gabriella could actually also see Sharpay do that. There was just something about those Evans twins. They were very close and came off a tad mean when you first met them. But then… once you got to know them, they were the two biggest goofballs you could ever find.

"And then when he hung up the bagel, all he said to me was;" she changed her voice, to make her best Ryan-impression, "'Oh Shar! I thought Gabriella was with you!'" She paused and gave another weird look, "I mean, what's up with that?!"

Gabriella bit her lip. That was actually very weird. Why would it matter if she was with Sharpay or not? It shouldn't make any difference. Point was, some of their friends were hiding something, and none of them knew what it was.

"And then the weirdest part was just…" Sharpay trailed off. She looked very thoughtful for a second, before she continued, "…just that I think he was speaking with your mom."

Gabriella's senses picked up at this. Ryan was speaking with her mom? She did hear her mother talking with someone, but could that have been Ryan? Gabriella bit her lip, "She was acting weird one time. But are you sure?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "He did say Elena."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Well…" she said, and closed her locker, after making sure she had all the books, "This is officially weird. But let's not worry about this now. We better get your books and head off to homeroom."

Sharpay agreed and the two girls hurried down the hall again. They walked in silence until they reached Sharpay's locker, which was just a few rows down. Sharpay opened the pink locker, and Gabriella admired the golden star like she always did. It was _so_ Sharpay and yet Gabriella wished she had one too.

"So?" Sharpay broke her out of her thoughts, "Are we getting together after school? We could start this project already. Brainstorm and stuff."

Gabriella nodded happily, "Sounds good to me. And we'll talk more at lunch, right?"

Sharpay kissed her cheek, "Sadly enough, m'dear, we don't share too many classes this year." She giggled, before the bell was heard, and the two girls hurried to their classroom.

**--ooo--**

Everybody got together at lunch again. They did it almost everyday, so there was nothing weird about that. What was weird, however, were some of the signals their friends were shooting each other. Now, Sharpay didn't know what it meant, but she could see them. And she hated not being let in on something! That just wasn't in her nature.

She saw Jason slip a paper across the table to Troy, and turned her head to the side, to see Gabriella frown. Sharpay knew Gabriella didn't take this very well. She hated not being included, much like Sharpay herself, but she took it in a very different manner. While Sharpay might get mad and yell at everybody to tell her, Gabriella took it personal, and went home to ponder over it, and perhaps let go a few tears.

When that boy with glasses from the Scholastic Decathlon Team came by and whispered something in Troy's ear, Sharpay had had about enough. When he left, she gave Taylor a stern glare, hoping the other girl might be easier to break than Ryan.

"What's going on here?" she demanded to know, voice hard, "I want to know exactly what's going on here!"

Taylor gave her a confused look. Questions filled her eyes, and she glanced briefly at Troy, who mumbled something that sounded like 'of course', and then she glanced back at Sharpay, "You don't have to ask, Sharpay. _You_ know what's going on."

"No." Sharpay said, and played with her nails against the table, "As a matter of fact – I don't."

"But you do." Kelsi butted in. Her eyes held a weird look beneath her glasses, but she also had a reassuring smile on her face.

Sharpay gave Gabriella a confused look, hoping the other girl might feel the need to help her out. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and spoke up, "No, we don't." she said, and bit her lip, "You guys are hiding something from us, and we want to know what's going on."

"But _you_ already know." Taylor said, and stared firmly at Sharpay, while she said 'you'. Now, Sharpay wasn't too sure if Gabriella caught this, but she might just have. She did herself, anyway, and apparently, she was supposed to know, while Gabriella wasn't.

Sharpay nodded to Taylor, and decided to let it go now. She instead went through her brain, looking for any information she might have forgotten. She couldn't really think of anything right now, and she'd just have to ponder more about it later.

Instead, she wanted to have a whole other conversation, because this was bothering Gabriella. And she didn't want Gabriella to worry too much about all this. She had to make everything good for her best friend. Now she just had to figure out what to say, to break this awkward silence. Luckily, she didn't have to worry too long, because Martha, Kelsi and Taylor had a nice story to share.

"We were at the mall yesterday after school," Martha said, as they all got into her story, listening intensely, "and that junior guy was there."

"Junior guy?" Chad questioned, as he inhaled his food.

"Yes," Martha continued, and nodded her head slightly, while she eyed Chad and the way he ate, "him who keeps bothering Kelsi."

"He has a crush on her." Taylor butted in, ignoring her boyfriend, who now had finished eating, much to the joy of everyone else around the table. At least they wouldn't have to look at him, "He just won't leave her alone."

"He keeps texting me." Kelsi complained, her voice whiny, "He doesn't get the hint."

Zeke couldn't keep himself from laughing, "Why don't you tell him you have a boyfriend?"

"We did." Martha said, a huge smile on her face. Apparently she enjoyed seeing Kelsi suffer like this, "Yesterday. Tay and I kept telling him that Kelsi had a boyfriend and that she really didn't want to lose him."

"Now…" Gabriella butted in, a confused look across her face. Sharpay couldn't help but smile to herself. Gabriella was so cute when she was interested in things, "…why didn't Kelsi tell him this herself?"

This time, both Martha and Taylor broke into giggles, while Kelsi bent her head. They could all see hints of red on her cheeks. Taylor got a hold of her laughter, and managed to say, "She hid in the girls bathroom!" before she broke into another giggle, Martha following right behind her.

They all couldn't contain their laughter, so soon the whole table was laughing of Kelsi, who just sat there, looking at them all. When things quieted down, she just stared at the table, "Yes, yes, that's fine…" she mumbled, as she looked up at them, "Juuust make fun of the quiet composer, that's just great."

"Aw, Kels, you know we love you." Ryan said, and padded her awkwardly on the hat. She brushed his hand off and gave him a look.

"But if you tell him you have a boyfriend, he really should give up." Gabriella continued, as she bit into the last of her pasta.

"Yes, I know he should." Kelsi said, and shot Gabriella a sideways smile, "But he keeps telling me that someday we're gonna break up, and he'll be waiting."

Sharpay giggled, "That's just classic." She said. She remembered having a problem very similar to this when she was younger. There was no way to really get rid of a boy like that. At least she hadn't found it back then. She paused though, when she just thought of something, "Though Martha…" she said, and eyed the other girl, "Why didn't you just get rid of him for her?"

"How would I do that?" Martha questioned. Kelsi's eyes had just lit up, by the thought of getting rid of her pester.

"Simple enough." Sharpay stated, and placed an arm around Gabriella, who turned her head to look at the blonde, "If Bri had this problem, I'd just march right up to her and say 'Baby, I've missed you!' and after that I'd just… I'd just plant one on her." she turned her head to the side, and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, moving it teasingly in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella pushed her head away, while Martha and Taylor both gave an 'eew'-face.

"Seriously?" Troy asked, disbelief streaming through his voice, "You'd actually kiss her? That's just gross, Sharpay."

Sharpay was a bit taken aback by their reactions, "Why's it gross?" she wanted to know, one eyebrow arched. She knew that some people didn't like homosexuals, but it wasn't like she and Gabriella wanted to come out of the closet – it was just a simple kiss to get someone off of her friend's back. She hadn't really believed that some of her friends would be that

close-minded; she had honestly thought they'd be cool about it if she ever went out with a girl.

Not that she planned to. _Not at all_.

"You're two girls." Troy said, stating the obvious, "Relationships are meant to be boy and girl. That's the way it has always been."

"No Troy," Gabriella butted it, and Sharpay was happy to get her help, "there's always been homosexuals. Always. They've always just hidden themselves, and the few who didn't, either got killed or people didn't want anything to do with them. There always was homosexuals and there always will be."

"Fine, alright." Troy said, his voice was hard and stubborn, "Just keep them away from me."

"Why are you being like that, Troy?" Chad asked. None of them could really recognize Troy, "People are allowed to be themselves. What does it matter to you?"

"Chad, you can't honestly say you think this is okay?" Taylor said. She couldn't believe her boyfriend. She had that look on her face from before. She really didn't want to be having this conversation, Sharpay could tell.

"It is Tay, of course it's okay." Chad continued, and gave both Gabriella and Sharpay a reassuring smile. Somehow it reassured them both, and Sharpay let out a sigh of relief, deciding to forget about Taylor.

"Well," Gabriella said, and kissed Sharpay's cheek, "I for one wouldn't mind if Sharpay planted one of me. I could do a lot worse."

Sharpay couldn't help but giggle, and she bent her head, placing it shortly on Gabriella's shoulder, before she lifted it again. There was something in Gabriella's voice that warmed her, but like always, she couldn't figure out why. The others gave them a few glances, but she ignored them. Especially the hateful one she got from Troy.

**--ooo--**

"…I mean, can you believe him!?" Gabriella finished and threw her bag by her table, before throwing herself onto her bed, "That just… that didn't seem like Troy at all."

"I'm sorry Bri," Sharpay replied, and sat down next to Gabriella, who was lying on her back, sprawled across her bed, "but maybe it really is him. People can surprise you. Perhaps he really doesn't like it when people are gay."

"But…" Gabriella didn't know what to say. She couldn't get the conversation from lunch out of her head. She had played it cool in front of Troy, and been all okay about it with Sharpay, but he had… He had really shocked her. She hadn't expected Troy to be… to be one of _those_. She had always figured that once she got her act together and told Sharpay about her feelings everything would be okay. Sharpay would feel the same, and they'd be a happy couple. Troy would accept it, she had never doubted that.

She had feared that some of her friends would be un-cool about it. She had had a slight suspicion about Taylor not liking it. But she had always felt that perhaps Taylor would only need a bit of convincing and everything would be great. She'd just have to get used to is. But she had never thought Troy could be this way. And it hurt her. It really hurt her.

"But what, Bri?" Sharpay whispered and stroked Gabriella's cheek carefully, "Why does this even bother you this much?"

Gabriella let out a huge sigh and locked eyes with her friend, "It just does, Pay." She whispered back, a small smile coming to her face.

Sharpay offered her a reassuring smile, before getting back into business. They couldn't sit like this forever, "So what do ya' say?" she said, and stood up again, "I'll go get us something to drink and you can find our books and stuff? We need to get started on this!"

Gabriella sat up again and pulled her hair into a ponytail, using the ponytail holder she had around her wrist, "Fine…" she said, but before Sharpay managed to leave her room, she grabbed the blonde's wrist, "But _don't!_ …don't make it chocolate milk like last time." she said, when she was reminded by the time Sharpay had made them chocolate milk and used waaaay too much chocolate.

"Nooo," Sharpay whined, and gave her a pouty look, "why not, Bri?"

"I turn seventeen this Friday, need I say more?" Gabriella deadpanned.

"Oh," Sharpay said, and pulled her hand from Gabriella's, "So because you're turning seventeen, you're way too good for chocolate milk? Fine, I'll just make some for myself and give you… _milk_." She paused, "Or whatever."

"Sharpay, come back here!" Gabriella whined, when Sharpay walked out of her room, stomping her feet into the floor on her way. Of course Gabriella knew Sharpay was only kidding, but she threw herself onto her bed again and closed her eyes. She both loved and hated it when Sharpay was like this. Sometimes, Gabriella had to admit that, Sharpay was a _bit_ too much, but she still couldn't help but adore it when the blonde acted out for fun.

Gabriella didn't really have the energy to get out of bed. She was way too lazy to even think about getting their books out. She knew she had told Sharpay she would do that, but she really didn't feel like it. Instead she decided to think of more important things. Like how her birthday was only two days away. It stilled bummed her out that she wouldn't be able to have a party because of Rosa's school trip. But I could have been worse… She was positive that her mother had gotten her a gift.

And she couldn't wait to see what Sharpay had gotten her. She knew it was a bit childish, but this present excited her the most. She knew Sharpay had a lot of money, – everyone knew that – so she would, without a doubt, have gotten her something special and fancy. Maybe, if Gabriella was lucky, it would even hint if Sharpay felt the same for her. Of course getting gifts from her other friends was awesome too, but this… This would be the highlight of her birthday.

Today was Wednesday. And her birthday was Friday. She almost couldn't wait. But tomorrow was Thursday, which meant hip-hop class with Sharpay, which meant seeing her best friend in small shorts and a tight top. Gabriella believed she would be able to get through that day, even if she was excited for Friday. It really wouldn't be _too_ hard.

Gabriella turned onto her back, and smiled into her pillow. Just the image of Sharpay was enough to get her all giddy. It was great, really. But maybe she should think about getting a bit more attention herself? She knew she didn't wear too revealing clothes like Sharpay did, and for hip-hop class she usually wore loose work-out pants and a t-shirt. Perhaps Sharpay would like the change? It was worth a try, anyway. She'd have to see if she had something she could wear. Otherwise she'd have to buy some if she got money for her birthday.

Gabriella closed her eyes and exhaled. This was the life, really. She knew she didn't do much, and some would probably be bored. But she didn't. She could hang out with Sharpay for hours no end and they'd still have fun together. Wasn't that what it was supposed to be like? Sure, they argued, but most couples did that anyway, so that shouldn't stop her. She did know that she had probably neglected her friendship with Taylor a little since she and Sharpay became closer, but she hadn't heard the other girl complain.

Gabriella was pulled out of thoughts when she felt something on her back. It didn't take her too long to realize that Princess Cutie had done an entry, and was now moving to lie down. "Silly, silly cat…" Gabriella whispered, and tried to bend her arm around, so she could touch the kitten. It didn't really work, though.

"Oh, so she's silly?"

Gabriella turned her head to the other side, and opened her eyes. Sharpay was standing by the door. She had placed two glasses on the table – one was filled with some white liquor (milk!) and the other was filled with something Gabriella knew had to be chocolate milk. Sharpay was unbelievable at times. It was probably also her who had dumped Princess Cutie on her back to begin with. Gabriella smirked, "No, you're silly."

Sharpay arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction, "Oh, am I now?" she questioned and took Princess Cutie off of Gabriella's back. She kissed the kitten plenty of times, before she hugged it to her chest, and sat down on the floor, back leaning against the bed.

Gabriella had watched her in amusement. She turned around on the bed, so her head was next to Sharpay's. She reached a hand out to scratch Princess Cutie on the head, and the two girls enjoyed a comfortable silence. Princess Cutie was purring happily, eyes closed.

"Anyway…" Sharpay broke the silence and tilted her head upwards, to lock eyes with Gabriella, "I see you didn't find our books, huh? I guess we're not really going to get any work done today."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "I would suspect not." She whispered, staring deeply into Sharpay's warm, chocolate brown eyes. They were so filled of love and happiness, and Gabriella often wondered what it would be like if she just told her. She couldn't know for sure, but sometimes, when they shared times like this one, she actually believed Sharpay might feel the same. That if she just came clear and told her, they could be that happy couple and just… Be in love.

Sharpay shot her a smile, and glanced briefly at the kitten, before locking eyes with Gabriella again, "If we're not going to do any work on your project, which – may I remind you – we promised Ms. Farber would be excellent… can I see your French paper?"

Gabriella was immediately alarmed by this. She couldn't let Sharpay see her French paper. Even if Sharpay didn't have French, and wouldn't understand it completely, there was still words she'd get. And the fact that her name was written once at the very end might lead her in on it too.

"No." Gabriella quickly said, and shook her head.

Sharpay lost her jaw on purpose, "No?" she questioned, "Why not Bri?" she then wriggled her eyebrows, "Is there dirty things in there?"

"Sure," Gabriella said, and stuck her tongue out at her, "my French teacher is dear old Mrs. Tautou. She's 57 and about to retire. I'm sure I'd write my sex fantasies in there."

Sharpay made her eyes go wide, "You would?" she questioned, and Gabriella giggled, "Am I in there? You know, I _better_ be in there!"

Gabriella giggled again, even if she had troubles doing so. She kissed Sharpay's cheek and said, "You know you are, dearie. Wouldn't want to have any sex fantasies without you!" Gabriella swallowed hard, knowing just how true that was, "But you still can't see it."

"Fine!" Sharpay pouted, and turned her head to Princess Cutie again, "It's not like I know French anyway…" she mumbled, before kissing the kitten. Then she kept on stroking her, "If Bri is this mean, I'll just talk to you Princess. At least you're not keeping secret, French, sex filled essays away from me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up, to let Sharpay be. She made her way across the floor and sat down by her computer, quickly turning it on. Her eyes fell on the two glasses at the table, before she glanced back at Sharpay, who was busy kissing the kitten and after that, mumbling things about Gabriella into her fur. Gabriella glanced back at the two glasses again, and her eyes fell on the one with chocolate milk. It seemed like Sharpay had used the perfect amount of chocolate this time…

Gabriella got an evil smile on her face, and reached out to grab the glass. Not long after she had grabbed it, and it was inches from her lips, did Sharpay holler from behind her.

"Bri!" she said, and Gabriella turned around in her office chair, eyes wide, "Put that down!" Sharpay demanded, "You said you didn't want chocolate milk and there you are; stealing mine. Put it down!"

Gabriella quickly stuck her tongue out of her mouth before taking the first sip. Sharpay's eyes went wide, and she placed Princess Cutie on the floor, to go get her chocolate milk. The kitten quickly left the scene, when Sharpay hurried across the wooden floor, but before she got that far, Gabriella had downed the whole glass.

"Bri-iii!" Sharpay whined, and hit Gabriella across the head, "I can't believe you."

Gabriella laughed, she just couldn't help herself, "It looked so good!"

"Well, that's because it's chocolate milk!" Sharpay said. Her brown eyes were still filled with fake-anger, "And now I'm stuck with milk…"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and turned around to write her password. Sharpay bit her lip, deep in thought. Before Gabriella even managed to turn around again, she had grabbed the glass with milk and went for the door, "I'm gonna go get myself some chocolate." She said.

Gabriella was about to say something, but Sharpay closed the door behind herself, and hurried down the stairs, as fast as the filled glass would let her. She stopped on the halfway to drink some of it, because it was just about to splash all over her. She went into the kitchen and placed the glass on the table, before bending down to find the chocolate container where she had put it.

However the phone rang, and figuring Gabriella might not hear it, she stood up, and grabbed the cordless, which was lying on the kitchen table. She was so familiar with everything around this house, so she just pressed the right button and placed the phone between her left shoulder and ear, "Yeah?"

"Who's this?"

It was Troy.

"Have I gotten the right number?" he continued.

"It's Sharpay." She said, and before he managed to hang up or anything, she continued, "I'm at Gabriella's, so if you're looking for her, you've got the right place." She told him, and bent down the get the chocolate container.

"Oh…" he paused, while she opened up the box, and grabbed the spoon, "Yeah, I have the right number."

"Great," Sharpay said, as she counted how many teaspoons she put in her milk, "…_three…_ I'm just on my way up, so I'll take the phone with me. One minute, and I'll be there." She told him, while getting the chocolate back in the right cupboard.

"No, no!" Troy quickly said, his voice urgent, "No, I'm looking for Elena, actually."

Sharpay paused, "Elena?" she questioned. That was a bit weird. Now, she knew Elena adored Troy and got along with all of Gabriella's friends, but Troy actually calling to _talk to her_? There was something really odd about that, was there not?

"Yeah, I need to uhm…" he paused again. His voice had an odd edge to it, but Sharpay figured that maybe it was because of the conversation during lunch, or maybe it was because he was… hiding something… "…_talk to her_." he finished.

Sharpay bit her lip in thought, "Fine." she said, and let out a sigh, "I'll tell her you called, _Troy_."

"Thank you Sharpay." He mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Sharpay finished, before hanging up the phone. She stared out of the kitchen window for a few seconds, getting lost in thought. What was Troy doing called Elena? She knew it had to be something about that secret, but… It really bugged her. She had a feeling she should know about it, and yet – she didn't.

"Sharpay?"

She had, apparently, been standing there for some time, because she hadn't even noticed Elena pull up in the driveway, and now the older woman was standing in the doorframe into the kitchen, a questionable look in her eyes.

Sharpay turned around, and immediately got a smile on her face, "Elena? Hi." She said, and took a hold on her glass, to leave the kitchen.

Elena didn't move from the doorway though, so she stared her right in the eye, "Are you alright, Sharpay dear?"

"I'm fine yes." Sharpay smiled, and motioned towards her glass, "I was just getting something to drink since your _daughter_," she impressed this word, "stole mine."

"Oh, I see." Elena said, with a thoughtful look on her face, "I'll have to tell her off then, I guess."

Sharpay giggled, "Anyway… I better get up to her again."

"Oh." Elena said, and quickly moved from the doorway, to let Sharpay pass.

Sharpay stopped halfway through the door, and turned around again, to look at Elena, "And Elena…" she said, which caused her to turn around and smile at Sharpay, "Troy called for you? I promised I'd give along the message."

"Oh what a silly boy!" Elena laughed, as she picked up the phone from the table, where Sharpay had placed it, "He could just have told you… It's about _you-know-what_." she whispered the last part, and Sharpay nodded slightly, before going upstairs.

_Yeah, _Sharpay thought to herself, as she sipped her chocolate milk, happy to finally have some,_ I wish I did know what. _

* * *

_There you have it :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gabriella's birthday is ticking closer, and it's actually one of the main things in this story. I hope you enjoy the silly 'mystery' I've made here. Rofl. It's not really much of a mystery since some of you have already guessed what's going on, but anyway…_

_Anyway. Have some of you been having problems with the small lines the most of us use to divide parts of the chapter? I'm going insane here! All my stories are completely mashed together because those lines are gone. I went back to check my old stories, and they're all gone. I really hope they come back, or else it'll take forever to clear it up and get the chapters to make sense again. At least now I'm doing those other ones in stead; hoping they'll work just as fine. _

_I want to thank you all for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. And I really need them to go on, so please remember to drop on off on your way out ;P _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical – that all belongs to Disney. _


	4. Chapter Four

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Four **

**Tongues and Candy**

Sharpay groaned and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She really didn't have the power to move. She just woke up, and usually she'd be all energetic and hyper, but today she just felt like lying there. Of course if she just kept lying there, she'd never see Gabriella and that was really a downside. Plus, she really needed to crack Ryan. She had no idea why he was being so difficult. Why didn't he just tell her what was up when she asked? He acted like he thought she knew, but she didn't, and that was the problem.

Her door burst open and she turned her head to the side, to find Ryan grinning goofily at her, "'Morning sis!" he said, a hand on the doorknob, "You might want to get out of bed. Mrs. Johnson cooked us breakfast."

"Ryan!" Sharpay said, and threw the closest pillow after him, "Get lost, would you!?"

Ryan caught the pillow in his hand and stuck his tongue out at her, "Oh, I see someone's cranky. You better go to bed early tonight, you wouldn't want to be this way tomorrow."

Sharpay sat up in bed, hair spilling across her neck, "What's the big deal about tomorrow?" she whined, and rubbed her sore eyes, "I know it's Gabriella's birthday, but we're not even hanging out! She's going to dinner with her mother."

Ryan shot her a confused look, "Whatever you say, sis." He mumbled, before he threw the pillow back to her and left, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay hammered a closed fist into another fluffy pillow, letting out a deep sigh. She hated Ryan sometimes. Why did he have to act this way? He was such an annoying brother. She didn't get why people had always told her, they wished they had a twin brother. She'd love to exchange hers and get a baby sister like Rosa or something. Ryan was stupid compared to her.

Sharpay pulled her messy hair into a loose bun and got out of bed. She wasn't in a rush, but she did have to swing by Gabriella's house before school, so she had to leave early. She turned on her stereo on the way to her walk-in closet. She did a happy dance when one of her favourite songs came on. It always reminded her of Gabriella.

"_This morning was a fight to get up, Those words still ringing in my head, Never felt like such a fool in front of anyone, I guess that's what you do when you love someone…_" she sang softly as she went through her clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice today. She was going to the mall right after school. She had to find the perfect gift for Gabriella. She had been looking for months now, but never had she found something good. She wanted to give her something special and personal, but she also wanted to find her something nice. And it had to be exspensive so Gabriella would know how much she cared.

She hated the fact that she couldn't find anything and today was the absolute last chance. She didn't want to bring her present for Gabriella to school with her tomorrow and give it to her there, so she'd probably step by Gabriella's house later and surprise her. She was thinking right before midnight, slipping in through Gabriella's balcony. She knew it was corny, but she wanted Gabriella to have the gift before her actual birthday was over. She didn't know if her plans would come true though, because so far she didn't even have the slightest idea about what to give her.

She hated that. Gabriella was her best friend and she should know what to get her. But she didn't, and she hated herself for it. And she didn't even have that much time to really find the perfect gift, because she had hip-hop class later which was always a good thing. She had enjoyed it before, but after Gabriella joined the class too, it had been the best. She loved dancing with the other girl, because they always goofed off, and on more than one occasion, they had ended on the floor, falling on top of each other.

Sharpay eventually got changed into some clothes she believed would do and went to fix her hair and make-up. When all that was done, and she believed she was beautified enough, she grabbed her stuff and went down the huge staircase, softly humming 'When You Love Someone' on her way.

She bounced into the kitchen and placed her stuff on the table, before she took a seat on one of the barstools. Ryan was sitting right in front of her, happily sipping his breakfast smoothie. Sharpay offered Mrs. Johnson an appreciative smile when she placed one in front of her too.

Just then, Vance and Amy Evans made their way into the kitchen, dressed in their usual business attires. Vance was wearing his suit and his glasses, which meant he had a meeting, while Amy was dressed in a black pantsuit, with a white shirtwaist underneath. Her short blonde hair was styled and she was caring a briefcase underneath her arm, while trying to read through some papers. Her high heels said click when she walked across the marvel floor.

"Morning Daddy." Sharpay said, as Vance kissed her on the side of the head, "Morning Mother." She continued, before sucking her straw again, taking in the delightful taste of strawberry, banana and lemon.

"Morning Princess." Vance said, placed his briefcase on the table, and opened it, to get his papers out, "Mrs. Johnson? Amy and I will have to take our breakfast with us, we're leaving in a minute."

"Of course Mr. Evans, I'll get them ready for you." Mrs. Johnson replied, before she turned around to pour the smoothies into two plastic cups with lids on.

"Duckie," Amy said, as she closed her briefcase, after she had read her papers and stuffed them in there, "Will you be home tonight, we all wanted to go out for dinner at that new Italian restaurant in town? It has gotten very good reviews in the paper."

"That's right, son." Vance said, and looked Ryan in the eye, "Mr. Walters was there at the first night. He has spoken nothing but good words about it. We thought we ought to try it out."

"Sure," Ryan replied and smiled at his father, "I'll be there. I don't have any plans."

"What about you, Sharpay?" Amy asked, and turned to her daughter, her smile stiffening a little, "Will we be graced with your presence at dinner for once or are you spending the evening with that Montez girl again?"

"Her name is Gabriella." Sharpay told her mother, before she turned to her father, and shot him her sweet-smile, "And I have hip-hop class today, Daddy. I don't think I'll be able to make it for dinner. I could step by later, but… Gabriella and I usually hang out."

Her father got a soft look on his face, and Sharpay knew she had won. She had thought she would anyway, because she was a father's girl, "Oh Princess, of course you have to do your hip-hop class. We're not paying those money for nothing. And if you and Gabriella want to, you can always step by for dessert as soon as you're finished. We wouldn't mind."

Sharpay's smile got even huger, and she leaned up to kiss her father's cheek, "Thank you Daddy." She sweet-talked, before turning back to her mother, a somewhat triumphant smirk across her face. She had never really gotten along with her mother that well.

"Why are you spending so much time with that girl anyway?" Amy continued, and Sharpay could feel she wasn't about to give up on this subject. She often spoke aloud about her thoughts of Gabriella, and it was made clear that Amy didn't want her daughter to be around 'that girl'.

"She's my best friend." Sharpay simply replied, and resisted to roll her eyes. She hated that her mother was like this. Why couldn't she just accept everything? She accepted that Ryan had joined the baseball team, and yet she couldn't accept this.

"What happened to Lea, Emma and Jackie?" Amy asked, referring to the three girls Sharpay always used to hang around with, whenever it was possible.

Sharpay groaned, "They weren't my friends, Mother. They only hung around me because I'm me. I'm dang fabulous and they knew it. And when it really mattered they really didn't support me as much as friends should." She finished, and looked her mother in the eye, "So excuse me, Mother, that I have found a true friend. And weren't you the one who wanted me to spend time with my 'chumps'?" she used air quotes to annoy her mother a bit more, "What happened to that?"

"I didn't expect you to practically fall in love with her." Amy said, and shook her head to herself, eyes on table.

Sharpay spit out her smoothie before she even knew she had done it. She stared with wide eyes at Ryan and quickly wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand, "Excuse me!?" she spat, turning her head to her mother, who was now looking up at her again, "What did you just say?"

"Well, I'm just saying that sometimes it seems like you girls are awfully close, and…" she trailed off and shrugged a bit, not really knowing exactly how to continue.

Sharpay rolled her eyes like the true Drama Queen, she really was, "Yes, we are awfully close, Mother. But I love Gabriella. She's the only true friend I've ever had. It's not like Ryan stood by me when I really needed him during summer."

"Gabriella didn't do that either, Shar." Ryan butted in from across the table, and ignored the angry look Sharpay shot at him for meddling, "You guys had a huge fight during summer. You weren't exactly best friends, you know."

Sharpay glared at him once more, before turning back to her mother, who looked at her with a demanding look in her eyes, "Yes, I know, Mother. Gabriella and I did have a huge fight during summer. But we worked it out. And we forgave each other. She's my best friend, so drop it."

"Yes, Amy." Vance said, and placed a hand on each of Sharpay's shoulders in protective way, "Let the girl be. You can't decide which people Sharpay hang out with. I'm just happy she has finally found someone she really enjoys being with."

Amy nodded, knowing she had lost this battle for now. She grabbed her briefcase again and carefully accepted the smoothie Mrs. Johnson handed her. "Thank you." she replied, before she hurried out of the kitchen and into the hallway to get her coat.

Vance leaned down and placed his mouth next to Sharpay's ear, "I'll see you later honey. You and Gabriella should step by the restaurant and get some ice cream. Mr. Walters spoke wonders about their cookie dough." He whispered.

Sharpay turned her head to look at him, and shot him an appreciative smile. He winked at her, grabbed his briefcase and smoothie, and was out of there too. Sharpay waited patiently until she heard the front door go, before she turned around to the table again and groaned loudly.

Ryan smirked, "Learn it, sis."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Just 'cuz you're Mother's favourite." She said, and jumped off of the barstool, to leave for Gabriella's. She ignored his protests, telling her that yes, he might be their Mother's favourite, but she was Daddy's Princess. She just hummed to herself and tried not to think of what her mother had accused her of. She had no right to say such things to her daughter, no matter what. She hated that Ryan didn't even support her, and that their mother just kept on insisting. At least her father was a bit supportive.

"I'm leaving for Bri's!" Sharpay let Ryan know. But she didn't even wait for his response. She hurried out of the front door and into her pink convertible, quickly speeding off.

**--ooo--**

"-I mean, I was just thinking, that if we picked 'Girls in gangs' as our subject, we'd be able to do a lot or our own research, which could be totally fun!" Gabriella finished, as they took a stop in front of Sharpay's locker. She had just been telling Sharpay all about the idea she got yesterday when she was almost asleep. She thought it was kind of awesome, but for some reason Sharpay didn't seem to think so.

"But Bri…" Sharpay said, and turned around from her open locker, "We have to use Calculus and Creative Writing as our subjects. I don't think we can actually answer that in an assignment with those two subjects, do you?"

Gabriella shrugged. She had been so proud of what she had thought of, and now Sharpay just blew it off, "I dunno. We could always try." She settled for saying, hoping Sharpay would at least give her pros for getting an idea.

"But…" Sharpay paused and offered Gabriella a smile, "I like your idea, Bri, it's not that. It's a very interesting subject, but… Ms. Farber mentioned something about Holberg and his epistles. And something about ladies and rest for the brain. I think we have to look closer to the papers she gave my class. Did Mr. Edwards give you anything?"

Gabriella couldn't help but be amazed by Sharpay. Where did she think of these things? Of course it would be smarter to look into the stuff their teachers gave them. The assignment was vague, you just had to use the two subjects. No one mentioned what you were going to do with them, because perhaps their teachers wanted them to think of it themselves. And Sharpay just did all the work.

"You're a genius, Shar!" Gabriella said, and wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'll find the papers tonight so we can get started soon. Will you be able to hang out today?"

Sharpay pulled back from Gabriella and made a face, "I'm sorry Bri, I have plans." She replied.

Gabriella knew it probably was nothing, but she hated when Sharpay couldn't hang out because she was doing something else. It always made her feel bad about not being included. She decided to play it off, though, "With who!?" she gasped, and dramatically placed a hand on her heart, "Your new best friend?"

Sharpay threw a guilty face, "Yes," she said, voice low, "yes, it is. My new best friend…" she looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "Kelsi! My new best friend Kelsi."

Gabriella waved a hand in front of her face, much like Janice on 'Friends', "Oh my God… Oh my God… You've got a _new best friend_?"

Sharpay sighed, closed her locker, and turned back around, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way, Bri. I honestly wanted to break it to you gently. But…" she let out a huge sigh, "When you ask like this, I cannot lie. So, here's the deal:" she placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, and pulled a serious face, "I'm gonna miss you."

Before either of them knew what had happened, they both broke into a full belly laugh. Sharpay leaned back against her pink locker and clutched her stomach, happy that she hadn't taken any of her books out yet. Gabriella leaned forward, hair spilling across her neck. She couldn't keep herself from giggling loudly, and soon she was gasping for air. Not only because their little 'role-play' had been funny, but also because people now were giving them odd stares.

"You're going to be the death of me, Sharpay Evans." She managed to choke out, as she moved around and rested herself next to Sharpay, against the row of lockers.

Sharpay gazed softly to the side, her brown eyes warm when they caught Gabriella's, and Gabriella couldn't help the fuzzy feeling that soared through her body, "If I'm going to be the death of you, I'm afraid I'll die with you." she whispered, a smile on her lips, "I know my life won't be this fun without you, and then there's really no point of living."

"Aw!" Gabriella said, and quickly launched to the side, wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck with a soft giggle. She just couldn't help herself. She loved that blonde princess so much. She didn't know what happened to her senses when she was around her; something just changed. Everything felt good, and she just… she was just so amazed. "You're so cute." She whispered.

Sharpay threw one of her girly giggles, and buried her face in Gabriella's neck. Gabriella involuntarily shivered, and ignored the fact that they were standing in the middle of the school's hallway, "You're so cute too." Sharpay whispered back, and while Gabriella had expected her to move her face after this, she didn't do so. She kept her head in place, mouth moving gently over the sensitive skin of Gabriella's neck every time she breathed.

"Uhm, Sharpay?" she questioned, and gently tried to push her blonde crush off of her, but with no success, "Aren't you going to move?"

"You smell nice." Sharpay decided, and sucked on her neck with little pressure.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shrieked and finally pushed her off, moving her hands to cover her neck, "You're crazy!" she said, as she shot her a glare and opened Sharpay's locker, to take a look at herself in the mirror. Luckily, nothing was really shown.

Sharpay giggled, "Chillax, alright? I didn't put pressure in it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "But you could have." She just said and moved away from Sharpay's locker, so she could get her stuff together.

Sharpay grabbed her books, while Gabriella kept on rubbing her neck. She couldn't believe Sharpay at times. That girl had to have lost some brain cells while she grew up, there was no doubt about it. She was so smart in some places, but when she did stuff like this… Gabriella really believed there was only air in her brain.

She dropped her hand to her side, and let her gaze wander to the golden star on Sharpay's locker again. She couldn't help but love it. It was _so_ Sharpay. Yet she still wanted one for herself too. At first when she had met Sharpay, and hadn't known her, she had believed it was too much, and Sharpay was too self-centred, but after getting to know her friend, she realized Sharpay was just silly and had the golden star there because she thought it was fun.

Gabriella knew she had it specially made at some place at the mall, and she had often wondered if she should go have one made. But she wouldn't want anybody to call her copycat or something like that, so she had quickly blown off the idea. That'd just hurt her. Even if it was only Sharpay, Troy, and a few other people's opinions that actually mattered.

She reached a hand up and trailed a finger over the star, just as Sharpay closed her locker and faced her with a cheery smile. Her hand was up in the air, where the door to the locker had just been, and Sharpay made a face, "Want to touch me that bad?" she asked, and bit her lip, "You know, you could just ask? I bet we could arrange some amazing kitchen sex if you are really up for it."

Gabriella moved her hand a bit further and whacked Sharpay on the side of the head, "Shut up." she whispered, and rolled her eyes, "I was just amazed by your star. It has nothing to do with you. Get your face outta your cloud."

"But I like my cloud." Sharpay said, in a matter of fact tone, "It's pink."

Gabriella shook her head at her friend and decided that she'd just about had enough of Sharpay right now. If she didn't move, they'd be stuck there all day and miss their classes. She leaned forward and kissed Sharpay's cheek before she turned around and hurried down the hallway, to find her own locker.

Back was Sharpay, a hand on her cheek, and a satisfied look in her eyes, as they wandered to the golden star on her locker. She might just have found that something special.

**--ooo--**

As always, they had a rather weird lunch. It was inevitable. They were all so different people, they couldn't just sit around a table and discuss something they'd all join in on. Some were quiet, if the subject wasn't really one they preferred, and the others talked. Mostly though, Sharpay spoke enough for all of them, and she didn't care what the others wanted to talk about. She started this lunch, by sitting down in front of Kelsi, and asking her if she got rid of the guy yet.

Kelsi's eyes went wide, "Uhm, no." she simply replied and shrugged a bit. She then paused, by the look Sharpay gave her, "…was I… supposed to do that?" she questioned.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and determinedly reached across the table to grab Kelsi's cell phone, which was lying next to her lunch box. Kelsi made a go for it, not wanting Sharpay to read through her texts, but the short pianist was too slow.

"Give it back!" she said, wide eyes through her round glasses.

Sharpay smirked, "No. I'll get rid of him for you." she turned her gaze downwards to the cell phone and tried to figure out which buttons to push, "Now if only I knew how these cheap cells work." She scrunched her nose up in that cute way, Gabriella loved, "Bri?" she questioned, and nudged her shoulder to hers, "You know how to work this?"

Gabriella gave Sharpay a look, "Just give Kelsi back her phone, Shar." She said.

Sharpay gave her a pouty look and slid the phone across the table to Kelsi again, "You're no fun." She said, before she digged into her lunch. It was Elena's work again, and she found this particular thing rather weird-looking. She took the 'thing' up and held it out to exam it. "What's this?" she asked Gabriella. Now, she liked Elena's food, but some of that Spanish stuff was not always that tasty, "Should I be worried?"

Gabriella reached into her own lunch box and grabbed hers. She happily took it to her mouth and bit into it, "It's Pepitos!" she happily mumbled, through her food, "It's Spanish, and it's basically just meat in bread. A sandwich with meat."

"Really?" Sharpay questioned and carefully took a bite, to the amusement of everyone around the table. She chewed it carefully for a few seconds, before swallowing. She had a happy smile on her face, "It's good!" she said, before taking an even huger bite. "It's only meat and bread?"

"Yup." Gabriella said, and bit hers too, "Ma makes the best Pepitos."

"I thought Pepitos was a kind of candy." Ryan questioned, from across the table. He had been watching the two girls with amusement.

"Candy?" Troy piped in, a curious look on his face, "I've never eaten candy named Pepitos."

"Pepit_o_." Sharpay quickly corrected him. She then noticed their odd stares, and decided to elaborate, "It's candy. From Denmark. Dad brought a whole bunch of them when he visited Copenhagen for business. They're these small colourful balls with liquorice inside. They taste alright, but not if you eat too many."

Chad gave her a curious glance. Whether he wanted to taste this candy or found her information weird, she didn't know, so she decided to shrug it off, "What?" she rolled her eyes, "I liked them okay? They were… good."

"Yeah, they actually did taste okay." Ryan quickly added, a shot a smile in his sister's direction.

"Thank you, Ryan." Sharpay said, before she took another huge bite of her Pepito and got lost in her food. Gabriella smiled in her sandwich, because she couldn't help it. Nothing shut Sharpay up like food. Seriously. That girl could eat probably whatever, whenever.

"Anyway," Chad said, and everyone turned to look at him, "I had this weird conversation with my brother. His friend in preschool was able to roll her tongue, so he asked me if I could. I can't, but it made me wonder if some of you could."

"Mhm, I can." Taylor said, and turned to her boyfriend to show him. Chad got a huge smile on his face and clapped his hands excitingly. Taylor turned back around, "Any of you can?"

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't, but I've always wanted to be able to. You can't learn it though, you have to be born with the ability. I think it's unfair." She bit into her sandwich again and chewed slowly.

Martha giggled a little, "I can't do it either, but it's not like I'm crying over it."

"Let Bri cry if she wants to!" Sharpay said and protectively placed an arm around Gabriella' shoulders, "I think it's cute, alright?"

Gabriella giggled.

"Why don't you show them what you can do, Shar?" Ryan chipped in, from across the table.

Sharpay immediately whipped around in her seat, blonde hair cascading into Gabriella's face. She blinked a few times and brushed her lips off, before looking at Sharpay. She was giving Ryan the eyes, and everyone knew that that meant he had done no good, "Ryan." She hissed.

"What?" he questioned, as if he didn't know he had upset her.

"Tell us, Sharpay!" Troy quickly said, his blue eyes shining. They could all tell he wanted to know about this. But it was probably only because Sharpay didn't want to tell it, so he wanted to hear it, "What can you do? Something with your tongue?"

Sharpay let out a huge sigh, "Okay, but no freaking out, alright? One of my friends found it totally creepy and our friendship was never the same."

"It's not gross, is it?" Taylor asked, wanting to be prepared if she had to cover her eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "No, it isn't. There's just not that many people who can do this." She gave them all a look, and they kept quiet, watching her. She then opened her mouth a bit and stuck her tongue out. First, she rolled it into the 'known' u-shape, but then she stretched it out again, and turned it around so it was standing vertically. The left side of it up, and the right side of it down.

"How the hell are you doing that, woman!?" Chad shrieked and placed a hand on his mouth, as if it was hurting him, that she was doing that.

She quickly shrugged her shoulders and turned it the other way around, so the right side was up, and the left one was down. Then she pulled her tongue back in and giggled.

"Fuck and death, Shar." Zeke said, an eyebrow cocked, as he stared at her, "How did you do that?"

"I dunno…" she said, and went back to her sandwich.

"It's a shame she's not a boy." Martha whispered. It probably hadn't been her intention for everyone to hear, but they did, and turned to her wide eyed, "…what!?" she shrieked, "I was just thinking…" she motioned downwards and Ryan shook his head.

"We knew what you were thinking, Martha." He replied.

"Yeah," Chad added and shuttered, "thanks for sharing, by the way." He continued, and then turned back to Sharpay, a huge smile on his lips. He eyed Gabriella for a few seconds, before saying, "Or y'know, she could just become a lesbian."

"Chad!?" Taylor shrieked and hit him on the arm.

He rubbed it gently and gave her a pouty look, "What did you do that for?"

"For saying inappropriate things!" Taylor whined, and gave him the look he feared from her.

"You know, maybe I should become a lesbian. I'd be a good lesbian." Sharpay simply just said, still chewing her lunch. She caught them staring, and quickly continued, "I just mean… Girls are cute, y'know? And what a waste with my amazing tongue. It's not like I can use it on a boy."

"You're just too much, Sharpay." Martha said, shaking her head.

Sharpay laughed and started talking more about her 'idea' while Gabriella got lost in her own world, pretending to listen. But she couldn't really think of anything but Sharpay's tongue and the statement the blonde girl had just made. Her brain had stopped working all together when Sharpay had uttered the words 'You know, maybe I should become a lesbian'. She had simply just stopped thinking and had gotten lost in an inappropriate daydream about Sharpay, her tongue a bed and… a very naked Gabriella.

She choked on the Pepito she was eating and started coughing, ignoring the strange look Troy was shooting her.

**--ooo--**

Gabriella digged through the paper stack on her table, trying to find the last papers Mr. Edwards had given them in his class. She knew she was a smart kid and she always did good in school. But she wasn't really that organized. Once they were done with something, she just threw it in the growing stack on her office table, until the day she had the time to organize it into the folders she had on her shelf.

She still had about and hour before Sharpay picked her up for their hip-hop class and she was going to spend it on her homework. She had to get some of it done. She didn't want to spend the weekend of her birthday working. Tomorrow was the day, and she couldn't be more excited for it.

Her cell phone went off next to her, vibrating away, and she quickly grabbed it, seeing Sharpay's name on the screen. She opened the text and got a smile on her face by the answer. Sharpay had asked her before, what she wanted for her birthday and she had said, 'I'm not sure'. Now, this was Sharpay's reply…

_I'll buy you anything. You just name it, and it'll be in your house before the weekend is over. I can also provide you with hugs, kisses and that amazing kitchen sex we discussed. You just name it. _

Gabriella skimmed the text a few times more, pondering over what to write her back. She didn't really know what she wanted for her birthday. She figured it would be too corny and too high a risk to just come out and say 'You'. She had to be more clever. And… she had to give her a clever reply.

_Haha. Just name it, you say? I'm into amazingly hot kitchen sex… with a bit of romance. _

Her thumb lingered on the 'send' button, but eventually she just pressed down, hoping she wasn't too… well, she didn't even know a word for it. She just hoped Sharpay wouldn't be offended by this. But why would she? She was usually the one who started this whole thing. Usually, she was the bad one! Gabriella just had to give her something back… She couldn't just reply as if Sharpay wasn't writing those things to her.

She didn't even bother to start digging through her papers again, because knowing Sharpay, she would have sent a witty reply back in no time. She was right, because her phone vibrated again, and she opened the message, anticipating the answer.

_There has to be romance in it too!? I thought that we could maybe just (forgive my language) …maybe just take each other on the kitchen table in your kitchen. I'll drop by during the weekend. If you REALLY want to, we can take a walk in the night… is that romance enough? _

Gabriella giggled and placed the phone on her table, to look through those papers again. She could text Sharpay all day if she wasn't careful. But before she even managed to get that far, her phone went off again. She grabbed it, wondering what Sharpay wanted now.

_Btw, I already found your gift, so I'm gonna come real soon. There's no point in going back and forth from the east side of the city to the west. We'll drop by my house to get my things. Okay? _

Gabriella frowned, when she realized that she had to find her stuff soon. She had to find her clothes and pack her bag. But before doing that, she had to answer Sharpay. Contemplating what to write, she quickly decided for this;

_Yes, it is romance enough. And if you really want to, we can have sex in the kitchen. I'll just throw my mom and Rosa out of here for the night. Is that a date, then? ;P And yes, I'll find my stuff right now, babe. _

She quickly sent the message, not thinking much about it, before she hurried to her closet, and ripped it open, scanning it for her work-out clothes. She was about to reach for her ordinary grey long-legged pants, when she remembered that deal she had made with herself the other day. She had told herself she'd dress in less close during hip-hop. She wanted Sharpay to notice her, like she noticed Sharpay.

Ignoring the constant vibration from her cell on the table, she reached for the pile of tops, quickly moving a finger down the side of it. She settled for a black one with thin straps and then moved to her shorts. She didn't really have much of those. She was… Well, she was more of a skirts person. Even during winter she would wear skirts. But she did have a few. She had a pair of cut-off jeans, she'd never wear in public, but right now… they looked pretty promising. Though they weren't the best work-out clothes, she decided to take them. The important thing today was not hip-hop, it was looking hot for Sharpay.

She found a sports bra and her sneakers, then moved to find her Friis & Company bag (Sharpay had brought that for her) to stuff it in to. It was a red bag, which normally, she'd never use, but it looked so cool. And the usual crown, which was what you recognized the label on, was decorated with small rhinestones. She quickly zipped the back, grabbed her cell phone and two ponytail holders, before hurrying downstairs.

Elena was just cutting some fruits and vegetables for Gabriella to eat before hip-hop class (she suspected Sharpay would be more than happy to eat some of them too), so she wouldn't get too hungry. She had figured that maybe they'd sit down and tell her what was 'hip' with their friends and eat them, but right now she could hear Gabriella running down the stairs, feet banging against each step.

She was about to holler to her daughter, that she should walk slowly, but decided not to, when she heard her slow down, as if something had happened. She focused her mind on the apple she was cutting, until she heard Gabriella slowly walk into the kitchen. She turned around, and found her daughter in deep thought, scrolling through her cell phone. Her bag was slung across her shoulder, and she looked really concentrated.

Elena decided not to say anything. She did turn back around and decided to put the fruit pieces into a box, since she had a feeling Gabriella would be leaving in a minute.

"Ma?"

Elena turned back around and casually scratched her cheek, "What, bella?"

"Sharpay wants me to ask you… if you'd be mad, if we had…" she started to read from her cell phone, her voice slow and low, "…crazy …kinda… kitchen sex…" she looked up to lock eyes with her mother, "on your table?"

Elena swallowed hard. She was confused by this, though she knew the girls did banter and flirt often, even if it never led to anything, "Mhm. I don't think I'd be mad." She replied, shooting a smile in Gabriella's direction, "I'd definitely have you tell me when, so I could be out of this house, and then ask you two politely to clean it off afterwards, just so we don't have butt prints on it while we eat."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, "I'll be sure to tell her that." she said, but just then, the front door swung open and they could hear Sharpay's heels clicking against the floor. Two seconds later, her blonde head was in the door, and she was shooting them a huge smile.

"Hey you two, chicas guapas." She said, and crossed the floor to kiss Elena's cheek. She smiled then, when her eyes caught all the fruit pieces, and she gave Elena a questionable look. Elena just smiled and Sharpay quickly grabbed a piece in each hand, stuffing one of them into her mouth. She turned around to look at Gabriella, "Are you ready, Bri?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yup, we'll just take that with us." She pointed at the food, and Sharpay's eyes lit up, as she quickly grabbed the container, Elena had put it in.

"I figured you'd want to eat before you left…" Elena trailed off, and ignored as Sharpay started moving her greedy fingers through the rest of the fruits – that girl could sure eat!, "Why are you leaving so early anyway?" she wanted to know.

"We're dropping by Sharpay's house." Gabriella explained.

Sharpay smirked next to Elena, "I have to leave Gabriella's present there so she won't peak at it…" she giggled, "And we really should leave, I have to get my stuff too."

Gabriella stepped forward and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Te amo, mama." She said, as she grabbed Sharpay's hand, and they were out of there.

**--ooo--**

"Bri, hurry up!" Sharpay whined and knocked on the locked bathroom door. Gabriella had, for some odd reason, wanted to change in there, and now they were late. Their teacher, a young dude who demanded they all call him J-Man, had already asked for them two times, since all the other girls were already warming up. "What are you doing, woman!?"

"I don't wanna come out!" Gabriella whined, and leaned her head against the door. She really regretted picking out those clothes. She'd never be comfortable enough in those to actually do some dancing. "Can't I hide in here until practise is over?"

"You're coming out right now, Bri!" Sharpay said, and hammered a hand into the door, "J has asked for us already, I think he has something to talk to us about. You can't look worse than I do. I have a cap on!"

Gabriella let out a huge sigh. She knew she was being ridiculous. And she usually wasn't like this. She just had to get out and get it over with. She slowly opened the door and peeked outside, eyeing Sharpay suspiciously. The blonde girl was leaning against a wall, eyes on the door. Gabriella took in a deep breath and slowly stepped outside. She didn't say anything, she just watched as Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing, Bri?" she asked, and took a step forward, to move around Gabriella in a circle, "Not that I don't like it, 'cuz Sharpay like-y, but… It's not very… uhm, how do I put this?" she searched for the right words, "…you-ish… Is it?"

Gabriella shook her head, totally embarrassed by this, "No! I don't even know what I was thinking!" she whined, even if she felt really happy that Sharpay liked the outfit, "I don't think I'm even gonna be able to dance in this. Can't I just go home?"

"You're being silly, Bri." Sharpay said, and grabbed her hand, "You look totally hot. I don't know why you're trying to impress J, and also – I think he has a boyfriend."

Gabriella dropped her jaw, "I'm not trying to impress J! Seriously Shar, that's sick."

"Then why are you wearing that?" Sharpay questioned. She nodded towards the outfit once before she held on to Gabriella's hand even tighter and dragged the Latina out of the dressing room. The others were already jumping up and down to some beat when they got inside, so the two girls gave J-Man thumbs up, and got into the back of the class, where they joined the jumping.

When they had all gotten warm, J-Man turned off the music and they all gathered around him in a circle. He had news and updates for their team. Sharpay leaned her head against Gabriella's shoulder, and let out a huge sigh.

J-Man clapped his hands together, "We have a huge competition coming up." he told them, his eyes serious beneath the hat, "Our team is the important one. This is the best team we have here; it's our only chance at winning. Me and Sasha have already arranged the dances, though they might need a few adjustments when we get started. I won't be holding up 'auditions' like last time; I already have people in mind for the more 'main' parts. Some of you will also have to step down and help the younger teams, because they need three 'grown-ups' in one of their dances."

He took a breath, and gave them all a look, his smile still intact, "We will be starting rehearsals soon. For now, I want you guys to go stretch out, and after that we'll run one of our series to get started. Then we'll have a short break and wait for Sasha to show up, and we'll present the first choreography for you guys. I'll come to talk to a few of you about something, while you stretch." He finished, eyes weirdly pointed in Sharpay and Gabriella's direction. The latter immediately thought they were getting in trouble.

They all broke away from J-Man and Sharpay placed her arms around Gabriella's waist, lifting her into the air. She squealed, as Sharpay carried her a few steps before she got too heavy.

"You're crazy!" Gabriella giggled, and then motioned for them to get to the back of the room, where they could stretch more privately. They were a lot of girls on this team, even one or two of the cheerleaders from school. Sharpay immediately started bending down to reach her feet and Gabriella stood still, admiring her backside and tight shorts.

_Snap out of it, Montez!_ she told herself, and instead of stretching, she jumped onto Sharpay's back, which caused the other girl to yell out, before they landed on the floor, a mess of limbs and hair. They both giggled a bit, before Sharpay got serious, shooting Gabriella the eyes.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind!?" Sharpay asked and stood up, hands on hips.

Gabriella stood up too, and made her way towards Sharpay, in that 'you shouldn't mess with me'-kinda way. She moved her head from side to side, ponytails bobbing and hips swaying. Sharpay giggled awkwardly and stepped closer to her too, and eventually Gabriella ended up on top of Sharpay's feet, the two girls hugging each other, as Sharpay walked backwards, Gabriella on her feet.

"You two, do you call that stretching?" J-Man wanted to know.

The two giggled again and immediately broke apart, turning to look at their trainer. They shot him innocent smiles, and he took a step closer, pulling the two girls with him, so only they could hear what he was saying.

"I want you two to do the main dancing." He explained them, voice more serious than they had ever heard.

Gabriella's eyes went wide by that idea, while Sharpay's face lit up, by the thought of being one of the few special collected. She nodded eagerly and Gabriella knew she had no say in this.

"It'll be a bit tough, but I believe you two can do it." J-Man continued, and shot them both his cocky smile. "So do we have a deal?"

"Oh, we have a deal!" Sharpay quickly said, trying to keep her excitement in.

J-Man winked at both of them, and the minute he had turned around, Sharpay jumped on Gabriella, squealing like crazy. And Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and squeal along. If this made Sharpay happy, she could certainly do it. Even if she would be totally embarrassed in front of all those people. But it would be worth it.

A rush of emotions soared through her stomach when the thought of tomorrow and what it might bring entered her mind.

* * *

_Alright, alright, alright. I know I'm terrible for not updating this in like… forever (that's sure what it felt like!), but I have my reasons. My Troypay fic is nearing the end, and I really want to get it off my plate completely, which means I've been focusing a bit more on that than this. And then I just didn't have time in forever to write either. But I pushed myself to get this out, since I'll be away for the weekend, filming my movie, so it might be another week before I could write again. _

_The Pepito conversation was one we pretty much had in Spanish class the other day. A friend of mine brought the candy and we were eating it, and not being very serious, so then my silly friend looked the word up in the dictionary (I don't even know why) and came across the meaning of it. Now, my Spanish teacher then explained it to us, and we found it hilarious for some odd reason. My friends teased me all day long about me eating meat. You wouldn't actually think we were in 1g. _

_And then the thing about Sharpay's tongue. I've only met one person who can do that; and that's Maja, my friend. I think it's really cool, but one of my other friends found it disturbing. I actually got the idea for the lunch when she showed it to me about three months ago. I wrote it down for when I would finally get my Gabpay written. I hope you liked it ;D_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical, Friends or 'When You Love Someone' by Bethany Dillon. _


	5. Chapter Five

_**(That's What You Do) **_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Five**

**Birthday Blues**

Gabriella made her way down the stairs the next morning, yawning. Sharpay had dropped her off late last night, after they had eaten some very delicious ice cream at that fancy restaurant. She was tired as hell, but it was all worth it. It was her birthday, and today was a short day, so she figured she could get some sleep when she got home. Then later she thought she'd ask Sharpay over for dinner, since none of her family was coming and she wasn't throwing that birthday party. It'd just be her, Sharpay, her mother and Rosa.

She slowly went into the kitchen and took a seat by the table. Her mother was busy frying something on the stove (it smelled like eggs), so Gabriella popped her head onto her hands, elbows on table and watched her. It was still rather early. You couldn't blame her for getting up though, it was her birthday and she was very excited.

When Elena turned around she got so surprised she almost dripped the specula she was holding, "Gabby!" she exclaimed and then quickly emptied her hands to go around the table and hug and kiss her daughter, "You scared me, bella. But congratulations! You're seventeen now." she kissed her cheek, "Such a big girl." she continued, a hand on each cheek, as she looked Gabriella deeply in the eyes.

"Relax, Mamá." Gabriella chuckled, and placed a hand on each of her mother's arms, "I'm only a year older."

"Sure," Elena started and moved away to go check on her eggs, "but before I know it, you're eighteen and you'll be starting college and leaving home. What am I gonna do without my bella?"

"I think you'll do just fine." Gabriella giggled, and her eyes got huge and hungry when her mother dropped a load of scrambled eggs off on her plate. Mostly they just ate cereal or something for breakfast, because they didn't have time for more. But Elena hated that, because food was important to her, so she often got up very early to make something healthy. Smoothies was also one of her specialties.

Gabriella quickly scooped some into her mouth, "Yum!" she said, and locked eyes with her mother, "What's in this today? It's good."

"Hay albahaca, perejil, beicon…" Elena started going off in Spanish, lifting a finger with each ingredient, "Mhm, I think I forgot something…" she mumbled, and turned back around.

Gabriella swallowed the piece she was eating, and quickly offered help, "Tomates, Mamá. Hay tomates." She said, and shot her mom a cocky grin.

Elena turned back around and sighed, "I should have known that. I can see them right there." She laughed to herself and sat down in front of Gabriella, watching with a huge smile, as her daughter continued eating her breakfast.

"What?" Gabriella asked, when she looked up, to find her mom watching her.

Elena couldn't hide her smile, "You're so beautiful, bella. You really are."

"Mamá!" Gabriella said, and couldn't hide the blush creeping into her cheeks, even if they were alone. She hated when people complimented her. It was the worst. And Sharpay did it all the time too. But that just made her feel good. She loved it, because she got all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Elena laughed, but decided not to compliment on it further. Instead, she asked her daughter, "So… Will we be seeing Sharpay for breakfast this morning?"

Gabriella shook her head, a bit disappointed, "Nah, she texted me before." She mumbled, and nodded to her cell, which she had placed on the table when she came downstairs, "She's really busy, and apparently her mother thinks we spend too much time together."

"But why?" Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You girls love each other. I love having Sharpay over. She's such a sweetheart."

"Well maybe that's the problem." Gabriella offered, "We're always here. But it's not like I don't wanna go to her house, she just always wants to go here."

"You _do_ spend a lot of time here, yes." Elena agreed, but shrugged, "I thought her parents were never home anyway."

Gabriella snorted, "They're not. The one time they are, they expect her to drop everything. Like yesterday. It's not like she can just ditch dance class to go to dinner with them. Her father is cool enough, but her mother is crazy."

Elena sighed, and stood up, "Well, eat your breakfast, Gabby. I'm gonna go get a little… something." She made a dash for the living room door, and stopped again, to turn back around, "Un… regalo." She said mysteriously, before she was out of sight.

Gabriella chuckled to herself, "It's not like I don't _know_ it's a present." She mumbled, just as she finished the last bite of eggs. She was about to move and place her plate in the sink, when her phone went off again. Knowing it must be Sharpay, she quickly grabbed it, and couldn't hide her smile. It _was_ Sharpay.

_Haha, sorry, it's me again beautiful. I just wanted to ask you… Since it's your birthday and everything. Should I rather wear my red dress, which might be a bit chilly, though I could wear leggings too, or should I wear… Mhm, my skinny jeans and that blue top I bought the last time we went shopping? I think I have some blue stilettos to go with that one. _

Gabriella shook her head and leaned back in the chair, trying to picture Sharpay in each of the outfits. The blonde girl was so weird. Why ask her what to wear? It was _so_ Sharpay. And yet Gabriella appreciated it, because she really wanted a peak at Sharpay in that blue top. She remembered it to have a lot… of cleavage.

_The blue top, darling, I know it'll look__ fabuloso __on you. I cannot wait ;D But why are you asking me? _

She sent the message, just as her mother was back in the kitchen, carrying a not small, but not big present… uh _regalo_ in her hands. She had a huge smile on her lips, and Gabriella wondered what was in the pink wrapping paper. It had to be something good.

"Here you go, Gabby." Elena said, and placed it in front of her, "Open up. I really hope you like it."

Gabriella shot her mother a huge smile and slowly started undoing the bow on top. After that was done, she unwrapped it and found a white box inside. Now she was curious, so even if her cell went off next to her on the table, she couldn't contain her fingers, which opened the box. When she got a peak of what was inside, she almost lost her jaw; it would probably had gone all the way off, had it not been impossible. She couldn't see all of it, but she was sure it was a summer dress of some sort. She always wore this stuff, but yet she had never seen one like this. It was a light green colour and she could tell that there was no straps.

She got the dress out of the box and quickly held it up, her eyes wide in amazement. The dress would hug her upper body, and fall down to around her knees. At the bottom there was gold, and when she turned it around in her hands, she could see that there was somewhat of a ribbon system on the back to tie in different ways.

She looked up at her mother, love shining through her eyes. It was clear that this was not something you could just go buy anywhere; it was different, and she had a feeling where it was from, "Mamá, this is amazing." she whispered, a smile coming to her lips, "I love it."

"I'm glad, bella." Elena said, and she looked relieved, "I got it sent from tía Carmen in Spain, she said it was one of those one of a kind dresses from her shop. She said it was just you. I was really nervous you wouldn't like it."

Gabriella's smile got even huger, "I love it, Ma!" she said, and went around the table, to hug her mother close, "Thank you. I love you."

"Te amo también." Elena whispered, and kissed Gabriella's cheek, "Look in the box again, I think you forgot something."

Confused, Gabriella quickly went back to the box and found a pair of golden sandals at the bottom. They were just perfect for the dress. She picked them up, and gave her mother another look, "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome," Elena smiled, and leaned herself against the table, "and you better answer Sharpay before the girl gets impatient."

Gabriella placed the sandals and the dress carefully into the box again and picked up her cell phone. She clicked on the message and scanned Sharpay's reply.

_It's your birthday, isn't it? I want to look amazing for my girl ;P_

Gabriella couldn't hide her smile by the way Sharpay wrote 'my girl'. She started typing back, not aware that her mother was watching her facial expression. Elena knew that there was something between the two girls. She was not sure if they knew it themselves yet, or if they were already together without her knowledge, but she could see it in both their eyes. And she wanted to ask Gabriella about it. She had wanted to for a long time, but she hadn't been sure how to approach the subject. Deciding that it was just to do it, she settled for right now.

"Bella?" she questioned.

Gabriella looked up at her mom, curious, "What?" she asked, and placed her cell phone on the table.

"I've been… meaning to ask you something, Gabby." She started, now getting quite nervous, "I just… It's you and Sharpay really. Are you guys… Are you guys going out?"

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Má!" she exclaimed, as she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Her mother had noticed the way she looked at Sharpay and acted around her. Oh God, oh God, oh God… She _knew_.

"Don't get mad at me, bella." Elena quickly said, as she locked eyes with her very flustered daughter, "I've just been wondering, because… Because you guys act like it." she paused, and swallowed, "So I'm just asking you. I wouldn't be mad, Gabriella. I'd just want to know. I hope you know you can tell me anything." she gave Gabriella a, what she hoped was, supportive look.

Gabriella let out a deep breath. She knew her mother had pretty much figured her out. But it didn't seem like she was mad or disappointed in Gabriella's choice. It seemed like she was curious and just wanted to know what went on in her daughter's life. Gabriella decided to tell her about it; to just let her know. She took in a deep breath, "Mom, I…" she paused, and searched for the right words, "I'm not gonna lie to you, Mamá. Sharpay and I are not going out."

"But you want to?" Elena was quick; she could read her daughter. And if they weren't going out, she knew that Gabriella definitely wanted them to be.

Gabriella softly nodded, "Yeah," she whispered, "yeah, I want to. I know… I know she's not Troy." She said, voicing something she had been very insecure about. She knew how much her mother loved that boy. They still hung out a lot, but lately it had been more and more about Sharpay. Troy came over, but often Sharpay was already there and she couldn't hang out, "I know she's not a boy, and probably not what you had expected. But I … I love her."

"Oh bella…" Elena whispered, and reached a hand across the table, gently taking Gabriella's in her own, "I could see that, honey. I could. And don't you be scared. I'm not mad. And I love Sharpay. That girl is so adorable, and you couldn't find someone who worships you more than she does. All I ever wanted for you was to find someone who loves you. And she does. I know she does."

Gabriella looked up at her mother, afraid that she was soon going to start crying, "But Mamá…" she whispered, trying to hold back those tears, even if it was hard. She hated this; she hated thinking or talking about the fact that Sharpay wouldn't feel that same, "She doesn't love me like I love her."

"Of course she does, bella," Elena said, and lifted her hand to kiss it, "of course she does."

"But then why aren't we together?" Gabriella sniffed, and brushed a run-away tear off of her cheek, "We're not together, she doesn't feel the same. If she did, why hasn't she told me?"

Elena chuckled, "For the same reason you haven't told her." she observed, "She's scared. And there's a lot to be scared of. It's tough, putting your heart out there, leaving it out there. And you'll face other problems than just that. Society doesn't always have an open mind. But I'll be there for you, Gabriella. You girls are so… I love you both, alright?" she said, voice determined. She wanted to be there for them, all through everything.

Gabriella now kissed her mother's hand, "Are you sure? Do you really think she'd want that?"

"Who wouldn't want you, Gabby?" Elena said, and reached her free hand over the table, to brush all those tears off, "As I already told you earlier; you're beautiful. You really are."

**--ooo--**

When Sharpay saw Gabriella that day, as she came towards her, to meet in front if the pink locker like they had agreed to, she almost couldn't believe her eyes. Gabriella looked gorgeous. She was wearing a dress Sharpay definitely hadn't seen before and a pair of golden sandals. Her hair was falling around her shoulders – she looked amazing.

"Happy birthday, Bri!" Sharpay whispered and enveloped her in a tight hug, taking in the scent that was all Gabriella. She didn't let go for a long time; she just hugged her, a huge smile on her lips.

"Thanks!" Gabriella chuckled, as they pulled apart. She had been worried that when she saw Sharpay she'd be all flustered and nervous because of the talk she had had with her mother earlier. But it was okay. She was acting like she had always done.

Sharpay's eyes scanned her body again, "And wow, look at you… You're gorgeous, Bri. I love the dress. Birthday present?"

"Yup!" Gabriella said, and smothered down her dress, deciding not to comment on Sharpay's looks – that girl was _so_ rocking that blue top!, "From aunt Carmen in Spain. It's from her shop. One of a kind."

Sharpay nodded, "Amazing." she said, before she opened up her locker, "You'll get my present in the weekend. Assuming you can get together, of course." She gave her a stern glare, brown eyes filled with love.

"I can get together!" Gabriella quickly said, excited about the present she was going to have. It had to be something good when it was Sharpay; she had been asking Gabriella for wishes since last Christmas – and that was _awhile_ ago, "Which day? Saturday or Sunday? Or maybe you can come on over tonight? It's just me, Mamá and Rosie. You could join us?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up, "I'd love to!" she said, really excited about it. She had wondered why Gabriella wasn't inviting them all to some sort of party, but she figured she had her reasons. She'd love to spend time with the Montez family, though, "I'll have to ask my Mother, of course, but I'll really try to be there. I wouldn't miss it."

Gabriella thought Sharpay was acting a bit weird, but maybe it was just because of the accusations her mother had given them both yesterday; it'd freak anyone out. So maybe she was just a bit nervous to be asking her mother to go eat dinner somewhere else.

Gabriella didn't get to say anything to Sharpay though, because Taylor, Chad and Troy was approaching them. Glad to see her friends, Gabriella turned to smile at them; happiness bubbling within her. "Hey guys." She said, and locked eyes with Troy; her male best friend.

"Oh hey, Gab." Troy casually said, not even really looking at her, he just turned to Chad, "Wanna shoot some hoops before homeroom?"

"Definitely!" Chad said, and the two guys quickly hurried down the hallway, leaving behind a very disappointed Gabriella. Why wouldn't they say just a little 'happy birthday' or something? Had they forgotten, or had she done something to make them mad? She couldn't recall anything… Maybe they'd really forgotten her?

Sharpay looked just as confused, but before she managed to say anything, Taylor spoke up, "I gotta go find Martha before homeroom. I have to ask her something important. It cannot wait… See ya' girls." And then she was off too, without even a 'congratulations'.

Sharpay turned to Gabriella, eyes wide, "What was that about?" she wondered, and reached for Gabriella's hand.

"None of them even said anything…" Gabriella whispered, hurt soaring through her body. She locked eyes with Sharpay, "Do you think they've all forgotten?"

"No, Bri…" Sharpay whispered and took a step closer, placing a loose strand of Gabriella's curly hair, behind her ear, "They couldn't have… They wouldn't forget you. It's coming later, I know it."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile to Sharpay, even if she was disappointed in the rest of her friends; Sharpay just made her happy with a snap of her fingers, "Thanks Shar…" she said, and took a step closer, wrapping her arms around her friend. Sharpay hugged her back, and they stood like that for a long time. Gabriella just really needed it.

"Hey!" someone yelled, which caused the two girls to pull apart, "Get a room, okay!?"

Sharpay muttered goodbye to Gabriella without even looking at her, and hurried down the hallway. This time Gabriella was left behind, rather uplifted. If Sharpay didn't feel something for her too, she wouldn't have rushed off like that. Gabriella was sure of this.

**--ooo--**

Sharpay's 'promise' about it all coming later, didn't happen. No one had said anything to her by lunch period. She hadn't had any classes with Sharpay yet, so her birthday was rather sad. She was sure now that all her friends had forgotten, but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want to remind them and get their pity. She hoped Sharpay would get there soon, so she'd at least have a fun lunch.

Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were eating their lunches; the boys were off somewhere, probably shooting baskets in the gym, so she felt rather alone. But luckily enough princess Sharpay was to her rescue, because she rushed to the seat next to her, placing a white box on the table in front of her and said;

"Caitlin is my God."

"Caitlin?" Kelsi questioned.

"From _Cashmere Mafia_."

Taylor stopped chewing, "Isn't she the gay one?"

"Yup," Sharpay said, and nodded enthusiastically, "and the blonde one."

Gabriella chuckled, happy that Sharpay was there; her birthday had just gotten so much better, "What about her?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you, dear Bri." Sharpay dramatically said, and opened the box in front of her, "But before doing so, I have a little something for all ya' girls." She reached into the box and took out a cake of some sort. She handed one to Kelsi, then reached into the box again, took out another cake, and handed that to Martha. She did so with herself and Taylor, before she reached for the last cake in the box, and placed it in front of Gabriella, "I made a little trip to Zeke's father's bakery; that's why I'm late," she explained, and then reached into her pocket and found a little flag in it, "and also this…" she mumbled, and placed it in Gabriella's cake, "That's for you, girl. Congratulations. Again."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. This was also _so_ Sharpay. She could have been a bit more subtle trying to remind their friends that it was her birthday, but no… She had to go buy expensive cakes and place a flag in her piece. They had to realize that something was up now. Gabriella couldn't help but remind herself that it was no wonder she loved that girl. She did anything for her. Maybe her mother was right. Sharpay really did do everything to make her happy; she must love her.

"Thanks, Shar…" Gabriella said, and happily kissed her cheek, "It's awesome. But what has this to do with Caitlin?"

"Uhm nothing," Sharpay said, as if it was no big deal, "I just love her. She's gorgeous and she's blonde, and she reminds me a lot of myself. I just thought I wanted to share."

Kelsi giggled, and looked up from the cake she was inspecting, "Well thank you for _that_, Sharpay." She said, her eyes shining, "But what's the occasion for this cake?"

"Not that we don't like cake." Martha chipped in.

Sharpay swallowed when she felt Gabriella tense next to her, "You seriously don't know why I'm bringing cake?" she asked, trying to stand more up for her friend. She couldn't believe she was friends with these people; they were seriously dense. Wasn't Taylor supposed to be like… _smart_?

"No?" Taylor said, but Sharpay could see a little something flashing through her eyes. She couldn't read it, but it seemed like Taylor was questioning her, doubting her… She wasn't sure.

"Well okay then, I'll tell you!" Sharpay said, but as she opened her mouth, Gabriella's hand came to cover it.

"It doesn't matter Sharpay, forget it." she whispered in her ear, "I love the cake. It's great. I love you… Just forget it." she said. She was still hurting, but having a friend like Sharpay; a friend who'd do anything for her, it really made up for the lack of everything she got from her other friends.

"Fine." Sharpay sighed, when Gabriella had finally let go.

**--ooo--**

Sharpay was waiting all afternoon and evening for that text from Gabriella, saying that she could come over for dinner. But nothing came. She had even dressed up and gotten beautified so she was ready to rush out of the door the minute Gabriella said she could. She ignored Ryan when he asked her if she was gonna get going soon. She ignored her mother's call for dinner when that time came, but she couldn't ignore the hurt she felt on the inside when Gabriella never texted her.

But Gabriella was out of fault. Her mother had, around five thirty, told her that the two of them were going out for dinner, and that they were going now. Gabriella had quickly gone to fix up her make-up, and let her cell phone be. She figured she could tell her mom to drop by the Evans Mansion and pick Sharpay up so she could come with them, but her mother had insisted that it was just the two of them.

So now they had been eating dinner and was for some reason hanging around the restaurant. Gabriella felt extremely guilty that she couldn't text Sharpay and tell her why she _hadn't_ texted, but Elena kept saying she'd understand later. Gabriella was extremely confused, and when her mother got a text (which she _almost _never did unless Gabriella herself texted her) she felt that something was definitely wrong. Something was going on that she didn't know about – she hated that.

"Alright, let's leave now." Elena announced, and quickly grabbed her bag; she went up to pay while Gabriella took on her jacket and went to wait by the door. Her mother had acted weird all evening. And those texts she got. There was something fishy about this, but Gabriella couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ma, what's going on?" Gabriella softly questioned, when they went outside and into their small car, "You've been acting jumpy all evening, I can't seem to figure you out. And where's Rosie? Why couldn't Sharpay join us?"

Elena glanced quickly at her, as she gassed up the car, "Because it was supposed to be just the two of us tonight, Gabby. I've missed the You and I-time. Sharpay can come over for dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"But there it's not my birthday." Gabriella said. She knew she sounded like some little five-year-old, but she hated this. Having Sharpay over for dinner was the only bright thing through all her crappy day. Not one of her friends had told her 'happy birthday' so this had been the thing she was looking forward to. She had seen the four of them watching a movie (her choice; it _was_ her birthday) and then playing some games and stuff. Now, all she could was go home and sleep.

"I'm sorry, bella." Elena said, her voice almost cracking. Gabriella gave her another look. She seemed about to burst. Gabriella didn't know what was up, but then she didn't have to worry, because they drove into their driveway. Not wanting to spend another moment in that car – she just wanted to call Sharpay and then go to bed – she hurried out of there, and up the front steps. She didn't even pay notice to the fact that the kitchen lights were off, which they _definitely_ hadn't been when they left the house. She just locked open the door.

She came inside, kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket on the steps, before hurrying through the house to find her cell phone in the living room. She searched with her right hand on the wall for the light switch, and the second she found it and the light flipped on, the room was full of people;

"SURPRISE!!"

Gabriella jumped a little, but soon started laughing. Her hand found her mouth as Troy came to hug her and she then hugged him back, and then came Taylor, whom she hugged too.

"Guys!" she said, and hit Troy on the arm, "What's this?"

"Happy birthday, Gabriella." Taylor said, and stuffed a package into her arms, "You didn't actually think we'd forgotten, did you?"

Gabriella shook her head, as her eyes moved past Taylor and Troy, to find Sharpay. She wondered why she hadn't even come up to her yet; why she hadn't been in the front. She was sure Sharpay had something to do with this; she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

But as Gabriella's eyes searched all the smiley faces, where Chad, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke and Ryan were among, she couldn't see those familiar brown eyes. And then she realized that Sharpay wasn't there. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach as she placed Taylor's gift on the nearest table.

"What do you say, Gabby?" her mother giggled, and rubbed her shoulder, "I'm gonna go okay? Have fun… I'll be home with Rosie tomorrow. And we can definitely have that dinner. If you still want to. Tell Sharpay that."

Gabriella offered her mother a, what she hoped was, happy smile, "Thanks for this, Mamá. But it doesn't matter about that dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she kissed her cheek, and gave her a hug, all the while thinking that if Sharpay didn't bother to show up today, then she definitely wasn't invited to dinner tomorrow.

Elena left, all happy that Gabriella got her surprise party, and Gabriella turned back around, to come face to face with Chad and Kelsi.

"What's this CD?" Chad asked, and held up a burned CD.

Gabriella grabbed it, so she could see which one it was, and realized that it was _the_ CD, "Sharpay made it for me." she told them and hoped that they wouldn't put it on. She wouldn't be able to handle listening to their songs when Sharpay wasn't there for her birthday party.

"Cool, she has a great taste in music," Kelsi quickly said, and grabbed it, "let's put it on."

And then the two of them were gone; across the room to the CD player, where they, to Gabriella's disdain, plopped the CD in, and the familiar tunes started streaming through the speakers.

Gabriella took a step back, and watched as everyone started having fun. Her mind was only on one person. She couldn't figure out why Sharpay wasn't there. It didn't make sense. Ryan was there, so it couldn't even be their parents. Why wouldn't she show up? Weren't they friends? And here Gabriella had been naïve enough to think Sharpay felt the same…

As _When You Love Someone _came on, Gabriella almost couldn't take it. She hurried across the floor, and tapped Troy and the shoulder. He was talking to some redhead, but when he saw it was her, his smile turned huge, and he hugged her again.

"Haven't I done good?" he asked her, those blue eyes filled with love.

"Uhm, Troy?" Gabriella questioned, not caring that she didn't answer his question, and that he probably didn't care about Sharpay's absence, since he practically hated her, "Where's Sharpay?"

"Oh," he said, and she could see a rush of guilt and hurt and insecurity in his eyes that moment, before they glazed over, and went back to normal, "she couldn't make it. Somewhere important to be."

Gabriella nodded slowly and turned back around to find a place she could be alone. She didn't care that she had a house full of guests. This hurt way too much. She made her way into the kitchen and leaned herself against the refrigerator, the song still blasting through the speakers.

_Just give me time, if you need more  
There's no way to ever really know  
How to protect yourself or predict the outcome  
But you'll do anything when you love someone  
You'll do anything when you love someone_

* * *

_So yes. That was chapter five. I'll try to update quickly, but I'll have to write on A Lot Like Love first. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I did the best I could, and I have sorta been leading up to this day all through the other four chapters. _

_I was a bit disappointed by the reviews for last chapter because I didn't get that many, but then I reminded myself why I write again, and I realized it's only for me. Though it is nice to get response from my readers. I know you're out there; please leave me your thoughts. _

_Any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or 'When You Love Someone' or Cashmere Mafia. _


	6. Chapter Six

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Six**

**So You Had a Bad Day**

Elena was having a good day. She had just gotten home with Rosa from where they had stayed the night and now she was making breakfast. Rosa was watching TV in the living room and she could hear shuffling from upstairs, which meant Gabriella was up.

The house didn't look too good, but she had wanted for Gabriella to have an amazing birthday, and she knew they'd end up messing everything. But it was okay – she had decided a long time ago to clean all day anyway. And it could have been worse. Really. So she was happy with everything.

She turned when she heard patting feet coming into the kitchen and found Gabriella in the doorway, where she was rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a huge t-shirt which covered so much that she didn't have to wear anything else. Her hair was thrown back in a messy bun, but she didn't look nearly as beat out as Elena would have guessed she would. Now she became worried that something was wrong and that her daughter didn't have fun and that she'd ruined her birthday by throwing this thing behind her back.

"Good morning, Mamá." Gabriella tiredly whispered and she sat down on a chair, resting her head in her hands.

"Buenos días, Gabby." Elena smiled and placed three cups and three plates on the table. She then turned back to the bacon she was frying, multitasking the best she had ever learned, "Did you sleep alright, sweetie? Was it fun last night?"

Gabriella moaned, "It was okay." she said, and poured some juice into her cup, sipping it quickly so her voice wasn't so hoarse, "And I slept fine, it wasn't even late. What about you guys?"

"It was good." Elena said, and turned around, dumping eggs and bacon onto all three plates, "But what do you mean? Was it just 'okay'?" she placed the pan on the stove and turned her front towards the living room entrance, "Rosie! Breakfast!" she yelled, before sitting down in front of her oldest daughter, "Hopefully it was more than okay? It took us time to plan it."

"Well, it was fine." Gabriella said, before slowly eating her breakfast.

Elena leaned back in her chair and studied her daughter. She didn't even acknowledged that Rosa had come to join them too. She just watched Gabriella. She didn't look happy at all. She looked really sad. She was just eating her food, not really smiling. And the smile that always, _always_ had been in her eyes, weren't there.

"But what happed, bella?" Elena asked, and scooped some eggs into her mouth, "I can tell you're not happy, what happened?"

Gabriella looked up at her and shrugged, "I just didn't have fun." She simply said.

"Bella c'mon!" Elena said, raising her voice a tiny bit – which she almost never did, "You gotta give me more than that. Weren't your friends here? Didn't you have fun with them? Did I forget to buy something?"

"Má!" Gabriella said, sending her a look that said 'I really don't want to discuss this', "It was fine. You had done everything perfectly. I just… I hadn't really expected this, y'know?"

"But bella, it was a surprise party. I couldn't just tell you." Elena continued. She didn't care if Gabriella didn't want to talk about this right now. She could tell that something was really bothering her daughter, and she was confused that Gabriella wouldn't tell her. She always told her everything in her life, and this frustrated her to no end.

"I know how a surprise party goes, Mamá." Gabriella said, and bit her lip gently, "And it was a good party. I just didn't have fun."

Elena sighed, "But why?" she questioned. She knew she was really pushing this, but she just couldn't help it.

"Má, can we not talk about this right now!?" Gabriella exclaimed, angrily throwing her fork onto her plate.

Elena was very taken aback by the reaction, so she couldn't get herself to say anything. She just swallowed and nodded slowly, which got Gabriella to pick up her fork and continue her breakfast. Elena didn't dare move much. She glanced to the side, where Rosa was staring with wide eyes at her big sister. It wasn't very often Gabriella lost her temper like this. She was really angry or sad about something when she did.

Elena picked up a piece of bacon and bit it in half. She chewed and swallowed, before she dared to suggest something new, "Anyway…" she softly begun, and when Gabriella didn't tell her to keep quiet, so just continued, "Since we didn't get to have that dinner just the four of us last night, what do you say invite Sharpay over today? I'll make chicken-"

Gabriella cut her off by pushed her chair back loudly. She then threw her fork down again, which hit her glass and caused it to tip over. She didn't even flinch though, she just turned around and stomped up the stairs, her angry steps hammering into the floor until they couldn't hear them anymore. Elena's guess was that she had thrown herself onto the bed.

"What was that about?" Rosa softly questioned, mouth hanging open.

"I don't know." Elena just answered, confused herself. Something was definitely off. Something or someone had trigged her else so calm daughter off, and now they were paying the price. What the heck had happened?

**--ooo--**

Sharpay sighed for the umpteenth time that morning and placed her phone against her ear, hoping against all odds that Gabriella would answer this time. But she probably wouldn't. She had ignored her all the other four hundred and ninety nine times, so why not this too?

She realized that Gabriella wouldn't be answering and sadly let her fingers close the phone. She stared at it for a few seconds, feeling so sad. What was up? Why was Gabriella ignoring her? She thought that last night might have been because Elena wanted it to be just them – still it was weird that Gabriella couldn't call and tell her _that_ – but this morning too? She couldn't figure out what she had done to get Gabriella to ignore her this way?

If something had happened she would have heard about it now. She had got to have done something to Gabriella that the other girl didn't like. But she just didn't get it, because yesterday at school everything was cool between them. She was the only one who had remembered her birthday and everything seemed great. But now it was just…

She had got to know what was up. But she also didn't want to drop by because Gabriella obviously didn't want to see her. It was kinda hard to figure out what to do now, then. What could she do? Hope for Gabriella to forgive her for that thing she didn't know what was?

She looked up when her father came into the kitchen, carrying his briefcase. Who the hell had work on a Sunday? Well, only Amy and Vance Evans, of course.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Vance asked and kissed her hair, "Why the sad look?"

"Gabriella won't answer." Sharpay pouted and looked up at her father with those huge, sad, puppy-dog eyes, just so he'd feel really bad for her, "I don't even know what I have done. She's ignoring me."

"I'm sorry, Princess." Vance said, and placed an arm around her, "I hope you two work it out. I'd like to get to know her better. You girls are such close friends."

"Yeah." Sharpay sadly said, but then leaned up to kiss his cheek, "It's alright, Daddy. We'll work it out. Hurry up so you're not late, okay?"

Vance chuckled, "Sure thing, Pumpkin." He muttered before he went out of the kitchen, grabbing his sidekick on the way.

Sharpay leaned herself against the counter again, daring her phone to ring with her eyes. It didn't help very much, though. She had a feeling she could sit there all day if she wanted to; it'd never ring.

"No friends?"

Sharpay jumped halfway off her chair in surprise. She turned around to find Ryan grinning at her. He looked bombed. He obviously hadn't gotten enough sleep, he was wearing some of the clothes from last night, and even if he was cheery, you could tell he was tired.

"What's wrong with you, oh big party-goer?" She asked him, spinning from side to side on her counter chair. She couldn't help but be glad that she was already showered and dressed. She didn't want to walk around looking like he was looking now. That was just so not her style.

"Shut up, I don't look that bad." Ryan said, and dug into the fridge for something. He returned seconds later with a juice box. "I got home really late." He continued, as he stopped to open his juice box.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay just mumbled, gazing softly at her phone again.

He finally got it open and stuck the straw in, sucking on it for a couple of seconds. He pulled back and made a face, "Carrots." He groaned, before he went for the door to the hallway again. He stopped there though, and turned back to look at her, "Why weren't you there anyway?"

Sharpay shot him a look, "I had plans. I could have gone, because those plans didn't even pan out anyway."

Ryan bit his lip, "Sure, you might have had plans, but it was Gabriella's party." He paused for a second, all in his own world, sucking on his straw again, "You'd think her best friend would have had the decency to be there, right?" he looked at her, only to find her completely frozen in her chair. He didn't bother finding out what was up with her now, so he just turned on his heel and hurried up the stairs to his room.

Sharpay snapped out of it by the sound of his footsteps. She glanced down at the table, hurt floating through her body. She couldn't describe how that one sentence made her feel. It just broke her heart. She could feel tears pricking behind her eyelids; that's how hurt she was.

"Gabriella had a party…" she whispered, and opened her eyes in disbelief, "…but she didn't invite _me_?"

She let out a sob as realization dawned on her. Gabriella hadn't wanted her at her party. She didn't even want her to come to dinner today either. This was her way of telling her that their friendship meant nothing.

And that broke Sharpay's heart more than it probably should have done.

**--ooo--**

Gabriella stared blankly at the TV screen. She, her mom and Rosa had settled down to watch a movie this afternoon. She hadn't even bothered to shower and dress today, since she knew she would be hanging around home all day. Ryan had asked her yesterday if she'd want him to drop by with his guitar for another lesson, but she had declined, knowing none of them would be up to it.

Rosa had chosen some silly movie they had already seen a hundred of times. Gabriella didn't mind; that meant she could zoon out and sleep with her eyes open. It was 'Daddy Day Care' – she had always loved the acting and the story-line, but she wasn't up to anything today. She just wasn't. Had it been 'Honey' with Jessica Alba, she still wouldn't have paid much attention.

Her mind was full of Sharpay. She couldn't believe that her best friend hadn't come to her birthday party. And just that… that she 'had somewhere to be' as Troy had phrased it. How could that even be? She had said she could come to dinner, so why couldn't she come to a party? Something didn't add up, but Gabriella was too hurt and crushed to even try and figure it out. She kept hitting ignore earlier when Sharpay called, and now it seemed like the blonde girl had stopped, which relieved Gabriella.

She knew she couldn't avoid her forever. They'd have to see each other eventually. And she didn't _want_ to avoid her forever. She knew she'd miss her like crazy if she avoided her, but she needed space from her right now. Couldn't Sharpay get that she had hurt her by not showing up, and then leave her alone for a bit? She needed to lick her wounds. By Monday she hoped she could at least stand to see her in class. But she wouldn't be able to talk to her yet, she knew that. It would be too much.

She missed her already though. A whole twenty four hours without Sharpay was too much. Usually, if they couldn't be together during the weekend, they texted all the time. Or called each other. But mostly they were together anyway. Just for a half hour before one of them had to go somewhere else. And she knew she wasn't the only of the of them who needed their close friendship all the time. She knew Sharpay needed her just as much as she needed the blonde girl. That was also why she kept calling her, Gabriella knew that.

She reached out for her cell phone, not a where that Elena was watching her closely. He skipped through her folders and files and found all Sharpay's old text messages. She didn't know why, but she always saved their conversations, not just the regular stuff, of course, but when they had texted and their banter had gotten a bit more than friendly, Gabriella saved it. These text messages, most of them anyway, were nothing but flirt. She knew it wasn't meant that way from Sharpay, the blonde girl was naturally flirty and bantered with everyone, but they warmed Gabriella's heart, and made her feel like she had a chance.

Gabriella smiled to herself when she came across a more resent text message from Sharpay. She had not so long ago ranted off about her mother to Gabriella one evening. They had texted into the wee hours of the night, and showed up to school totally sleep deprived the next morning, but it was worth it for Gabriella, because Sharpay had really needed to get things off of her chest. Her mother had, once again, started going on about how the two of them were too close, and all that jazz. It was one of the reasons Gabriella really didn't want to go to Sharpay's house – she was afraid to run into Amy Evans.

The first text message she had gotten that night, just as she was closing her book to go to sleep, had looked like this;

_Hey girl. Fuck man, you know what? My mother now thinks that I talk too much about you, and that we, that's you and me, maybe could start going out and shit like that. Shut up, she's annoying to listen to. I mean, honestly, just because I now finally have a friend, that I have met you, apparently I'm homo. Thanks for crap, man. Who the hell does she think she is? Apparently I've never had friends before, and the ones I've had, has only been girls, here's Ryan and Javier included. Oh God, help me… I'm begging you!_

Gabriella had been utterly stunned when she read this message. She could tell by the words that Sharpay was really worked up about it, and that she was fed up with her mother, who apparently, according to Ryan also, had been getting on Sharpay's case lately about finding a boyfriend. Gabriella remembered she had been really confused if Sharpay was disgusted by the thought of them and hated her mother for implying such thing, or if she was just annoyed that her mother kept asking her questions about it.

Gabriella had answered with something reassuring and they had texted back and forth a couple of times, until Sharpay had decided to not think about her mother that much, and the two of them started some of their friendly banter. Gabriella had somehow managed to sneak in a question to Sharpay about being gay, and liking girls, and Sharpay hadn't brushed it off. She had written something about it being okay, and that if she found someone really special, she'd do it. Gabriella didn't know if that was a hint, and she'd been too scared to write something back, so she had settled for an;

_Uhm yeah… Me too (:_

And then their conversation had went on and they'd talked about this and that. Sharpay had told her that if it really did bother her mother that much, then maybe she would just turn gay just to despise her. Gabriella had agreed that that was a good idea, and Sharpay had bluntly – and jokingly – asked if Gabriella wanted to be the girlfriend, then. There had been a smiley, so Gabriella had known it was for fun, but she could never forget how her heart had skipped a beat.

That was the time she really realized how much Sharpay Evans had gotten to her. She couldn't help it… Sharpay was just, she was what made her happy. She could get her to smile and laugh at any given time. Gabriella didn't know what to do without her, and she couldn't be mad at her for too long. Therefore she knew that they'd figure this out too. She just needed time.

The doorbell rang, and since her mother and sister were watching the movie, Gabriella excused herself to go open it. She went right into the hallway, and she could see three forms through the glass of the door. She opened it, and was surprised to see Chad, Taylor and Troy standing there.

"Hey." She said, and opened the door wider, to let the three of them into the house, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come say hi." Taylor smiled and bent down to untie her sneakers, "And thank you for yesterday. It was an awesome party."

"Yeah, it was great." Chad added and leaned in to hug Gabriella tightly.

Troy followed in suit, after haven kicked off his shoes too, "Hi Gab…" he kissed her cheek, "Is the house back to normal?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "Mamá pretty much cleaned up everything. I was just… lazy."

Taylor giggled, "I wish my mom would let me have parties and stuff. She's so uncool compared to your mom."

"Mamá would be thrilled to hear that." Gabriella said, as she went up the stairs, motioning for the others to follow. She didn't want them to disturb her sister and her mother in their movie. They had been very cool today about everything – they hadn't questioned her further about what was wrong, and she really appreciated that, "C'mon, we'll go to my room."

"Cool." Chad said, and bounced forward and into her room. He threw himself onto the bed, just as the other three came into the room too. Taylor shook her head at her boyfriend and sat down next to him. Gabriella took her office chair and Troy opted for the floor, leaning against the side of the bed.

"It was so great yesterday." Troy said, and stared up at her, his blue eyes full of love, "It was the best party in a long time."

Gabriella stared at her hands, "I'm glad you had fun." She mumbled.

"Yeah. It was so great!" Chad added, his enthusiasm clear, "I dunno, but I feel like we danced and danced and danced, Tay. I thought my feet were gonna fall off when I finally got to my bed."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you, Chad!" Taylor sarcastically said, sending a glare in his direction, "You weren't the one who was wearing high heels, y'know?"

"Mhm, that's right." Chad chuckled.

Taylor turned her head to Gabriella again, but frowned when she saw how sad Gabriella looked. She wasn't even paying that much attention anyway, it was weird. Gabriella never acted like that before. Only back when she and Chad had arranged that stupid plan about filming Troy and sending it through their laptops, just so they wouldn't sing together.

"Gab?" she questioned, and Gabriella looked up, mustering a small smile, "Do you mind if we get something to drink? I'm kinda thirsty." She said, hoping the two of them would go down there together, and she could question her about it.

"I'll go get something." Gabriella quickly offered, and stood up, moving quickly for the door.

Taylor's head pecked up, "I'll go with you!" she said, and tried to shove Chad's head off of her stomach, where he had currently decided to place his mess of curls.

"Nah, Tay!" he whined, and shot her those puppy dog eyes, "I'm so comfortable."

"I'll get them myself." Gabriella said, and then chuckled because of Chad, "I'll just find some water, alright?"

"Can I have a lollipop?" Troy asked her, knowing Elena had a stock somewhere because she used to bribe Rosa (and a lot of times Sharpay too) with them, when one of them wouldn't cooperate.

"And a cola, please?" Taylor asked her.

Gabriella quickly nodded and went into the hallway, before they could come with more demands. But Chad just managed to shout out to her on the way, still;

"I WANT A COCONUT!" he shrieked.

She could hear Taylor and Troy start laughing, and she shook her head, moving down the stairs and into the kitchen, as quietly as possible. She still didn't want to disturb her family while they were watching a movie. She used to hate when her mother and father disagreed when she watched TV when she was younger. And now she hated it when she and Sharpay were doing something in her room and Rosa turned her _Hannah Montana Soundtrack _up as high as it could go, and sang along in an annoying voice. Sharpay found it adorable, but Gabriella found it embarrassing to be related to her.

She grabbed a chair and pushed it to one of the higher cupboards. She knew where her mother hid those lollipops, because she used them too. Not on Rosa, only on Sharpay. When the blonde girl was being demanding and Gabriella wanted the last word, she just bribed her with a strawberry lollipop. It was a known fact that Sharpay ate all the time and candy was the top for her.

She stood up on the chair and opened the cupboard, trying to decide which lollipop to choose. There were so many different ones, but she settled for a chocolate/banana one and slowly closed the door, making sure it wasn't making any noise.

She paused, when she heard Rosa speak up in the living room.

"Mommy?" she questioned, her voice worried, which was unusual for her.

"What, sweetie?" Elena questioned, turning the volume to the TV down – Gabriella could tell because it got lower.

"What's wrong with Gabby today?" Rosa asked, with the innocence that only a child could have, "She seemed so sad during breakfast. And she didn't even pay attention to the movie. She always liked this one. Do you know what's wrong, Mommy?"

"Mhm, I think Gabriella is having some problems, sweetie." Elena honestly replied, "She just turned seventeen and that's sometimes a tough age. I don't know what's up, but I'm sure she'll be okay again soon. You just have to act like it's alright."

"But could it be because Sharpay wasn't here on her birthday?" Rosa asked.

Gabriella sighed and stepped off of her chair. She hated how children always knew exactly what was going on. How could she see the problem? How could she even tell something was up? She had to be happy around Rosa. She didn't want to worry her little sister with all her problems, she had to keep it cool. Tomorrow she'd take her to the park and push her on the swings. She had to do something.

She paused, when Elena answered Rosa, "Sharpay was here, honey. At least I think she was. Everyone was invited. She wouldn't miss it."

Gabriella nodded her head. Yeah, she _would_.

"But I didn't see her!" Rosa lamely replied.

"You weren't there, sweetie." Elena said, and you could tell by her voice that was final, and the volume to the TV was turned back up.

Gabriella bit her lip and then remembered she had guests upstairs. She opened the fridge and grabbed three bottles of water and that soda for Taylor, before she hurried up the stairs, still silently so they wouldn't know that she had been down there. She went down the hall and into her room again, to find her three friends chatting away.

They turned to greet her again, and she shot them a smile, "Here you go!" she said, trying to be more cheery; just so they wouldn't know something was wrong. She threw the cola to Taylor and a water bottle to both Troy and Chad. She then kneeled down and reached the lollipop out to Troy, "Here you go, honey." She jokingly said.

He reached out for the lollipop with hungry eyes and quickly unwrapped it, "Thanks, Gab!" he smiled.

Taylor chuckled and watched Gabriella, as the Latina sat down on the office chair again, taking the lid off of her water bottle, to take a zip. Now there was something different about her… What was up with that girl today?"

"Hey!" Chad said, as he looked frantically around the room, "Where's my coconut!?"

**--ooo--**

_This morning was a fight to get up  
Those words still ringing in my head  
Never felt like such a fool in front of anyone  
I guess that's what you do when you love someone_

Sharpay stared at the neatly wrapped present in her hands, as she ignored the words from her favourite song. She didn't want to think about them, because they reminded her too much of Gabriella. She hoped that she somehow she would get to give her gift to Gabriella, too. She had spent so much time trying to find the perfect one, and she'd hate it if Gabriella didn't get it. She'd been looking forward to seeing her face when she opened it; she really believed she had found something great.

She had been thinking a lot about everything during the day. The things Ryan had said about the party had really hurt her. She didn't understand how it was even possible. Gabriella had promised to call her about dinner, but she didn't get a call, and then she found out that there had been a party. What had she done since she wasn't included in this? She didn't know, and she really wanted to. She had a feeling though, that Gabriella would never tell her.

She didn't know what she'd do on Monday when she was going to see Gabriella again. She wouldn't know whether she should talk to her or just ignore her and let her come to her. That would probably be the best thing, but it would be hard. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be dropping by Gabriella's house any mornings before they had talked this through. She wouldn't want to stand there, and then Gabriella wouldn't talk to her. She knew she'd miss both Elena and Rosa also, but Gabriella was most important, so she'd have to sit it through.

Sharpay sighed and put the gift aside. She had some Spanish homework to do…

* * *

_I'm back, guys! I know it's been awhile since this was updated, but I also wrote two chapters of A Lot Like Love, so yeah ;D That's why. And when I finally got started on this chapter, everything was done within a couple of hours. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will most likely be Monday, since that's what I have planned. It will probably be a week or two again (I only have around three chapters left of A Lot Like Love, and I really want to get it off of me plate, so I'll be working on that one first!), I hope you don't mind. _

_I wanna thank you all for being such great reviewers. It means a lot to me, since this story is special for me. I'm glad to have my faithful readers, and hearing what you think is amazing. Please keep doing so – it makes my day ;P_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or Daddy Day Care or When You Love Someone. _


	7. Chapter Seven

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Seven **

**When You Pry, You Know**

Sharpay wasn't sure what to do. It was Monday and she knew Gabriella couldn't avoid her forever. She had a feeling the Latina would try, but why, she didn't know. If Gabriella really did want to avoid her so bad, then why did she keep on trying to call her? Because she wanted to? Because she needed answers? Because she demanded an explanation?

Yeah, perhaps that was it. But she really cared about Gabriella, and if the other girl didn't want to see her or speak with her, then why didn't she obey those wishes? Why did she not let her be and then see what happens? She didn't want to push Gabriella, even if this was hurting her too.

She'd make one last try though. When she saw Gabriella in the hallway she would march up to her, and if Gabriella brushed her off, she'd let her be and let her come back on her own. Sharpay wasn't sure if this was the right choice or not, but it was the only thing she could think of. It was better than screwing everything up between them all together. She didn't want to lose Gabriella, so whatever had happened had to be fixable. She was hurt Gabriella hadn't invited her to her party, but she was sure that she had her reasons.

The only thing Sharpay could think of (and this really worried her) was that she had done something to upset Gabriella. This wasn't like her at all, so something had to be wrong. She didn't know what she could have done though, but she was going to ask. If that wasn't the problem, then Sharpay really didn't know what to do. She'd let her be, or something.

Sharpay closed her locker with a smack, after having checked her appearance in the mirror. She still had Gabriella's present at home. It was neatly sitting at her desk, just waiting to be opened. Sharpay was so proud of herself after finding that present. It hadn't been easy, finding something for Gabriella, but she was sure she had found the perfect thing. She just hoped Gabriella would feel the same once she got it.

She glanced down the hallway when she could hear voices approaching. She was sure it was Troy's, she couldn't be mistaking. But those weren't his footsteps. Those were high heels walking alongside his sneakers, and Sharpay knew that that probably meant Gabriella had arrived.

As they came closer, she sneaked a peek to the side, and saw Troy smiling widely while he was telling a story. Gabriella was walking right next to him, clutching her books, merely nodding. Sharpay so badly wanted to go and cradle her in her arms and just hold her tight and not let go until she felt better. She couldn't take this. It was a horrible feeling. It wouldn't leave the pit of her stomach. She was sure she would throw up sometime – it really felt like it.

Troy stopped talking when he eyed her in the distance. Sharpay knew he would probably turn away and lead Gabriella out of there in a second if she didn't hurry. It would be just like him. It wasn't that she didn't like Troy, in fact, she believed he was an okay dude, but… It was the way he treated Gabriella. Sometimes it was as if they were still going out; like he wouldn't let her be. Of course it was nice that he protected her, but it was too much. Simply. And then she had a feeling that he didn't like her, and definitely didn't approve of her and Gabriella's friendship. She didn't know why, and she also believed she never would. Troy was a tough boy to figure out.

She made her decision quickly and stomped down the hallway, her designer heels clicking against the floor. She stopped in front of them, hands on hips, "Gabriella!" she said, voice soft, even if she was angry; she had really missed that girl over the weekend, "What's wrong? Why won't you return my calls?"

Gabriella's eyes met hers for a brief second before she turned her head to the side, a hurt expression covering her features, "Nothing." She whispered.

"But Bri!" Sharpay said, now feeling the hurt soaring through her body even worse than before. Her heart was beating and a shiver went down her spine. She couldn't take this. She couldn't function properly if her and Gabriella weren't good. She wouldn't be herself and she knew that, "Tell me what's up, please?" she begged. She knew this was not her, she was never one for begging, especially not in front of Troy, "Did I do something wrong?"

Gabriella turned her eyes back to meet hers, and Sharpay could see small tears in there, "It's what you _didn't_ do, Sharpay." She whispered, before she brushed past her, Troy right on her tail.

Sharpay turned around, and helplessly watched them go, "What the crap didn't I do!?" she exclaimed to herself, as she took a step back and rested herself against a row of lockers, ignoring the occasional weird looks she got, "What the hell? I was the only one who remembered her birthday. It was so weird. The only one who remembers her birthday isn't invited to her party…" she closed her eyes tightly and searched her brain for some kind of answer, "Fuck and death…" she then murmured.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Sharpay opened her eyes and let out a huge sigh, "No, I don't, you freak!" she replied and stepped up, straightening herself up, "And what are you doing here, oh, dear twin brother?"

Ryan gave her a look, "You looked lonely."

"Oh please, I'm never lonely." Sharpay just said, before she started walking away from him. Unfortunately for her, she discovered Ryan following right behind her, "What?" she asked him, "What is it that you want?"

"Why didn't you go pick up Gabriella today?" Ryan asked her, almost running to keep up with her fast phased walking, "You always do. I saw her arriving with Troy."

"Things change." Sharpay just informed him, like it was no big deal, when really it was killing her. _She _used to be the one who woke up Gabriella in her own crazy ways; _she _used to braid Rosa's hair every morning while she made small-talk with Elena; _she_ used to eat Gabriella's breakfast before they took off… Why wasn't she doing that today? Why was Troy suddenly there? She wished she could just convince herself that 'things change', but that wasn't the fact here; something was up.

Ryan paused briefly, "What things?"

Sharpay stopped and turned around to give him a look. "Psh," she said and rolled her eyes, "you're so stupid Ryan." She continued, before she gave him a smack on the side of his head and left him alone in the hallway, her heels clicking annoying when she walked.

Ryan looked after her, a weird feeling tingling all over his body. He knew Sharpay had always treated him like crap; he was used to that. But after her and Gabriella became friends she had been so much nicer. She had treated him better – she had treated everyone better and she wasn't such a drama queen. And suddenly… when her and Gabriella weren't talking for just a few days, she'd get all mean and demanding again. He had to fix that, he really had to. But how…?

He should probably talk to Gabriella. That would be a beginning.

**--ooo--**

Gabriella was barely listening to what they were going on about. Kelsi and Marta were busy talking about a song in the upcoming musical that Martha had helped Kelsi write. And apparently, it was turning out very well. Troy and Taylor were talking about some group-project the two of them had with Ryan, but Gabriella wasn't even interested. She was lost in her own world, happy that Chad, Zeke and Jason had left to play basketball claiming that this was boring.

Why did one have free periods anyway? To do homework? To go to the library? Sure. Those were all great ideas. Or usually, when she wasn't fighting with Sharpay, the two of them would just go out and eat something. It'd be lots of fun, and she wouldn't be bored.

All she could do now though, was think about Sharpay and how this stupid thing happened. Why hadn't Sharpay showed up at her birthday party? Everyone else was there, and yet her best friend wasn't. There was something so weird about that, because it wasn't like Sharpay at all. She had always been able to count on the blonde girl, and yet she had let her down so roughly. What could have been more important than her? Gabriella knew it sounded selfish and childish, but for some time she had actually believed that she was the most important person in Sharpay's life. Now, she saw that she was probably wrong.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from her purse to see if she had any texts. For some reason (she couldn't exactly explain why) she hoped that Sharpay had texted her again, or that she had tried to call her one more time. But nothing was there except a silly text message from her mother about love. It was one of those you had to send on and on and on, and Gabriella never paid attention to them, so she just deleted it.

She placed the cell on her table and turned her head to the side, to see Troy and Taylor in a new discussion. She couldn't make out what it was all about since she hadn't been in on it from the beginning, but it sounded funny, because Taylor just broke out laughing.

Gabriella hadn't even heard him coming, but suddenly Ryan was standing next to her, which caused Troy and Taylor to cut their conversation and look up too.

"What?" Gabriella softly questioned, looking up at him. She hoped he could somehow rescue her from this terrible fate she was seeing ahead.

Ryan nudged her on the elbow, "Can I talk with you alone for a few seconds?" he asked her. Gabriella was about to protest; knowing it would probably be something about Sharpay and their current relationship, which she didn't want, but Ryan quickly added, "It's about all that guitar stuff. I think we need to set the next couple of dates. Otherwise you'll never learn it."

He grinned goofily to her, and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle softly. She nodded to him and pushed her chair back to stand up, "I'll be right back, guys." She told Troy and Taylor, who just nodded, and therefore, she left the room, leaving her cell phone behind on the table.

Taylor's eyes immediately fell on the small object, "Her phone…" she whispered, and took it up, to open it. She was so curious about Gabriella's life right about now. She had been so sad since her birthday.

"Don't!" Troy said, and grabbed her hand; he wasn't really that much for going through other people's stuff, even if he was curious too.

"Troy…" Taylor whispered, afraid that some of their classmates would hear them, "Don't you wanna know what's going on? She's been so down…" she looked briefly at the phone, "Maybe it's in here somewhere. You know Gabriella… It could be."

Troy looked down at the phone for a few seconds, contemplating the options. He could just take a peek into her phone; it wouldn't hurt anyone, she would never know, or… He could not peek into her phone, knowing Taylor probably would anyway, but he'd also feel better about himself, though still terribly curious. He weighed the options for a couple of more seconds, before he came to his decision.

"Alright." He said, and Taylor immediately broke into a grin, "But make it quick – before she gets back."

Taylor smiled like a little girl as she flipped the cell phone open and then wondered what to do. The first thing she thought of was going through Gabriella's texts, but there she found nothing serious. A couple from herself, from Troy and from Elena. Nothing from Sharpay, which was weird, since the two of them always texted together. This confirmed Taylor in her beliefs that something was up between them.

"Anything?" Troy asked her, a sideways smile on his lips.

"Nah," Taylor shook her head and looked up at him, "where should I look then?"

"Pictures!" Troy quickly said and looked to the door; he could hear Ryan talking right outside.

Taylor winked at him and quickly scrolled through the phone until she found the picture. There was a whole folder named 'Sharpay and me', so she immediately went there, and just briefly looked through the pictures. There wasn't anything that interesting, just a bunch of pictures where they goofed off together, some of Gabriella alone, and some of Sharpay. Nothing to write home about.

"Isn't she saving all the texts she gets from Sharpay?" Taylor then softly questioned Troy. She meant that Gabriella had once mentioned something about reading through old messages from Sharpay or something, so maybe she had a folder somewhere?, "Or am I totally crazy thinking that?"

"She could be." Troy agreed and grabbed the phone from her, "It would seem like such a Gabriella thing to do." He explained as he went through the phone, looking for old messages. He couldn't hide his smile as he found what he was hunting for and clicked on it. He scrolled up to get a better idea of how many texts there were actually saved there, and almost lost his jaw (if it was possible for it to fall off, he knew it would've) when he saw that there was 179 messages saved there, "Are you kidding me!?" he exclaimed.

"What!?" Taylor said, and quickly snatched the phone back again, only to find her eyes bulging out, "What the crap is this?" she whispered and scrolled down again, only to find the name 'Sharpay' all over the place. "Does she save every message Sharpay sends her?"

Troy was speechless, "I don't know." he whispered. He had a bad feeling about this. He had known for a long time that Gabriella was so in love with Sharpay, but he hadn't thought it was this bad. He had figured that maybe she was infuriated by the blonde girl, that perhaps it was just a crush that would slowly fade away. He had never thought she was actually in love with Sharpay for real, until just recently. He had come to notice the way that both girls interacted with each other. He had seen how Gabriella would be all giddy around Sharpay. And he knew that Sharpay also loved Gabriella – it was evident in her eyes. Both of the girls just didn't know it yet, which was what made everything more confusing.

He hadn't wanted Gabriella to get with Sharpay. He had known Sharpay far longer than she had, and she had always went from one guy to another, and she was a spoiled, mean brat who used Daddy's money. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself though, that Sharpay had changed after befriending Gabriella; that she had been nicer and more down to earth. And it had been good for Gabriella too. She had come out of her shell more, and was open to other things than just school.

"Why don't you look at one?" he softly questioned. He was afraid of what would be in there. He didn't want to see. He knew he had done something wrong; he hadn't invited Sharpay to Gabriella's birthday party and he hated himself for that. He had seen it in Gabriella's eyes all evening; she was sad. And it was his fault. He felt so guilty, but he couldn't take it back now without Gabriella knowing – and she'd kill him. She absolutely would. He had just wanted to protect her. He had just wanted her to feel good and be happy. But now he realized he had done exactly the opposite. He hadn't been a very good friend. And he had to change that.

"Okay, listen to this…" Taylor said, before she started to read up a random text message, "_I know, I know Bri. But it's wrong for you to say that. Sure, you might not hear it very often, but you are. You're beautiful and that's a fact. You've got these amazing brown eyes and if guys won't fall for that, then something's wrong with them. I'd get with you in a heartbeat if I were a boy, you know that. Haha_." She paused and looked up at Troy, "And then there's a cute, little smiley face." She smiled at him, obviously trying to look like a smiley.

"Why are they talking about that stuff?" Troy asked her, even if he knew why. Those two texted all the time, and they probably talked about more than just shopping and homework. They obviously talked about guys. Both of them probably wanted the other to realize that guys were out, and girls were in, so they could get together – but none of them wanted to come right out and say it. How could it be, they were so close friends, and still couldn't tell the other was completely in love?

"I don't know…" Taylor whispered, before she bent her head down again and started scrolling through the phone, probably searching for more gossip from the two girls.

Troy's eyes fell on the window outside. They weren't that far up and therefore he could gaze right out. His eyes fell on a lone, blonde figure sitting on the fountain right outside. He stood up and crossed the floor, with each step knowing more and more that it was Sharpay.

She was sitting there, Indian-style, her hair swept to the side with a clip, her high heels on the ground right next to her. She had her ear buffs in her ear, which meant she was hearing music, and he could tell that she was writing something on a little pad. Her left hand was scribbling furiously and even if he was far away from her, he could tell she was upset. Had he done that? Had he cracked the Ice Princess? Or much rather… Had Gabriella cracked the Ice Princess? Was she melted now? It was his fault she was vulnerable like this, even if she was sad because of Gabriella.

He really had to fix this. He really had to. But the question was how? He didn't want Gabriella to freeze him out because of what he had done. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take, so he had to figure something else out.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed, from where she was sitting on the table, and he turned around, to come closer, "This is like flirting!" she said, and looked up at him, ignoring the strange looks some of their classmates gave them. "Would you look at this, Troy?" she continued, much quieter this time, before she stuffed the phone into his hands.

He quickly read the message, a lump forming in his throat. If this was from Sharpay, which it obviously was, then there was no doubt. Sharpay was in love with Gabriella, and he knew that Gabriella was in love with her too, otherwise Sharpay would have never gotten to this point in a conversation.

"What's up with that?" Taylor questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah," Troy whispered, and slowly locked eyes with her, "I think she's in love with her, Tay."

Taylor immediately looked surprised, and he couldn't blame her. It was probably huge news for her, since she had never been one for gay relationships as she so often pointed out, and that this was her best friend probably made it worse, "What?" she asked him and hopped down from the table, "Who's in love with who? Sharpay's in love with Gab?"

"Yeah," Troy said, and closed the phone with a low smack, "and the other way around too."

**--ooo--**

"_This morning was a fight to get up  
Those words still ringing in my head  
Never felt like such a fool in front of anyone  
I guess that's what you do when you love someone_"

Gabriella stopped playing again and looked helplessly down at her fingers, as they rested against the wood of the guitar. She had wanted to play this all day, since she had that talk with Ryan. He'd told her that she really needed to have more lessons if she ever wanted to learn how to play. And she really did, so she had promised to go home and try the best she could. He had learned her some basic grips, but then went straight to the song she had asked him to teach her.

_When You Love Someone _was her favourite song because it was her and Sharpay's song. She could only play the beginning (and with that being said, she couldn't play it very good), but she wanted to play the whole song. At least back then she had wanted to, because it reminded her of Sharpay every time she heard it. Now it just hurt her since she was fighting with Sharpay.

She felt a tear tease her left eye and placed the guitar against her bed, as she closed her eyes tight. She couldn't do this; she couldn't play this song, not now. She had to make things right with Sharpay. What if she had a really good explanation? What if she was freezing her out for no reason at all? It would be horrible – she wasn't a very good friend. The next time Sharpay called she would definitely let her speak. She would hear her out. That was her plan now – and she was going to keep it.

She heard a knock on the doorframe to her open door and looked up to find her mother standing there, "Something wrong, Gabby?"

"No," Gabriella replied, and offered her mom the happiest smile she could muster, "No, Mamá, everything's good. Don't worry."

"You sure?" Elena asked. She had such a worried look across her face, and Gabriella didn't want to worry her. It wasn't something Elena should think about; this was her problem and she would fix it herself. She would deal with it herself

"Sí," Gabriella assured her and stood up, letting the guitar be; she wouldn't get much played anyway, she knew she couldn't, "I'm sure, Mamá."

Elena didn't look convinced but she nodded gently and just studied her oldest daughter. She knew Gabriella wasn't happy these days; she could see that something was bothering her, but she didn't want to pry. She had a feeling it was about Sharpay, though, because she hadn't seen the blonde girl around much lately. They usually hung out together 24/7, but during the weekend, Elena hadn't seen her once. And frankly – she was starting to miss her.

Gabriella drew in a shallow breath, "Anything you wanted?"

"Yeah." Elena said, and placed an arm around her daughter, "I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready, Gabby."

Gabriella smiled up at her mother, "Alright, I'll be down in a second."

Elena smiled at her daughter, knowing she probably needed some time to get herself together before eating with them, so she left her there, and went downstairs to get Rosa. Gabriella stood still for a few seconds, thinking about what to do.

She then made a decision and turned back to her guitar. She put it in the box, and placed it beneath her bed, knowing she wouldn't get to play on that for awhile. Not before everything was good again. She couldn't concentrate on anything before she fixed her relationship with Sharpay. It was the most important thing for her right now, so she had to focus on that.

She sat down on her bed, and reached a hand to the side, where Princess Cutie was curled up, sleeping tightly. It started purring though, the minute her fingers curled around it, "You'll always be here for me, won't you Princess?" Gabriella whispered and kissed the top of the kitten's head. "Sharpay will be here for me too if I work things out with her, won't she?" Gabriella asked the cat.

Princess Cutie opened her eyes slightly and purred even louder.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, and stood up, "I knew she would."

* * *

_I know this wasn't much after making you guys wait for so long, but it's all that I have. The next chapter will speed things up even more than this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed everything. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I only have to write one more chapter of A Lot Like Love, and it's all finished! I'm so happy about that, so that will definitely be written before this is updated. We're also about halfway through this fic, so keep on reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM or When You Love Someone (Bethany Dillon)_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Eight **

**Whispers, Whispers, It's All Top Secret**

"I'll be in my room." Gabriella informed her mother the minute she stepped inside their house. She didn't even acknowledge anything, she just kicked off her shoes and hurried upstairs, closing her door behind her with a bang. She threw herself onto her bed where she was happy to find Princess Cutie lying. That kitten always managed to be there when she really needed someone.

It was like the soul of Sharpay. Just the fact that she had gotten her from the blonde girl, and that she was named Princess… It reminded Gabriella so much of Sharpay, and she felt so safe with her. She could lie with her cat all day long and just relax; bury her nose in the fur that smelled so lovely and just listen to her purr and get comfort from a creature that loved her so much. A small living creature that trusted her with every fibre of its being. It was amazing, and she wanted to share that love with someone else too. She wanted to have that feeling with Sharpay; for them to just lie together on her bed and talk and cuddle and be comfortable.

They used to do that. A lot, actually. They often found themselves, at sleepovers or just regular afternoons, lying together, whispering things in each other's ears; sharing secrets. It wasn't necessarily something couples would do, but Gabriella always felt so safe, and she knew Sharpay was the reason. She wanted that everyday, she wanted to know that she could feel that no matter where and when. She wanted Sharpay as more than a friend, she had done that for a long time, but right now she just felt hurt. She needed comfort.

It was weird, wasn't it? The person who hurt her, was actually the only person who could really comfort her and make it all good again.

She wished she could talk to Sharpay. She also knew she had to. She had to hear her out, and let her tell her what was on her mind. She had been trying to do that, but then Gabriella, she… she just couldn't listen to her. She wanted to, but she was too hurt by her. She didn't have the strength, the willpower to talk to her. It was weird like that, because she really wanted to.

Gabriella looked up when she heard her door open. She was about to tell her mother to leave her alone, but was surprised to find Taylor there instead. She had just said bye to her in school, and yet there she was, standing in her door, looking all out of place, and insecure to even be there.

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed and sat up, her hand still lingering in Princess Cutie's fur, "What's up?"

"Your mom told me to go right up." Taylor explained, as she closed the door behind her and took a seat in Gabriella's office chair, "I just… I wanted to speak with you about something."

Taylor had no idea of how to approach this subject. She had been thinking a lot about all of this since she had secretly read through Gabriella's phone. What she had read there, and the realization her and Troy had come to, had really shocked her. It worried her. She had never liked it when boys dated boys and girls dated girls. She found it wrong, and whenever it came up in conversations, she always spoke her mind. She had often done so with Gabriella right there and now she felt so bad. She had never intended to hurt her best friend like that. She had never wanted to hurt her with her opinion. But she had done just that.

Gabriella hadn't said a word. She had kept it all to herself, and Taylor felt terrible. That her best friend had kept such a huge thing inside of her, without telling it, and just bit everything down that they'd said… she didn't like that. She wished she could rewind time. She wished Gabriella would have told her about her feelings, she wished she would have trusted her enough to actually tell them.

Taylor didn't think anyone knew. Perhaps Elena knew – she was such a cool mother, and Gabriella could have told her. Sharpay obviously didn't know, because then the two of them would have been together, and they would have been flaunting their happiness, and not cared what other people thought. She had a feeling that Troy had somewhat known, but hadn't wanted to believe it. He seemed surprised earlier when they read the messages, but not utterly confused and amazed like she had felt. Maybe Ryan had known. He and Sharpay talked to each other about everything, didn't they? She would have told him, or… would she?

Taylor sighed and met Gabriella's eyes, as the Latina answered her, "Speak to me?" she questioned and brushed a piece of hair away from her face, "What about?"

Taylor knew Gabriella would want to know how she knew about her feelings, so she figured coming clear with what she and Troy had done earlier would be the best idea to do first, "You have to promise you won't be mad at me." she started by saying.

"Mad at you?" Gabriella asked. This confused her. Why would she be mad at Taylor? She had never done anything to harm her – she had always been such a good friend, "Why would I be mad at you, Tay? What – what have you done?"

"You remember when Ryan came to talk to you, and Troy and I stayed in the classroom?" Taylor started, and when Gabriella just nodded – yes, she did remember –, Taylor continued, "You left your cell phone on the table and Troy and I were right there?"

Gabriella was now alarmed. Her cell phone. What had they done to her cell phone? What had they looked at, what have they seen they shouldn't have seen? She could feel herself tensing up as her heart started beating a bit faster too. Now she was nervous. Oh God, oh God… what had they read? "You… you scrolled through my cell phone?"

"Yeah." Taylor admitted, she looked guilty too. Gabriella could see that, "It's just 'cuz we're so worried about you!" she quickly added, desperation in her voice, "We're worried about you Gab. You've been acting so weird these last couple of days. We just wanted to see if we could figure out what was wrong." She sighed, "We shouldn't have done that. It's private."

Gabriella knew they knew. Taylor wouldn't have chosen the word 'private' if she didn't know she had seen something she shouldn't have seen. The two of them shared a lot of things, but this was one of the few things Gabriella hadn't told her. Nothing was private between them… except this. And Gabriella could feel that Taylor knew that. That she knew she had crossed a line.

She just didn't know what to say to her. She just looked at her, like she didn't believe she could have done this to her. It almost hurt as much as it did when Sharpay didn't show up at her birthday. She had been disappointed there, but this… this disappointed her a lot more. She couldn't believe Taylor didn't have more faith in her, and that she just went and scrolled through her phone.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Taylor said and rolled forward on the office chair, so she was closer to Gabriella, "I've been a jerk. Not just by going through your phone, but these past weeks… I've done nothing but trash people down, I've done nothing but say what I really thought of…" she swallowed, "…gay people. And- and all this time, maybe you needed a friend you could talk to. I'd never thought you'd swing that way, but had I known…" she sighed, "It's different with you Gab. I hope you know I'd never turn my back on you, no matter what I thought before."

This got a smile on Gabriella's face. She honestly hadn't thought Taylor would change her mind like that. But if felt good to know that she meant enough for Taylor to actually do that. It felt nice to be reassured, because these last couple of days she had been so sad and so confused. Maybe Taylor would even listen to her now. She was still disappointed that Taylor had went behind her back and looked through her phone, but the good things made up for that.

"Really?" she whispered.

Taylor quickly got off of the chair and kneeled down in front of Gabriella, placing a hand on each of her knees, "Yes." she reassured her, "Yes, of course Gabriella. I'll always stand by you, no matter what you choose, because I know you'll do the same for me. I'm sorry for everything I've said. It's gonna change now. I can't speak for Troy and Martha, but I can speak for me, and I don't ever want you to feel like you can't be yourself. You can. Your true friends will love you no matter what."

Gabriella offered her another small smile, but it was genuine. She meant it; she was happy to hear these words from Taylor.

"So really?" Taylor said and sat down close to Gabriella on the bed, their hips barely touching, "Sharpay?" she paused, "Seriously?"

Gabriella turned her head to the side and couldn't help but giggle lightly, "Shut up!" she said, and bumped her shoulder with Taylor's, who just giggled and looked at her, "What!? What do you want me to say? Seriously? _Chad_?"

Taylor looked defeated, "Alright, alright…" she laughed, and Gabriella could feel herself somewhat feeling happy for a second. Sure, this wasn't Sharpay, and they hadn't made up or anything, but this was Taylor. The girl she considered her best friend (after Sharpay of course, but she was well… more than a friend). She could make her feel happy, even if just for a few seconds, "But still," she couldn't help it, "Sharpay? How did this happen, Gab?"

Gabriella decided to tell her. She had been waiting for a chance to tell someone, anyway. She had carried everything inside and it was nice that someone was actually willing to listen to her now, "I don't know." she replied, and looked up at Taylor, "I don't know when it happened, I just one day realized it. And how?" she paused, and searched for ways to describe how Sharpay made her feel, "She's… Tay, you don't know her like I do. You don't see her like I do, but… She's amazing. She's the sweetest person alive, she makes me laugh, she makes me happy. I just… she's so beautiful. I couldn't help but fall for her."

"That's reasonable, I guess." Taylor replied and stroked her hand through Princess Cutie's fur, "I mean… That's pretty much how Chad makes me feel. And really – if she's what you want, you should have her. Gabriella, you're the most amazing friend and person, and if she doesn't feel that same, she's crazy."

"You think she could feel the same?" Gabriella hopefully questioned; she had beaten herself in the head over this question so many times. She had thought she'd never have the guts to actually tell Sharpay about her feelings, and therefore she would never know, but… Maybe Taylor had a clue? Maybe she _knew _something.

Taylor giggled, "Troy and I pretty much agreed that she already does." She told her best friend, and Taylor couldn't help but feel happy when she saw how Gabriella's face lit up, and she got that spark in her eye again – it made her feel good about herself, even if this conversation was awkward for her, and she still had to get used to this.

"Really? Did she say anything?" Gabriella quickly asked; this was her dream come true. If she had the slightest idea that Sharpay felt the same, it'd be so much easier to actually sit down and have this talk with her. It'd make it all that much better for her, because she'd have at least a bit of hope.

"No." Taylor replied, and shot Gabriella a reassuring smile, "But Troy is pretty sure. He knows you so well Gabriella. And I think he for some reason knows what's inside Sharpay's head too. I don't know how that's possible." She paused, "He also acted very weird earlier. I had a feeling he'd done something, but I didn't question him."

Gabriella nodded, "Alright… But thanks Tay." She gave her best friend a sideways hug, "It means a lot to me that you admitted you looked through my stuff. And also – that you will still be my friend. That was what I was most afraid of; losing you and Troy."

"You'd never lose us." Taylor said, and then checked her watch, "But I better go. Chad and I are gonna catch a movie. I hope everything works out for you Gab. You should be happy again. Talk to Sharpay."

"Yeah." Gabriella said as she stood up to follow Taylor to the door; the other girl was right. This argument was silly – she was acting like a fourth grader. They were almost adults for Christ's sake! They should be able to talk to each other about these kind of things, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Good." Taylor said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Bye."

"Bye."

**--ooo--**

"What are you doing here?"

Troy bit his lip, "Eh… Can I talk to you?" he asked, his heart almost in his throat. He was never nervous like this before. But this was different. He was going to enter the lion's cave. She was going to kill him. Seriously. She didn't even want him standing at her front porch, what wouldn't she do when she figured out what he had done?"

"Why?" she asked him, leaning herself against the door with a cool attitude. Her blonde hair was shining as the sunlight hit it, and for a moment he almost thought she looked beautiful, but then he came across her angry brown eyes and the frown-lines across her forehead.

"Sharpay…" he begged her; he didn't know what she wanted from him. Should he lie down on his knees and beg her? Was that what she wanted? Because frankly, he was willing to do so. He just wanted to see Gabriella happy again, "Please?"

She didn't look very happy, but she opened the door fully nonetheless and stepped aside to let him come inside. She didn't say a word to him as he silent took off his shoes while she closed the door. He had only been inside a few times, and he always got the urge to be really quiet; he had a feeling he'd break something if he wasn't careful. He especially didn't want to say a word if her parents were there. Gabriella had said that they almost never weren't, so maybe it would be okay for today.

He followed her into the kitchen. She probably didn't want him to see her room, so the kitchen was alright. It was also right next to the hallway, which was good, since he would be able to make a run for it if she came after him with a knife or a pair or scissors or something. Sharpay was known for her temperament. Sometimes he wondered… perhaps it would have suited her better with red hair?

"So." She said, and gracefully sat down on one of the barstools, "What did you want, Bolton? I'm not gonna pretend to play nice with you since Bri isn't here. I hope you know I'm only civil around you because of her."

"Oh I know." Troy reassured her as he took a seat on one of the barstools too, "And… please just listen to me, okay? It's about Gabriella."

"Now I'm listening." She said, and it did seem like the 'subject' interested her; Troy didn't know why, but for some reason Sharpay really loved Gabriella. He had no idea what Gabriella had done to get on her good side, but something between them must have happened, because Sharpay did everything in her might to protect the other girl.

Troy took in a deep breath and prepared himself of what would probably happen when he confessed, "You probably found out that Gabriella had a party last Friday right?"

She gave him a weird look, "Yeah?" she said. She had a feeling that this wasn't going in a direction she would like; there was something fishy about it already now. And why would Troy speak to her about this? If he had a brain, he would know how much this hurt her.

"Eh… It was a _surprise party_." Troy started, emphasising the important words just so she'd know if for sure, "Which means that she didn't know we were throwing it. She had no say whatsoever in who was invited."

"Oh…" Sharpay said, and couldn't help but admit that this made her feel a little bit better. It was nice to know that Gabriella hadn't intentionally tried to hurt her by not having her there. She wouldn't have been able to understand it if that was case, too. It was all too confusing, but… If Gabriella didn't know, then someone else was at fault here. And since Gabriella didn't know, _maybe_ she was mad at her for not coming!? Maybe she was also hurt that Sharpay hadn't shown up!? But who would have done that? Who would have hurt both of them on purpose, and why? Could it be- "You!" Sharpay said, as she came to realization.

Troy stumbled off of his chair in surprise. He hadn't suspected her to figure this out so easily, after all – the Evans twins weren't exactly known for being the smartest people around. "I'm sorry!" he quickly whimpered, and took a step back, as Sharpay jumped off of her chair and started going around the table, a finger raised at him, "I just wanted to make Gabriella happy…"

"And you thought you could do that if I weren't there!?" Sharpay exclaimed, taking a slow step closer to him. She couldn't begin to explain how angry she was. How could he have done this? How could he hurt them both this way? Sure, she knew she wasn't his favourite person around, but she had always believed he loved Gabriella. How could he be this cruel? "Newsflash for ya' Troy-boy!" she said, getting closer and closer to him, even if he was doing his best at stepping away from her, "We're best friends! You don't have that place in her life anymore, okay? I love Gabriella and she loves me!"

"Exactly!" Troy said; he was very scared. Sharpay Evans was scary when she got mad. Especially with all these sharp objects around… "I know that Sharpay, I know that now. Well, I also knew it before, but I didn't want it to happen. I hated that Gabriella was so close to you, that's why I didn't invite you, and why I made sure you didn't hear of the party. But… Then I saw how sad Gabriella was, and-"

"Well, what had you expected!?" Sharpay shrieked hammering her high heel into the marvel floor, "For God's sake, Troy!" she gave him a hateful stare, "Don't you know how close we are? What did you think would happen? That Gabriella would kiss your feet for not inviting me?"

Troy sighed, "No, I didn't." he said, and lowered his guards, hoping Sharpay would actually hear him out now, "I don't know what I expected, okay? But…" he trailed off, and searched for the right words, "I saw what was happening between you and Gabriella. I saw how much she loved you, Sharpay. She's in love with you, did you know that?" he didn't wait for her answer, but wasn't surprised to see Sharpay's confused face; she hadn't known, "I wanted to protect her, so I tried to keep you apart. But then today I realized… that maybe that's wrong. Maybe – just _maybe_ you feel the same?"

The question hung in the air between them, the silence quickly becoming too much, and too full of tension. Sharpay just looked at him, while he looked at her as she came to realization. She then slowly let her raised arm fall and sat down on the nearest chair, "Gabriella's really in love with me?" she questioned him, and he was surprised. He had only seen such vulnerable side of her once before – and that was right before the Lave Springs Talent Show where she had been crying and she told him he was a good guy.

"So much, Sharpay." Troy softly said, and dared to step closer; this could be their chance to really bond, their chance to find something in common. But then he realized… Perhaps they already had a thing in common. They both loved Gabriella with all their heart and only wanted good things for her. If that wasn't enough, then he didn't know what was, "I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet."

"I guess I didn't want to." Sharpay slowly replied as she looked up at him, brown meeting blue, "I guess I was… too absorbed in how I was feeling myself. You know… I was so worried she'd shoot me down once I told her how much I loved her."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle, "You shouldn't worry." He said. This was silly. How could both the girls have been oblivious to the other's feelings? He had no idea, but after screwing up so bad, he wanted to make things right. Gabriella was so special to him and he wanted to make her happy. He believed Sharpay also deserved some kind of happiness.

"I know that now." Sharpay replied and offered him a small smile – but it was there, "Thanks, Troy."

Alright. Now Troy's heart almost stopped beating. Did the Ice Princess seriously just say thanks to him? That was something he'd never thought he'd live to hear. It gave him a weird feeling in his chest. "You're welcome." He settled for then, and had a feeling that things were going to work out. She hadn't killed him with that knife yet and she hadn't really screamed his head off. It went well.

"But I can't believe you!" she then exclaimed.

Alright, he spoke too soon…

"How can you just butt into our business like this?!" she questioned him and stood up from her chair, hitting him across the chest, "You're unbelievable, you know that right? Stay outta this for now, please?" she bit her lip, before adding, her voice still high, "This could totally have ruined everything between me and Bri forever, but I guess that's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Troy had no idea what to answer to that question.

She then made her decision, "Take me to see Gabriella." She demanded, and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her into the hallway, "You better explain to her that this was your fault." She told him, those brown eyes staring him down.

"No!" he said, and now he felt like begging again. He couldn't tell Gabriella that this was his fault. She'd kill him. She would never see him again if she knew. If it came between him and Sharpay, she'd choose Sharpay and Troy knew that, "Please Sharpay? Don't force me to tell her. She'll hate me… Can't you – can't you make up some lie?"

"I'm not gonna lie to her, Troy." Sharpay just said, and gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me!?'.

"But…"

"No buts." She said, her voice determined and hard, "You're driving me there. Right._now_."

**--ooo--**

Elena was smiling happily as Gabriella chatted away with Rosa about the Hannah Montana episode that had just aired on Disney Channel while they ate their paella. Gabriella seemed much more happy now than she had done when she got home from school. Taylor must have done something right when she visited her. It warmed Elena's heart to have her bella smiling again.

"I mean, yeah!" Rosa said and clapped her hands together in delight, "It was so much funny. And then the dog just ate it."

Gabriella laughed along with her little sister and Elena chuckled too. Sure, Gabriella was happier, but the sparkle just wasn't quite right yet. Elena knew her daughter and she could tell that something was still nagging her. She was sure it would work out though.

Suddenly, it the middle of Rosa's story, their front door smacked close and they all turned their heads to the entrance to the kitchen from the hallway, and found Sharpay standing there, a firm grip around Troy's arm.

"Sharpie!" Rosa exclaimed, happy to see her big 'idol'.

"Sharpay?" Elena questioned and almost stood up from her seat, "Troy?" she was confused. Why on Earth did Sharpay hold Troy in such a lock? "What's going on?"

Sharpay violently let go of Troy and walked around the table until she was standing right in front of Gabriella, who was still sitting down; trying to look at anything but Sharpay, "Bri." Sharpay said, her voice soft and caring; this was now, this was it, "I think there's been some misunderstanding." When she got no response, she placed a calm hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "Would you please look at me?"

Gabriella slowly turned her head to the side, and Sharpay's heart almost broke when she found tears in the corners of her amazing brown eyes. Rosa was watching them in curiosity, Elena in worry and Troy was rubbing his red arm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Sharpay told her, voice quivering a bit; she almost couldn't take this. She was worried, she was emotional. She had to get this done now though, and it didn't matter that Elena was right there too, "I love you, Bri. I love you so much, and I…" she gave Troy a glance. He was looking at her, his blue eyes begging her not to tell. And she paused. It was time for her to have a heart, wasn't it? He'd been through crap today; she hadn't been easy on him. Maybe it was time to be the bigger one and reach that hand of friendship out to him, "…I was _misinformed_. I thought the surprise party was this Friday, the Friday that's coming up, so… So I was waiting around all evening for you call about dinner. When that didn't happen I was so sad. I thought you didn't want me to come."

Gabriella looked up at her, her brown eyes lighting up. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. After everything Taylor had told her today, she had kind of thought she'd just forget everything and give Sharpay another chance. But if Sharpay hadn't known, then… then everything was right in her world again, and she wouldn't even have to forgive her. She'd just have to tell her, "Oh…" she whispered and reached a hand out, softly brushing Sharpay's cheek with her fingers, "I'm sorry then." She continued, "For everything."

"It's alright." Sharpay chuckled, and she hated that they could all hear in her voice just how emotional she was getting right then and there, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It just happened."

She glanced briefly at Troy and he shot her an appreciative smile; happy that this was over for him. He didn't even see the raised eyebrow from Elena.

Gabriella pushed her chair back and stood up; immediately wrapping her arms around the petite blonde girl, hugging her to death. They had both missed their hugs so much. It had been too long. Gabriella took in the feeling for Sharpay arms tightly hugging her; her smell intoxicating her and her blonde hair tickling her face. This was what she loved. Now, if only she could tell her…

"I love you." Gabriella whispered. It came out of her, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like Sharpay would find anything weird about it; they often told each other that. But the thing was… it meant more to Gabriella than it did to Sharpay.

Sharpay bit back a chuckle, and turned her mouth to whisper in Gabriella's ear, so only the Latina would be able to hear her, "I'm in love with you too." She mumbled, and felt Gabriella stiffen in her arms for a few seconds, before the other girl pulled back.

"For real?" Gabriella questioned her. Their faces were inches apart, and she could feel that this was the moment. This was it. This would make or break them. It was the moment she had been waiting for.

Sharpay couldn't hide her huge smile, "For real." She confirmed, somewhat relieved too. It was nice to have finally said it. And she had to admit – even if Troy had assured her that Gabriella liked her too, she had still feared she'd be shot down. But she hadn't been, and the feeling was amazing.

Gabriella didn't exactly know what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of. It wasn't exactly something very Gabriella-ish to do, but she got the courage to do it anyway. Because she wanted to; she leaned up and placed a soft, brief kiss on Sharpay's lips. She ignored everything around her; her mother, her sister, her ex-boyfriend. It was just about her and Sharpay right now, and she wanted to remember this moment.

Sharpay didn't respond, but when Gabriella moved to pull back, Sharpay's hands tightened on her hips and she pulled her back in for a real kiss; giving Gabriella everything she had. The Latina couldn't help but giggle into the kiss as her hands wound up in Sharpay's hair and their tongues wrestled. Her heart was soaring. She had honestly never thought she could be this happy, and yet there she was… as happy as ever. She believed that nothing could top this.

"Alright, alright!" they heard Elena say, and broke apart, both of them grinning like idiots, "Stop before you scar Rosa for life!" she told them, trying to sound tough, though she couldn't pull it off. The smile she had on her face gave it all away; she was really happy for the two girls.

"Sorry Elena." Sharpay mumbled, her hand moving to find Gabriella's, which wasn't very tough, so their fingers intertwined immediately, "It won't happen again."

Elena just smiled, but Troy spoke up, "I'm just… gonna go now." he told them. He moved to hug Gabriella, which was hard since Sharpay didn't let go of her hand, but he managed to somewhat hug her, and whisper in her ear, "Congratulations, Gab."

He then pulled back, and went to hug Sharpay, now with Gabriella's hand in the way. He silently whispered, to be sure that Gabriella couldn't hear him; "Thank you so much, Sharpay… I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." Sharpay said, as he pulled back. And this time – she meant it. She didn't care for whatever Troy had done. She had Gabriella now, didn't she? It had worked out just perfectly for her. It was great and right now, she had never felt better about herself. She knew she had things to deal with; like telling her parents, but it didn't matter. Nothing could ruin her good mood.

"Goodbye Troy." Elena told him, as he came for his regular hug from her. She then added, in a whisper, "This was your fault wasn't it?"

Troy guiltily pulled back and nodded. Elena shrugged, as if to tell him he shouldn't think more about it, so he gave them all a wave and left the house, closing the door behind him.

"Sharpay!" Rosa said and moved to her side, tugging at her free hand, "Sharpay! I really have something to show you."

Sharpay let go of Gabriella's hand and bent down to be more on eyelevel with the small girl, "Really, you do, Rosie? What is it?" she questioned.

"It's my Barbie." Rosa exclaimed, and moved her small hand into Sharpay's. She then leaned closer after looking around to see if anyone would overhear, "I wanna show you something top secret. I gotta show you what Barbie's up to."

"Oh." Sharpay said, sounding really impressed; going along with the game just for Rosa's sake. She loved that small girl so much, she loved playing along with her, "Why don't you go get her ready and I'll come to your room in a minute?"

Rosa's face lit up and she turned around, rushing out of the room and up the stairs, quicker than ever before. Sharpay stood up and looked at Gabriella again, immediately reminded of what she would now have everyday; that gorgeous girl right before her.

"Mhm," Gabriella said, and nudged her in the side with her hip, "you're lucky. I've never seen what Barbie's up to. It's really cool, but you gotta be in on it. You gotta be young with the crowd to really feel it." Gabriella explained, and then added with a smile "…or at least that's what Rosie told me when I wanted to see."

"Me too." Elena just chipped in, as she started cleaning the table; leaving the two girls be.

"Oh yeah?" Sharpay questioned and gave Gabriella a funny look, "So that's it? Well, I'm not old. I'm only sixteen… _and seventeen months_. But hip and I'm cool, and I know what Barbie's up to."

Gabriella nodded for a second, before she placed another kiss on Sharpay's lips, just not able to get enough of the girl she loved so much. She didn't get to kiss her for very long though, because Rosa's yell could be heard from the top of the stairs;

"SHARPIE! I'M READY!" she yelled, surprisingly loud for such a little girl.

Sharpay offered Gabriella another smile, "I better get up there." She said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella replied and received a small kiss from Sharpay, before the blonde girl was gone, dancing up the stairs to Rosa and her Barbie. Gabriella's eyes then found the floor as she got lost in everything she was feeling on the inside. She almost couldn't help it. She sat down on the chair and let out a huff, not able to get her feelings out in any way.

"So that's what was wrong." Elena commented and stopped by the other side of the table, giving her oldest daughter a funny look, "At least you're happy now, bella."

Gabriella looked up at her mother; she still couldn't hide her smile, but she still wanted to ask her mother about this situation, "Mamá, are you okay with all this?" she questioned.

Elena chuckled, "Sí bella." She just replied, "I'm happy for you. I just want you to be happy. I love Sharpay. Rosa loves Sharpay." She paused, and dried her hands off in her apron, "What more can we ask for, for you? She's the best for you. We love you, bella. I love you."

"Te amo también, Mamá." Gabriella replied with a soft smile. She had a feeling that everything would work out for her now. It was good. It was very good.

"GABRIELLA!?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she heard Sharpay holler from upstairs. She gave her mother a scared look before she turned on her heel and rushed upstairs, stopping in Rosa's bedroom, only to find Sharpay on Rosa's bed, her hair wild and some weird make-up smudged across her face. Behind her, Rosa was standing, a Barbie doll in hand, looking all innocent.

"Look what you devious little sister did to me!" Sharpay said, voice calm even if this was not something she appreciated – her hair should never look like this. "She did my hair and _beautified_ me." her big brown eyes went wide, as Rosa giggled behind her, "Aren't you gonna do something about it, Bri?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she got her cell phone out of her pocket, "Well done, Rosie." She managed to choke out between laughs while she quickly snatched a picture of Sharpay, before the blonde girl could do anything to stop her.

"Bri!" Sharpay said, her voice slightly accusing, "You have better delete that picture!"

Gabriella took a step back, slowly getting out of the room, "Mhm no." she said, and before she knew what had happened, Sharpay was off of the bed, going in her direction. Gabriella's mouth formed a little 'o' as she turned around and ran down the hallway, Sharpay right on her tail.

"Bri!" she could hear the blonde yell, "You better get back here or I'm gonna kill you!" there was no respond from Gabriella except for a giggle, so Sharpay continued, "Oooh, you're so gonna get it!!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Gabriella threw over her shoulder as she went into her room and closed the door behind her, locking it, so she was safe to get the picture onto her computer.

"I dunno!" she just heard Sharpay answer her through the door.

And then they both couldn't help but laugh again. Even Sharpay with her crazy hair. The day was just _that _good.

* * *

_Hi guys (: I hope you liked this chapter too. It was great to write. I hope you liked the way I got Sharpay and Gabriella together? There should be a few more chapters to this story, so I hope you'll continue on reading. And please, remember to drop off a review. _

_Thank you for the reviews for last chapter. They were great. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own HSM. _


	9. Chapter Nine

_**(That's What You Do) **_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Nine **

**Mother Sweet, Mother Not **

Gabriella wasn't sure she could comprehend it all. She felt as if she was about to burst. All these weird sensations were floating through her and she didn't know if she could even function properly. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream from the top of the highest building in Albuquerque and let everyone know how happy she was. She couldn't keep her happiness inside; she had to share it with the world. There was no discussion. But so far, all she had been able to do was babble to Taylor practically through the night, while the other girl had listened patiently.

And now it was morning, and Gabriella was tired. She was still happy though. She couldn't believe she was this lucky. She had finally got the girl. She had finally kissed those lips she had dreamt of for so long, and she wasn't quite sure if she would be able to go through this day. Her mind was pretty much centred around Sharpay and it had been since the blonde girl left for her house yesterday. Wasn't it supposed to get better when you finally got together with your crush? Weren't those daydreams supposed to fade away? It wasn't like that at all. They had only gotten worse; except for last night when she was with Sharpay – there everything had been going on and she hadn't had time to think.

She felt like she was on cloud nine. Really. She dressed in the outfit that suited her the most, hummed their song as she got her things together and danced down the stairs, only to find Sharpay talking to Elena, who was making three lunch boxes. The blonde girl was babbling on about this and that, while Elena just caught Gabriella's eye and winked at her; she could tell that the two girls were happy now, and Gabriella knew it.

"And so then I was thinking," Sharpay continued, not noticing Gabriella, since she was behind her back, "that if you guys don't have anything to do on Friday, I wanted to kidnap your daughter. Of course I wanted to ask you first if it'd be okay for me to take her on a date."

Elena gave Sharpay a sideways grin, "I would have expected nothing less, Sharpay dear."

"Goodie!" Sharpay said, and excitingly clapped her hands, "It's gonna be great. Thank you Elena. I'm gonna have to plan this to the very smallest details."

"And," Gabriella said as she approached Sharpay from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, "do I even get a say in this?"

"Hey!" Sharpay said, and whipped around, so she was standing nose to nose with Gabriella, "You're up. I didn't want to wake you, you looked like you were dreaming something good." She paused, "Your eyes were fluttering like a butterfly's wings."

Gabriella giggled, "And exactly how long have you been here, Miss Sharpay Evans?"

"Oh," Sharpay glanced at the clock on the wall, before locking eyes with Gabriella again, "only for about an hour or so. I helped Elena make breakfast."

"She also ate it all." Elena chipped it, and held up a bowl, "So it's cereal for you, Gabby."

Gabriella gave Sharpay a firm glare as she scooted away from the blonde girl to find a seat, so she could get some breakfast. Sharpay gave her a pouty look and took the chair next to her, looking very sorry; like a lost little puppy. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as she placed a hand on Sharpay's thigh, "It's alright, Blondie, I was the one who told you to gain a few pounds anyway."

Sharpay's hand found Gabriella's and squeezed it tight as the Latina started pouring milk over her cereal, so she could get something to eat. She didn't know what it was with her today; she had been looking so forward to see Sharpay after last night, but she had also dreaded it a little. At some point, she had perhaps thought that Sharpay would regret what they had done, or what she had said, and she had imagined the worst case scenarios. But luckily for her, they were just as comfortable as they always had been; just as touchy-feely and happy.

Which relieved her a lot.

She knew they had a lot of explaining to do to their friends today. They weren't gonna hide anything. Taylor knew that they were together, and she would try to be okay with it. Troy knew too, of course, since he had been there. Ryan probably also knew; Gabriella doubted that Sharpay hadn't told him. She had a feeling Chad had somehow always known that the two girls liked each other. He'd always sent them glances and reassuring smiles when the others had started bashing gay people. Then there were Jason, Zeke and Kelsi, whom Gabriella knew would feel okay about it. The one she feared facing the most was Martha – that girl really didn't like gay relationships. But then again, she wasn't Gabriella's closest friend in the group, so if it went bad, Gabriella could live with losing her friendship.

"You ready to go to school?" Sharpay questioned her, sending her a knowing smile – it was as if she had read her mind, "It's gonna be tough. I hope everybody won't hate us, you know?"

Gabriella nodded, as she finished her breakfast, "I know, Shar. But we're gonna stick it out." She turned in her seat, so she was looking the blonde girl straight in the eye, "This is everything I've wanted for so long – just you. I can face whatever happens, I know I can."

Sharpay confirmed that statement by giving Gabriella a short peck on the lips, "Good, 'cuz you're not getting away now. You're stuck with me for good."

Gabriella giggled and this time she kissed Sharpay – longer too, "I really like that idea." She mumbled against Sharpay's lips as she pulled back slightly.

"Not to break up the happy, mushy moment," Elena interrupted, placing two lunch boxes in front of them, "but you have to leave for school if you're not gonna be late."

Gabriella and Sharpay quickly looked at each other, before they pushed their chairs back, grabbed each a lunch box and hurried to the front door; Gabriella grabbing her school bag on the way.

**--ooo--**

It went pretty okay, actually. Their friends didn't seem too upset, which was what had worried Gabriella the most. Only Martha was a bit freaked out and had left in a hurry, but Kelsi had promised to talk to her. That relieved both Gabriella and Sharpay, and they were able to be free and happy like they wanted to. Gabriella could tell Troy was doing his best to be okay with everything, and that made her really happy. It was all she wanted; to see her best friend and her girlfriend get along. She could tell Sharpay was happy about everything too; she was shining next to her whenever they were together – Gabriella was only worried that her mother would ruin it when Sharpay decided to tell her.

The rest of the school had different opinions on them. Some of them were congratulating them, telling them they were happy for them and that it was good for them to finally get together, while some people avoided them completely. They hadn't heard any rude snide marks or comments yet, but Gabriella was sure they would come. Not one student at East High had been able to come out of the closet quietly yet. Not one. And she was sure no one ever would. There would always be people that hated gay people, always. And no one could change that. Gabriella wished she could, but she knew she couldn't, and as long as she and Sharpay were able to be together without too much craziness, she would be grateful.

"So that went relatively well, don't you think?" Sharpay questioned her, as they made their way to Sharpay's pink car, when school got off for the day.

"It could have gone worse, definitely." Gabriella smiled, and threw her bag onto the backseat of Sharpay's car, and got in at the passenger's seat. "I mean… we haven't gotten any rude remarks yet."

"They'll come." Sharpay told her, as she turned on the engine. "But…" she turned her head to the side, and locked eyes with Gabriella, "…will you be okay with it, Bri? I mean… I've handled stuff like this since I was in kindergarten. I've always been teased and yelled at. But you've never experienced that. Will you be alright? You're not… gonna like, leave me, are you?"

Gabriella reached a hand out and gently stroked Sharpay across the cheek, "Don't worry, Shar. I won't leave you – I could never do that." she paused, and contemplated how to phrase this next sentence, "I won't like it, you know that, but… It'll be worth it. And I reckon it'll get better over time. At least I hope it will."

Sharpay couldn't help but smile as she leaned across the car and placed her lips on top of Gabriella's; getting lost in the taste that was all Gabriella. She deepened the kiss even further as Gabriella's hand slipped around her neck. She loved kissing her already. She loved everything about their relationship. She had so many plans for them, and she hoped everything would work out. She wouldn't dare to say forever, since they were still so young, but she hoped forever. She really did.

"Lesbos!"

The two girls broke apart and turned their heads to the side, where two girls were walking by them, now with only their backs towards them. They were laughing and turned back slightly to look at them, but not enough for Gabriella to see who they were. Sharpay was about to open her mouth to say something back, when she felt Gabriella's hand on top of it.

"Forget it." she whispered in her ear, and let go of her girlfriend's mouth, to let her breathe, "Just forget it, Sharpay. They're probably waited all day long to throw that one at us. They've waited for the perfect moment." She finished. It pained her to say this, but she figured it was the truth – they'd never be able to kiss and hold hands in public without these reactions; it was something they would have to get used to.

Sharpay nodded slightly and kicked the car into drive, turning the car out of the parking lot, "And so it begins…" she mumbled, as she turned the car towards the road. As they passed the two girls who had commented on them, she hit the horn, which caused both of them to almost jump out of their skirts. Gabriella giggled loudly as they drove out of there.

"You're a genius, Shar." She laughed and let her hand slide across the seat and onto Sharpay's thigh, "I love you."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Sharpay laughed as she turned on the radio, so they could listen to some music on the way to Gabriella's house. They were going to go there and just be together, talk and maybe (Gabriella hoped) make out.

Gabriella giggled, "Soo…" she said, as they sped down the road, "I remember someone promising me that they would get me my birthday present during the weekend, but that didn't happen, so how about it?" Gabriella flashed Sharpay the biggest smile she could muster, "When will I get it?"

Sharpay bit her lip and glanced briefly at her girlfriend before looking back at the road, "I want to give you something later – on Friday during our date, actually. But…" she smiled widely, "you could get one of them today, if you really want to. I have it in my bag, actually. It was at my locker at school, so I just took it… The other part is at home, though. It's special, so I want you to have it sometime special."

"But I can get one now!?" Gabriella excitingly asked and turned around to grab Sharpay's designer bag from the backseat. She got it and opened it, but then looked up at Sharpay with questioning eyes, "What is it?"

"It's between two of the books. It's nothing special." Sharpay replied, but couldn't help but smile to herself because of Gabriella. She hoped the other girl would like it, even if it was silly, "I just… I realized something. So that's why."

Gabriella skipped through the books and eventually her eyes caught something shiny and she pulled it up. She couldn't help but laugh when she looked down at the golden star in her hand. It was just like the one Sharpay had on her locker, except this was with 'Gabriella' scribbled across it. She couldn't believe Sharpay had actually gotten this for her. She had been thinking it'd be awesome to have one too, and Sharpay just knew that. She just got her one.

"God Shar, how do you know me so well?" Gabriella questioned as she turned the star around in her hands, admiring it from each side.

"I just do." Sharpay replied, but then added, "I saw how you liked mine, so I figured I'd get you one. I just wanted to make you happy." she paused, as she turned to the road Gabriella's house was at, "Of course I got you something else too. But that's for Friday."

"Okay." Gabriella said, nodding her head up and down. It didn't matter to her. This was an amazing and thoughtful gift. Kind of silly too, but that was just like Sharpay. She couldn't believe she was fortunate enough to actually call this girl her girlfriend. But she was happy to. And proud to, "Okay. That's quite alright."

"I'd sure hope so!" Sharpay stated as she shut the car off in front of Gabriella's house. The two girls got out of the car and grabbed their bags, before they went inside, throwing their stuff by the stairs as they kicked off their shoes. Sharpay was hungry so she made a go for the kitchen immediately, she remembered that the Montezes had paella last night.

She opened the fridge and found a container in there. She got it out and went to hunt down two plates and some forks, much to the amusement of Gabriella. She just took a seat by the table and followed Sharpay's every move as the blonde girl bent down to find something in a cabinet. When she had gotten everything she needed, she scooped some food onto a plate and got it into the microwave. She couldn't wait though; she had to taste a spoonful of Elena's amazing food, so she sneaked one.

This time, Gabriella couldn't help but make a comment, "It's alright, suit yourself." She said.

Sharpay turned around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Of course she knew Gabriella was there; she had been there all along, but she still found it embarrassing. She always ate so much, it was kind of a pain. She swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and licked her lips, before getting out a, "Sorry…"

Gabriella laughed, "I just said it's alright!"

"It's still annoying!" Sharpay whined, just as the microwave beeped and she went to get the first plate out. She was about to sit down and start to eat, when she realized Gabriella hadn't gotten anything yet, so she (much to her own stomach's pain) placed the heated plate in front of her girlfriend and turned to heat the other one up too, while saying, "I eat like a cow. Like I haven't eaten in ages."

"So whatever." Gabriella said, but smiled to herself when she realized what Sharpay had just done for her. That girl never said no to food. She could always eat. In fact, she always did eat. "You can eat in front of me. I don't mind."

"It's still stupid." Sharpay said, as her eyes watched Gabriella's mouth chew everything to bits, "Someday I'm gonna gain a whole load of weight because of this."

"Then face the problems there, alright." Gabriella said and held out a forkful of paella, "I thinks it's cute." She finished, "Now, take a bite before our neighbours hear your stomach grumble."

Sharpay looked relieved as she ate the food Gabriella offered her. When she was done chewing and Gabriella went to finish the rest of the food on her own, the microwave beeped again and she turned around to get the food out; she was so anxious she almost burned her fingers on the plate. She managed to get it onto the table, though. But then she also attacked it immediately.

Gabriella watched Sharpay while she inhaled her food. She would make some comment about humans and osmosis, but she didn't think Sharpay would find it all that funny, so she decided not to. She found it funny, though, that she begun awhile before Sharpay and still Sharpay was done before Gabriella was halfway through her plate.

"That was good." Sharpay said as she leaned back in her chair. She had been quiet while she was eating, so now she was ready for some more talk.

Gabriella looked up, amused yet again, "Sure. It still is." She said, and couldn't help but giggle. There was something so utterly funny about this entire situation. That someone so small and fragile could eat like a cow was just funny. She wasn't sure if a lot of people would think so, but the Montezes found it funny; Elena often watched Sharpay eat in wonderment, when she was there for dinner. The Montez women had to watch what they ate because they gained weight easily, so therefore it was funny to watch someone eat anything they liked without a trace left.

"Sure, sure." Sharpay mumbled and sighed dramatically, "Just make fun of your girlfriend who, by the way, just gave you a birthday present."

"You gotta admit it's funny!" Gabriella whined with wide eyes; she didn't want to upset Sharpay. But she was reassured when the blonde girl winked at her. "That was low, though." She said as she stretched her arms a bit and placed her fork onto the plate, "I'm done now. I'm full."

"Give it, give it!" Sharpay quickly said and reached across the table to grab Gabriella's plate. Gabriella just pushed it to her, knowing she would eat it all. After all, she was Sharpay Evans – the human vacuum.

Gabriella watched her eat for awhile, before she decided to break the silence, "Well… What do you think is gonna happen with Martha and us? Do you think she won't want to be our friend anymore?"

Sharpay locked eyes with Gabriella. She knew Martha wasn't their closest friend, but she could see it sort of pained Gabriella to lose a friend over this. She wanted to please everyone, and Sharpay wouldn't be able to bare her mope around because of something so silly. "Don't worry," she reassured her, with a small smile, "I think Martha will come around just fine."

"You do?" Gabriella questioned and got lost in the brown of Sharpay's eyes; they were so comforting. So warm and tender. She loved everything about them.

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Sharpay said and scooped the rest of her food into her mouth, chewing it loudly. She was still sort of hungry… maybe she could get some bread and then dip it in the water that was flavoured because of all the spices Elena had used in her food. There was still a bit left on the plate she hadn't been able to scoop onto her fork. She looked around for a second, but Gabriella interrupted her train of thoughts;

"If you lick the plate, I'm gonna scream." She said, voice stern.

Sharpay looked at her, acting deeply hurt that Gabriella would think so about her, "I wasn't _gonna_." She said, and gave her a look, "I wanted to eat some bread."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella whined, and helplessly looked at her girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want Sharpay to eat; she didn't mind that. But with them still being in the first day of their relationship, she had other things in mind. She really wanted to explore Sharpay's lips a bit more… She had wanted that girl for so long; and now she had her. Did she want to watch her eat all afternoon while they had a chance to be alone?

"What?" Sharpay innocently questioned and looked up at her. She had a glint in her eye; she was probably amused.

Gabriella stared her down, "Could you not eat all the time?" she asked her, and stood up, to gather their plates, "We just got together _yesterday_." She said, and turned around, to look at her, when she had placed their used plates in the sink. She leaned against the counter, and continued, "And we're alone in the house." She obviously stated, "I kind of had some other ideas in mind."

This seemed to trig something in Sharpay. She thought to hell with bread and stood up, a huge smile on her lips. "I like that idea." She said, and grabbed Gabriella's hand, to drag her upstairs, which caused the Latina to laugh as she did her best to keep up with the blonde, "I've always wanted to do some puzzles with you." Sharpay finished.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella whined, as they entered her room, and Sharpay turned to look at her with a smug smile. Gabriella was standing a few feet in front of the entrance to her room, Sharpay right in front of her.

"What?" Sharpay again asked, all innocently, "That wasn't what you had in mind?"

"_No_." Gabriella firmly confirmed. She looked up at Sharpay and blinked a few times. "I sort of had something else in mind." She finished.

Sharpay nodded just to annoy Gabriella even further, before she reached past Gabriella and closed the door, a playful smile across her face, "Something like… this?" she wondered as she pushed Gabriella flush up against the closed door, attaching her lips to hers.

Gabriella kissed her back for a few seconds, before she pulled away, her mouth resting right next to Sharpay's ear, "Something like that, yeah." She mumbled, before she placed her mouth on Sharpay's again, and let her arms wander all over her back.

Now, Sharpay pulled back, resting her forehead against Gabriella's, "I love you Gabriella." She breathed, her breath tickling Gabriella's lips, "I don't wanna hide you from my family, Bri. I'm gonna tell my mother the minute I get home."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked her. She was very moved by that statement. She knew how much Amy Evans had been on Sharpay's case about the two of them; and that she would just jump into it and tell her, meant a lot.

Sharpay nodded, "I'm certain." She replied, before she let her lips move on top of Gabriella's again, this time – no more talking.

**--ooo--**

Sharpay was determined that she wouldn't hide her relationship with Gabriella from her parents. The two of them had together decided they weren't going to hide anything and Sharpay believed that that was her parents too. She was going to tell them now when she got home, just like she had told Gabriella. If it went okay, she wanted to bring Gabriella over and meet her parents for real. They had met once or twice, and they knew who Gabriella was, but she wanted to introduce her to them as her girlfriend.

She stopped her car in the driveway and got out the keys with a sigh. She was going to do this now. She feared her mother's reaction. She knew her father would be okay; he loved her with no conditions. But her mother was another story. She would probably try to throw her out of the house or something completely out of proportion. Sharpay didn't want it to go that far; she just wanted it to be okay. Even with her uptight mother.

Sharpay got out of the car, locking the door behind her. She went through the backdoor, which was closer to the garage, and walked through a part of the house they rarely used. She continued down the hallway and was relieved to hear the voices of her parents in the kitchen. For once they were actually home for dinner. That was good. She had just gotten the nerve to tell them everything, so if they hadn't been there, she would probably have lost it.

"Daddy!" Sharpay said, and immediately kissed his cheek; happy to see her father now, "And Mother." She replied, not even going to hug her or anything. Sharpay and her mother was never like that. "I'm happy you're here tonight, I've got some things to tell you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked her daughter, looking up at her, from where she was sitting, reading some papers, "That we're never here? How would you know? You're always at that girl's house."

"Her name is Gabriella!" Sharpay said. She didn't know how many times she had used that phrase with her mother. She wouldn't be able to count them. Her mother was stupid, and she hated that she called Gabriella for 'that girl'. It hurt. It just hurt.

"So Gabriella." Amy just replied, not really caring.

Vance gave his wife a nudge, "Stop it, Amy." She said, shooting Sharpay a caring smile, "It's your daughter's best friend, alright. You should treat her better."

"Thank you, Daddy." Sharpay said, as she took in a deep breath and sat down on a spare chair, looking seriously at her parents, "But it's actually Gabriella I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, and what now?" Amy asked, shooting Sharpay a look with a raised eyebrow, "You girls decided that, after all, you liked each other as more than friends, and now you're lesbians and going out?"

"Yeah." Sharpay just said, like it was no big deal, when really – she was dieing inside. She just wanted her parents to accept this, but she knew that that wouldn't happen if she didn't show them confidence. If she didn't show them that she meant this, and that if they told her differently it'd be their loss. She had to show them that. She had to believe that it would be possible, if she wanted them to believe it too.

"Excuse me!?" Amy immediately got out, as her eyes went wide. She glanced briefly at her husband, who was staring at their daughter, utterly shocked. Amy felt shocked too; had she just heard correctly?

"You heard correct, Mother." Sharpay told her. You couldn't even hear how nervous she was; her voice wasn't even quivering. She felt confident this was going to work out – she just had to convince them. It wasn't even up for discussion. "I'm… since last nigh, officially dating Gabriella."

"But Princess…" Vance started, as he tried to phrase something. He wasn't able to, though. He was really confused and he couldn't believe it. Of course he'd never actually turn his daughter away, but this shocked him. It wasn't what he had expected from her. "What…" he stopped. There was no use talking when he didn't know what to say.

"Daddy," Sharpay said, and turned her full attention to her father. She knew that he was most likely to accept this, so if she wanted to get their blessings, she should talk to him, "I really hope you will be okay with this." She said, and reached a hand across the table to grab his large one, "I never wanted to upset you two, but… I also wanted to do what my heart told me. And I – I'm in love with her, Daddy."

Vance looked at his daughter – he looked her deeply in the eyes. He could see that she was sincere. He could see that she was worried, but confident. He could tell that she meant what she was saying. And that she was happy. It was enough for him – if she was truly happy, he didn't want to ruin that. "Princess," he started, rubbing her small hand in his, "I'm not gonna lie to you. I never expected for you to date… a girl, but…" he shot her a small smile, "…if that's what makes you happy, I only want that for you."

Sharpay couldn't help but grin widely as she squeezed his hand, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you." she told him.

"Vance!" Amy exclaimed, turning her head to glare at her husband, "Are you just going to let the subject slide like this? Are you just going to accept this? Your _only_ daughter just told you she's dating a _girl_! Aren't you going to do something about that!?"

"Amy, what do you want me to do?" Vance questioned, locking eyes with his wife now, "She's happy."

"Mother," Sharpay said, as she butted into their conversation, hoping it was safe enough for her, "listen to him, please. I really am. I just… I just want to be with her. And I want you two to be okay with it. You're my parents, and I love you. She's my girlfriend, and I love her too."

"Psh," Amy said and shook her head, her blonde hair brushing her cheeks, "what do you know about love? You're only a child."

"I might still be a child in your eyes, Mother, but I know what I want. I want to be with Gabriella." She was determined, and you could hear that in her voice and see it in her eyes, "I hope you will at least try to accept this. Try to like her. Because I'm not going to leave her." Sharpay felt as if this was the end of this conversation, so she pushed her chair back, and stood up. She didn't get to go far though, because her mother grabbed her hand before she managed to move.

"We're not finished with this conversation, Sharpay!" Amy said. Sharpay thought she sounded less demanding and less harsh, which she took as a good sign. She turned around with a sigh, and looked down at her mother, who now looked so small.

"What more is there to discuss?" she asked her, her voice was small, as she ripped her hand out of her mother's grip, and locked her arms firmly across her chest, "What more do you want to know?"

"One thing." Amy said; she knew she wouldn't be able to get Sharpay away from the girl. She knew how much she loved her. She had seen it a long time ago, and while she had dreaded it, she had mentally prepared herself for the day to come. She had believed it would; it was inventible. She just didn't get why. She just didn't understand why Sharpay would make such a choice for her own life. It was all she wanted to know… "I just want to know _why_?" she squeaked out.

Sharpay let her arms fall gently to her sides, as she offered her mother a small smile, "I'll show you tomorrow." She just said, before she turned around on her heel, and waltzed out of there.

* * *

_It feels as it's been forever since I updated, I don't know if that's true, but I had difficulties starting this chapter, but when I finally got the first two pages written, the rest of it just flowed nicely out of me. I hope you liked this chapter._

_Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I'm glad you liked last chapter and how I got Gabpay together. I hope you won't mind giving me your opinion on this chapter too. _

_BTW, I just started a Life With Derek story, so I'm going to have to work on that too. If any of you have seen the show, you might be interested, since it's actually a crossover with HSM – and the couple in it is... dun-dun-duun... Gabpay! ;b _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical. _


	10. Chapter Ten

_**(That's What You Do) **_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Ten **

**What Happens on a Thursday**

Gabriella felt something move right next to her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she was too lazy to turn around and open her eyes to look. It felt soft though, and she could feel something tickling her bare shoulders. Could it be true that she heard breathing too… She smiled to herself when she realized who her sleeping buddy was. At first she thought it might have been Princess Cutie, but that thought went down the drain when she heard the breathing. It could only be one person and that so happened to be her amazing girlfriend.

She felt a pair of hands sneak around her slender waist and was about to turn around and greet Sharpay, when the blonde lowered her mouth to her ear and softly started singing;

"_If I fall, I'll try a little harder and get back up… Please stay by me, love…_"

Her voice was soft and tender, and Gabriella could hear from every tone coming from it that she meant every word she was singing. That it came straight from her heart and was supposed to go right into hers. Which is did. She was so moved by it, she couldn't help but press her back into Sharpay's front and intertwine her fingers with Sharpay's, which had been resting on her stomach.

"_That's what you do when you love someone. That's what you do when you love someone…_" Sharpay slowly finished, as Gabriella turned around in her arms and looked at her, their brown eyes meeting in a tender gaze. "Good morning, beautiful." Sharpay whispered, her lips moving into a small smile.

"Hi." Gabriella simply just said. She didn't know what else to do. She had dreamt of such a moment. She had pictured herself waking up to Sharpay and this was just… amazing. She could do this everyday – she wouldn't mind. Her stomach fluttered and her heart beat. It felt amazing. She felt so alive, and so happy.

"I sing a song for you this early and all I get is 'hi'?" Sharpay wondered aloud, a teasing smile across her face. Her brown eyes moved across Gabriella's face, taking in every inch of ivory skin. "I resent that."

"Hi babe." Gabriella mumbled, and pressed her lips to Sharpay's in what was meant to be a short kiss. Sharpay didn't agree on that, so she pressed her lips to Gabriella's again and kept them there, her tongue eventually searching every corner of Gabriella's mouth. When she pulled back, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Stinky breath!" Sharpay mumbled and giggled too.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her, "I haven't brushed my teeth." She defended herself; it wasn't like she had 'stinky' breath normally, and Sharpay knew that very well. She was probably just teasing her, "And I was aiming for a short peck on the lips – you were the one who practically sucked my face off."

"I did not." Sharpay said and moved over, so she was lying more on top of the Latina, and could look deeply into her eyes, as she had her pinned to the mattress.

"Did too." Gabriella softly whispered, as Sharpay's long locks fell to her face and tickled her nose. "I love you." she added.

"Mhm," Sharpay agreed, "and I love you."

The two girls stared each other in the eye for a few silent seconds; just locking gazes, listening to the other's breaths, and enjoying every minute of this. It was just the two of them and Gabriella treasured that. In the back of her mind she knew she had to get to school, but she couldn't get herself to push Sharpay off. If she could lie there all day, she would be happy. Elena didn't seem to agree though, because the door burst open and they turned their heads to find her standing there.

"It looks very nice and cosy, but you two have school." She told them, shooting them a firm glare, "Up Gabby!" she demanded, "And Sharpay, breakfast is ready."

As if Elena knew that was the magic word, Sharpay was off of Gabriella in a second, and had brushed past Elena to rush downstairs. Elena shot Gabriella a wide grin, "Now Gabby, how does it feel that she loves food more than she loves you? Eh?"

Gabriella sat up in bed, a sour expression across her face. Not because of Sharpay and her love for food, but because of the fact that she was no longer lying there with her and she had to get out of bed, "It feels awesome." Gabriella told her mother and brushed past her and into the bathroom; knowing it wasn't true. If Sharpay had to choose between her and food, she knew she would choose her. There was no doubt.

Elena chuckled of happiness. It was nice finally to have her bella back.

**--ooo--**

"Would ya' look at them?"

"It's totally gross!"

"Yeah, I know what ya' mean."

"Didja see them this morning?"

"What happened!?"

"They were kissing in her car!"

"Hey guys, guys! Break it up! Let them be!"

"No way, Troy! That's just too weird."

"No it's not." Troy said and glanced briefly over his shoulder, where he could see Gabriella and Sharpay talking by Gabriella's locker. She now had a star very much like Sharpay's taped onto hers too, even if her locker was still the same colour as always. It didn't look like the whispers bothered them too much, but Troy hated hearing them. He had a feeling Sharpay had always been used to it, so she ignored it, but he had feared Gabriella would crack under it. But so far, she just looked happy and in love.

_In love. _

Troy still couldn't come around that idea. He had really tried; he'd even talked to his mother about it, because she had always been able to help him. But he still found it awkward that his ex-girlfriend turned out to date another girl. And it wasn't just any girl. It was Sharpay fucking Evans. He'd never thought that would happen.

"It's not." He finished, locking eyes with those cheerleaders who found it awesome to gossip about his best female friend and her girlfriend, "It isn't weird. They're… in love." He paused and gave the head cheerleader a firm glare, "Deal with it."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Troy!" she just mumbled and turned away from him. He knew she wouldn't stop gossiping; no matter how many times he told people to stop, they would always continue. He hoped they'd tone it down though. He didn't want to ruin this for the two girls, and people could be so rude. The few other people who had dared to come out to East High had never had the same status again. People just ditched them. Troy hoped that this time it could be different. He hoped that they would at least be open-minded. But he had a feeling it would go better if all their friends stood by them. And also because Gabriella was so liked around school, while Sharpay was feared. No one dared to mess with her.

Troy turned around and went down the hallway. It was free period. He hadn't seen Martha today, but he really hoped she would come around. He knew her friendship with Gabriella and Sharpay had never been big, but he also knew it would hurt Gabriella if she didn't talk to them ever again because of this. He just hoped she'd see it from their perspective. Taylor had always hated gays too, and she was still there; she was still standing by Gabriella.

He stopped by the two girls, sticking his hands deeply into his pockets. They were chatting and hadn't seen him yet. He didn't want to interrupt, so he just waited. He'd never actually thanked Sharpay for what she did that day. He loved Gabriella – so much, and even if it was evil, all he had done was only to protect her. Sharpay had no reason to keep it from Gabriella like she did. She had no reason to help him, and yet – she did. He wondered if it was because she felt bad for him, or if she really wanted to try and be nice for the sake of Gabriella. Or if she… much like him, just wanted to see Gabriella happy. And he knew that had Gabriella known what he had done, she would have been far from happy. She would have been crushed, she would have cried. And maybe Sharpay wanted to spare her from that sort of pain. He just had to thank Sharpay, he would feel better if her told her how grateful he was.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled, as she saw him standing there. She pulled him closer and placed an arm around him, squeezing him tight, "I haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

"Not much." Troy replied and locked eyes with Sharpay, firmly letting her know that this was about her, "I just… how's it with Martha?" he hadn't known what else to say, so asking about their friend seemed like a great idea.

"We haven't spoken to her yet." Gabriella said, a frown coming to her lips, "I wish she would accept this. I just want to know what she's thinking."

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Sharpay softly said, as she glanced briefly at Troy and then back at her girlfriend, "Y'know? Ask her about it. It wouldn't hurt."

Gabriella liked that idea. If Martha wouldn't come to them, then she could certainly come to Martha. She just had to know; it'd drive her crazy if she didn't know soon. "You know what? I think I'm gonna do just that!" she told Sharpay and stepped forward, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll see you guys later." she mumbled, before she hurried down the hallway.

She couldn't help but think that something was up with Sharpay and Troy now; she had noticed those quick glances they gave each other during this conversation. It was okay for her if they had a secret or two – she just wanted them to be friends so she could have both of them with her through everything.

As she turned a corner, she gave them another look; Sharpay was leaning against a locker, Troy awkwardly standing next to her, as he talked. She took it as a good sign and hoped it would last. Now… the only problem was Martha. She had a feeling she would be in the auditorium with Kelsi. She knew Taylor was doing something with Ryan and Chad, and Kelsi had a piece of lyrics to work on, so Martha would most likely be there if she wasn't alone somewhere. Kelsi had promised to talk to her, so she hoped that was already done. But Kelsi was efficient, so it probably was.

Gabriella went straight for the auditorium, and smiled to herself when she heard piano music accompanied by Kelsi's voice softly though the closed doors. She quietly went inside, not wanting to disturb Kelsi when she was working. She couldn't help but want to pat herself on the shoulder when she found Martha sitting right next to Kelsi on a chair, humming along the music notes. Gabriella stepped closer and closer, until she sat down on the third row, not wanting to go closer in case they saw her. She wanted them to finish this.

Martha and Kelsi sang a bit, and when Kelsi finished the last tone on the piano, Martha smiled. This was her cue, Gabriella mused, and she stood up and started clapping. "Great one, guys!" she said, and stepped closer, amused by the look on both their faces; mostly Martha's.

"Gab!" Kelsi happily said and jumped off of the piano bench, "You liked it? Was it good enough?"

"It was awesome." Gabriella said and stepped onto the stage, to hug her friend, "You two work good together."

"Thank you." Kelsi said, and then looked expectantly at Martha, who just frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Gabriella, and crossed her arms firmly across her chest. It didn't look too good for her and Sharpay, Gabriella had to admit that.

She took a small step closer to the other girl, "Look, Martha…" she started, and sighed loudly, "We knew that this would not go down well with you. I was scared I would lose you, and lose Taylor… and Troy, but…" she paused, and locked eyes with the other girl, "I'm happy, now. I love Sharpay. You would want that happiness for me if I'm really your friend. We can make a deal. Let's… Let's not flaunt it in front of you, if you don't like it."

"It's not that." Martha begun, and offered Gabriella a small smile, "I never liked gay relationships, I didn't… But I've never experienced it before. And I like you, Gabriella. You're one of my best friends. I want you to be happy. I want to be there with you, to see that happiness, I'm just not sure if I can."

"But couldn't you try?" Gabriella questioned. It hurt her to see Martha like this. She was usually so strong and okay with everything, this just… it wasn't Martha. Gabriella understood her position. She wanted to be okay with it, but she also didn't want to watch it happen.

Martha nodded her head a little, "I wanna try." She said, "For you. For me. For Sharpay even!" she laughed at her own joke, even if Gabriella didn't appreciate it, "I'm sorry I was so weird yesterday. I hope you understand." She finished.

"It's okay." Gabriella said and felt Kelsi give her hand a tight squeeze, "So!" she turned to look at the piano, "How about that song? Wanna play if for me again?"

**--ooo--**

Dance class went great that day. Gabriella had never felt more energetic. She was wearing proper dance clothes today too, and she felt bubby because they started the routines for their show, and she and Sharpay were still doing lead. It felt awesome to stand up front with her, to know that at times only the two of them would be moving, while everyone's eyes would be on them. J-Man smiled to them all through it, and she could tell he was very happy with what they were both putting on the table.

Gabriella admired Sharpay in her tight outfit, and today, she didn't even have to hide it. She even went as far as to hug the blonde close and whisper in her ear, "You look sexy in that outfit."

Sharpay had actually blushed and quickly moved away from Gabriella, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. Gabriella had never thought Sharpay would be embarrassed because of something like that, but when she realized that J-Man was standing right there and had probably heard them, she felt embarrassed too, and could feel blood pulsating to her cheeks; filling them with warmth.

But J-Man didn't comment on it, and the two girls left dance class with smiles on their faces. They changed a little bit slower than the rest of the girls, because dinner wouldn't be ready for another twenty minutes.

"Today went well." Sharpay said and smiled to the side, where Gabriella was sitting. She was wiping her face off with a towel.

She bumped her shoulder into Sharpay's, "It went very well." She said, "I think we're gonna rock that show."

"I know we're gonna rock it!" Sharpay teased her, as she got into her jeans skirt and closed her belt.

"Hey gals, I'll see ya' next Thursday, have a nice weekend!" one of the dancers said, as she went for the door.

Gabriella smiled at her, "You too Kathy." She said, as the door smacked close, and the two of them were left alone. "Oh." She told Sharpay as she took a good look around, "An empty dressing room. Whatever could we be doing in here."

Sharpay smiled evilly at her, as she reached a finger out and hooked it through one of the straps of Gabriella's sports bra, which she had yet to take off, since she was so slow at everything. "Uhm, I have an idea." She proposed and pulled her girlfriend closer, so she was practically on top of her. However, it was a tiny bench they were sitting at, so they slid off it and landed with a thump on the floor; Gabriella on top of Sharpay.

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

Gabriella buried her head in Sharpay's neck and felt herself calm down, as she took in everything that was Sharpay. She let her hand slide gently down Sharpay's one side, feeling territory she had yet to discover. All she really wanted to do was move her top, so they were skin to skin, but she knew this wasn't the place; she loved the thought of it, though.

"And what's that idea?" she mused, questioning Sharpay's former statement with a smile as her face was still buried in Sharpay's neck.

Sharpay giggled, and Gabriella could feel her hands teasing over the exposed skin on her back, as she was only wearing her sports bra and her jeans. "I wanna kiss you." Sharpay whispered, and Gabriella lifted her head, so they were eye to eye, "You look hot, but I cannot do this here. We gotta get home, Bri."

Gabriella groaned on the inside, but she knew that Sharpay was right. This wasn't the place to be making out, and her mother was cooking dinner for them. They had better be there. "You're right." she said and got off of the small blonde girl, dusting her jeans off, as she turned to find her shirt.

"And you're not gonna help me up!" Sharpay said, as she got off of the floor, moving her hair out of her ponytail, "Well, that's rich. I have a girlfriend who won't help me up. How lucky am I?"

"Shuddup." Gabriella said, as she threw her things into her Friis & Company bag. She couldn't look at Sharpay right now; either she'd laugh so much she couldn't breathe, or she would jump on her, and they wouldn't leave this room for another two hours or so.

Sharpay giggled; luckily enough she knew that Gabriella was only teasing her too, "Fine, fine." She said and got her stuff together too, "We better get moving anyway. I'm starving and your mother is cookin'. How much better can life get, eh?"

Gabriella stared at Sharpay with wide eyes, "You did _not_ just say that!" she said as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and started walking out of there.

"What if I did?" Sharpay wanted to know, as she followed her gorgeous girlfriend, trying to catch up with her. When it happened, she reached for Gabriella's hand, "Are you gonna tell me to 'shuddup' again?"

Gabriella shook her head as they crossed the parking lot, "You're impossible, you know that right?"

"I am not." Sharpay stated, as she swung her back into her car, and unlocked the doors. "You're the one who's impossible."

"I have to disagree with you on that one." Gabriella told her, as she sat down on the passenger's seat, waiting for Sharpay to get in, start the car, and take them home.

Sharpay did just that, but she also continued their discussion and since both of them were so stubborn, none of them wanted to let it slide, so they were arguing about being impossible all the way to the Montez house. They both knew it was meant out of love, but had someone else heard it, they might have misunderstood every second of it.

"I am so not impossible." Sharpay said, for the hundredth time, as she placed her bag on the floor and took off her shoes.

Gabriella placed her bag in the hallway too, "Why would I be saying it, if it wasn't true?"

"Elena!?" Sharpay demanded, and swept into the kitchen, her blonde hair flowing behind her, "Would you please tell you daughter that I am definitely not impossible."

"Gabby?" Elena said, and turned to her daughter, who had followed Sharpay into the kitchen that smelled wonderfully, "How could you say something like that? Sharpay isn't…" she trailed off, when she realized what she was saying, and then turned back to the blonde girl, "You know what Sharpay? Maybe you are impossible."

"Thank you!" Gabriella exclaimed and sat down on her usual chair. Rosa was already sitting there, clearly just waiting for her and Sharpay to come home so she could eat.

Sharpay looked offended as she sat down on her chair next to Gabriella. "You guys are mean." She mumbled, and then looked up at Elena, with questions floating through her brown pools.

"It's alright," Elena smiled and took a seat too, "go on. Go ahead. Start eating."

Sharpay couldn't hide her smiled as she digged into some sort of green salad that looked really tasteful. But of course. Elena's cooking was always tasteful. When she was done she handed Rosa the spoon so the young girl could get some food too. She then tasted the first bite of this, and felt bliss. "Yum!" she said and smiled at Elena, "You're not so mean anymore."

"That relieves me." Elena joked as she made sure everyone had water to drink while they were eating.

"This really is buena, Mamá." Gabriella chipped in, as she had tasted the first of it too.

"I'm glad you girls like it." Elena said, as she digged in too. She couldn't help but feel happy as she looked at the three girls she loved the most in the entire world. Of course she loved Rosa and Gabriella so much, they were her kids and if someone ever hurt them, she'd make sure they never forgot it. But she had also come to love Sharpay so much. She was like a third daughter to. There was something so refreshing and wonderful about the blonde girl. She brought other colours (literally) into their home and made it much more cheery to be around. She just always had an opinion on something and she dared them to show where they were from, even if they still embraced all that was American. She loved it when Elena cooked Spanish. She really did, and it warmed Elena's heart.

"Anyway," Elena chipped in, when they had been eating for awhile, "I actually had something to talk to you two about."

"What, Mamá?" Gabriella questioned, getting a worried look across her face. She would have known if something was seriously wrong, but the way her mother just phrased this made her slightly worried.

"It's just…" Elena smiled warmly at her youngest daughter, "When Rosie has that trip with her class, they need someone to go with them. I just said that… that I could go."

"Okay…" Gabriella didn't know what to say. Did she want to go anywhere particular with this? What did she want her to say? She glanced briefly at Sharpay who just managed to look clueless between bites of tomatoes.

"It's at night." Elena continued, hoping the two girls would finally see where she was going with this. Her daughter was one of the smartest kids in school and yet she couldn't figure this one out? Mhm, what a bummer… "I just thought that maybe Sharpay would like to say over that night because otherwise you're going to be here… _solo_."

"Oh solo!" Sharpay chipped in and flashed Elena a big smile, "Solo! I know what solo means! That's alone. So if I'm not gonna stay over, Bri is gonna be here alone." She turned to her girlfriend, a wide grin plastered across her face, "Can I stay over, Bri? Pretty puh-lease?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh because of Sharpay's silly behaviour. She didn't know what happened, but sometimes Sharpay went totally crazy. Maybe it was all that Spanish food? "Of course you can, Shar." She said, giving her a glare, "Do you think I wanna stay here alone?"

"It's not spooky." Sharpay just mumbled, before she continued on her salad again.

Elena chuckled, "That's settled," she said, feeling happy and glad that it was all taken care of. She knew Gabriella didn't like being alone in the house when it was night. And she honestly didn't know when they would be home, so having Sharpay there would prevent any troubles, "Sharpay's staying here."

Sharpay offered Elena another smile and sat up, looking as if she was finally done with her food. Now, Elena wasn't one to judge, but the rest of them were done some time ago. She couldn't possibly figure out how that fragile girl could eat so much. Sharpay looked pleased and happy, but glanced at the clock, only to turn to Gabriella, a pleading look in her eye.

"Bri, we have to go to my place for a few minutes." She told the Latina.

"Your place?" Gabriella was immediately alarmed. Sharpay's place probably meant Sharpay's mother – a woman she was not ready to face. Not after she and Sharpay had started dating. Amy Evans was too scary; Gabriella simply didn't have the guts. "Why – why do we need to go to your place?"

Sharpay seemed to know she was scared, but that didn't bring her down. She told her mom she would show her why, so she was goddamned going to show her why! "Just… I have to do, eh… something."

"Why do I need to come?" Gabriella questioned; she knew Sharpay was up to something, she could figure that out very easily, but she wasn't quite sure if she liked it.

"You just do, alright?" Sharpay squeaked out. She pushed her chair back and stood up, smiling at Elena, "Thanks for dinner, Elena. It was very lovely." She said, before she pulled Gabriella out of her chair and with her into the hallway. She pushed her up against the wall, and pressed her nose to hers, "I love you, Bri. I know my mom's scary, I'm scared of her too, but I told her I would show her why I'm dating you, so you're gonna have to work with me on this one."

Gabriella swallowed, but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, "What am I gonna do?" she whispered, her lips brushing against Sharpay's glossed ones.

"Nothing." Sharpay replied and pulled back slightly, "You just have to stand there and look pretty. Trust me on this."

And Gabriella did nothing but that. She trusted Sharpay with her life; she didn't trust anyone more than the blonde girl, so that was why, she fifteen minutes later, entered the lion's cave right behind Sharpay, who was looking pretty nervous as well.

"I'm scared." She whispered, as Sharpay led them towards the kitchen, where she could hear voices. It was definitely Ryan, and she suspected the other two were Sharpay's parents.

"Don't worry." Sharpay stopped and turned around, placing a hand on her cheek, "If she pulls out a knife you just have to make a run for it."

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she turned around on her heel to get the hell out of there, but Sharpay grabbed her arm just before she got out of reach.

"I was kidding!" she said, and giggled nervously, "Nothing's gonna happen. I'm there, okay? She wouldn't kill someone right in front of her own daughter!"

Gabriella slapped Sharpay across the stomach, "It's not funny." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sharpay said, and grabbed her hand tightly, "Come one, it'll work out. I promise you."

Her voice was so sincere, Gabriella couldn't help but trust her on this. So she nodded determinedly. She had to do this. She didn't want Sharpay's relationship with her mother to be so bad. She wanted it to be okay. And she wanted for her and Sharpay to be able to be at Sharpay's house too, so Sharpay didn't have to spend every awake second of her life away from home.

Sharpay offered her a warm smile and they went the rest of the way into the kitchen, where Amy, Vance and Ryan were eating dinner. The three of them looked up the minute they heard the two girls enter, and Gabriella felt a lump in her throat, when Amy stood up, to face them.

"Mother…" Sharpay started and gracefully let go of Gabriella's hand, "I want you to meet Gabriella."

Amy snorted and crossed her arms firmly across her chest, as if this wasn't a big deal for her, "I've already met Gabriella." She just said.

Sharpay felt like dieing. She hated that her mother was like this; but she wasn't going to give up. She was going to fight for this, "My _girlfriend _Gabriella." She stated as she placed a hand on the small of Gabriella's back and pushed her gently forward, so she was standing right in front of Amy, whose gaze went a little softer as she gave the girl a once-over, "Remember what you asked me yesterday, Mother?" Sharpay then asked.

"Yeah," Amy whispered, as she reached a hand out and gently cupped Gabriella's cheek, "and I can see why."

* * *

_There you have it! I hope you guys liked this! ;b It didn't take me so long to write this time._

_Thank you for the awesome reviews and for helping me beat a hundred – it's so awesome when that happens. I hope to see another review, telling me your thoughts. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own HSM or 'When You Love Someone'. _


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**(That's What You Do)**_

**When You Love Someone**

**Chapter Eleven **

**A Playful First Date **

Gabriella didn't know what to do with herself. She felt so giddy and excited. Her heart was beating like crazy, but she was also very nervous. Her hair was done beautifully in curls, and her make-up was perfect. Her mother had helped her choose her outfit; she had wanted to go for kind of sexy, but not too revealing or anything, so she had ended up with something classy and sophisticated. It didn't matter. She knew it would be enough anyway. It would no matter what.

It was Friday. It was five thirty three and Sharpay would be there in five minutes to pick her up for their date. Their _first _date.

Gabriella couldn't sit still, she kept on glancing out of the kitchen window.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Rosa asked, and glared towards Gabriella's leg, which she kept on moving up and down – she had to do something, or she would lose her mind.

Gabriella ignored her and kept on moving.

"She's waiting for Sharpay to come." Elena explained to her youngest child as she poured some milk into her glass; the two of them were eating dinner, and she was slightly amused by Gabriella's actions.

Rosa didn't look too impressed, "I'm waiting for Sharpay too, but I don't sit like that, Mamá." She said, as she chewed her dinner.

"Well, Gabriella's excited for their date." Elena just said, and then turned to Gabriella, "You will come on over after, right? I mean, Sharpay can stay the night, I'd like to hear all about it."

"No you won't." Gabriella just said, and right then she heard a car pull up in their driveway. And since Sharpay was the only one they expected, it could only be her. Gabriella jumped off of her chair and took in deep breath, "Phew, I was losing my mind." She whispered.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella almost flew into the hallway to open, while she ignored Elena's attempt to be funny while wishing her good luck. She just pulled the door open with a wide smile (she couldn't help it), only to come face to face with a stunning Sharpay. The blonde was wearing a short, black cocktail dress. Her hair fell down beautifully, her make-up done the smoky way. A golden purse was thrown over her shoulder, and in her hands she held a bouquet of red roses.

"Here you go," She said, and handed Gabriella the flowers. There was about a dozen, "and you know I'll love you 'till the last one dies."

Gabriella gave her a nervous look, "One of them is plastic right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Gabriella giggled, as she took in Sharpay's appearance again. She felt like nothing compared to her – but that was only because she was so in love. She knew she cleaned up good too, "I'll just-" she motioned for the kitchen, "I'll just go put these into water and we can go."

Sharpay nodded and Gabriella turned to leave, the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach like never before. She could feel Sharpay's eyes on her back until she turned the corner, and that didn't make it any better. She really hoped Sharpay liked her dress. Herself, she had chosen a red dress. Longer than Sharpay's, but a bit more tighter. And where Sharpay's showed a good amount of cleavage, Gabriella's was cut down on the back.

She went into the kitchen and couldn't hide the huge grin from her mother, "She gave me flowers!" Gabriella whispered, and held the bouquet out so Elena could see it.

"Wow, bella." Elena said, and got off of her seat, to look at the flowers; she couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy her daughter looked, "They're beautiful."

"Take them," Gabriella said, and carefully gave her mother the flowers, "put them in some water, please. We've better leave."

"Sure, Gabby." Elena said, and studied the roses carefully – they were really beautiful. They must have been expensive. She didn't think much of it though, she knew Sharpay had money, "Say hi to Sharpay and have fun, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and went into the hallway again, her small black heels clicking against the floor. She was greeted by Sharpay, who pulled her in for a small peck on the lips, "You look amazing." she whispered, as she pulled away.

Gabriella smiled happily, "So do you." she told her girlfriend as they went outside and closed the door behind them. Sharpay laughed happily and grabbed her hand, even though the car was only a few steps away. Gabriella couldn't help but smile girly at this – she had never felt this way before; it was an amazing feeling.

"I hope you like Italian." Sharpay said, as they got into her pink car, and she turned on the engine, "I figured we'd eat something other than Spanish today."

Gabriella laughed and leaned back in her seat, enjoying everything. So far, their first date had been nothing but amazing. And it hadn't even started for real yet.

**--ooo--**

Their meal was amazing. Gabriella tried a lot of different things she hadn't eaten before, but it wasn't as much the food as it was the company. Sharpay was just amazingly funny to be around. Gabriella had already known that, of course, but when they were only friends she was usually just funny and whiny and sort of caring – and she ate a lot. But now when they were dating… _Wowsie_. Sharpay was still funny and whiny and she also still ate a lot. But she wasn't just sort of caring. She was very caring. She kept on glancing at Gabriella like she was the most amazing creature to ever walk this earth. She kept on moving her hand across the table to just play with Gabriella's fingers. She was very romantic and said the most beautiful things to Gabriella throughout their meal. And Gabriella herself didn't know what to do; she was so amazed by all this and by this new side of Sharpay that she hadn't seen before.

"This tastes so yummy." Gabriella mumbled, between bites of ice cream. It really did taste good. She didn't know if it was anything special, since Sharpay had asked the waiter to 'surprise them', but it definitely looked expensive when he gave it to them.

Sharpay smiled widely, as she scooped the last piece of ice cream into her mouth, "I'm glad you like it," she smiled and placed her spoon on the plate again, "I really hope you've enjoyed this date. I've done everything I could to make it perfect."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel loved (which she knew she was), "Don't worry," Gabriella reassured her, "I'm loving this date. But it doesn't matter… All that matters is that it's you and I." she paused for a second, as she thought about it in her head; she knew that all that stuff didn't matter. They could have gone to Wendy's and it would have been perfect to her, "Really. I just want to be with you Sharpay."

Sharpay sneaked (not so secretly) her hand across the table and grabbed Gabriella's free one, "I'm really glad to know that." she whispered delicately, her pink, kissable lips forming into a smile.

Gabriella leaned across the table, partly enjoying the view of Sharpay's low-cut dress, while she whispered, "How could you not have known that?" she wanted to know.

"I guess I just can't hear it enough." Sharpay settled for saying and then leaned slightly forward, planting a short kiss on Gabriella's lips. She pulled back and sat in her seat, a happy smile on her face, "Mhm, you taste of ice cream."

Gabriella shook her head and giggled. That was just _so_ Sharpay. Going from a romantic moment and then she made some comment about food; well Gabriella should have known that. Sharpay does eat all the time. And she loved that about her. It was one of the things that made her so Sharpay. And she wouldn't even change it about her – she was perfect with all her imperfections.

"So what do you wanna do later?" Sharpay questioned, as Gabriella went to finish her ice cream. She had very little left.

She licked her lips and shot Sharpay a playful grin, "I think you know what I wanna do." She just said, and then bent her head, to make sure she had gotten everything off of her plate.

"Gabriella Montez!" Sharpay explained, her voice low, but also slightly amused, "I am appalled! How can you even suggest that? I did not know you had it in you!" she nudged Gabriella with her food beneath the table, and the Latina lifted her head to lock eyes with the blonde, "But I'm also…" Sharpay trailed off and lifted an eyebrow slightly, "…intrigued."

Gabriella laughed again and pushed her plate slightly away since she was done, "Hey," she said, "I like you."

Sharpay giggled again and pointed first at Gabriella and then at herself, before she mouthed 'bathroom'. Gabriella's mouth formed a slight 'o' as she shook her head. Sharpay just nodded and moved to stand up, but Gabriella shook her head again. 'No!' she wildly mouthed.

"Aw, why not Bri?" Sharpay sighed and gave up.

Gabriella gave her a funny look, "I have a perfectly fine bedroom at home. Mamá said you're more than welcome to stay the night."

Sharpay seemed to think about it for a few seconds as she playfully bit her lip, which made Gabriella absolutely crazy, "Mhm," the blonde mumbled, before she smirked at her girlfriend, "Do you have a 'do not disturb'-sign we can put on the door?"

"I think that could be arranged." Gabriella said, and before she knew what had happened, Sharpay had left her seat and grabbed her hand. She dragged her towards the exit, but stopped on the way, to tell the manager, to put their dinner on their father's monthly bill (apparently Amy and Vance dined here quite a lot – also with business associates). Sharpay then dragged her out of the door, but when they reached her car, she stopped and pulled Gabriella in for a long, deep kiss.

"I miss you." she said, when they pulled apart.

Gabriella kissed her nose, "I'm right here." She assured her, loving how completely mushy and romantic Sharpay was being. She just couldn't get enough of the blonde bombshell right now. It was amazing how much she actually loved her. Sure, she loved her mother and Rosa too, but this was such a different love. It was a weird, but very good feeling. Gabriella never wanted to let it go.

"Yes, and thank you for that." Sharpay jokingly answered back, before she opened the door for Gabriella to let the Latina get in. Gabriella smiled at as she closed the door again, and went around the car to get in herself. When she was in, she leaned over and gave Gabriella another kiss, before she turned on the engine with a huge smile, and drove out of there.

The ride to the Montez house was short, so they didn't speak much. Gabriella just leaned back in her seat and watched as Sharpay concentrated on driving her precious car. She got all cute because she thought so much about it; she didn't want to make a mistake. And Gabriella loved watching her. But there was something about this particular night, though. Maybe it was because she was so happy herself, or because it had gone so well – Sharpay just looked even cuter this moment.

Ten minutes later Sharpay turned off her car, and sighed happily, "So yeah, welcome home, Ms. Montez." She smirked at Gabriella and pointed at the house jokingly, "Should I be a bad first date and spent the night already?"

Gabriella nodded excitingly, "I really think you should."

"Well that's good then." Sharpay said and turned over, so she could get something out of her backseat. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle loudly when she saw Sharpay's overnight bag, "I packed some extra clothes." She winked.

"You're crazy, Evans." Gabriella mumbled, as the two girls got out of the car, and made their way towards the front door. She had no idea what would happen tonight between the two of them; if they'd do anything, or if Sharpay wanted to wait. And if they did anything, she had no idea how far they would take it. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be with Sharpay, and whatever happened would be alright with her – they had time. They had all the time in the world.

Sharpay hit her lightly across the arm, "I should say right back at ya', but that would be mean." She just replied, and opened the door for Gabriella to get through, and Gabriella couldn't help but notice – Sharpay had done nothing but that all evening; she was a far better date than Troy had ever been.

"It really would have." Gabriella just replied, as the two of them got off their high heels, both happy to be out of them. Gabriella was hoping they might be able to sneak upstairs without her mother seeing them, but of course they had no suck luck. She just really wasn't up to talking about the date – not with Sharpay there. It would be too weird. She wanted to tell her mother all about it once Sharpay left the next morning.

Elena stopped in the doorway from the living room, Rosa right behind her, "Hi girls!" she said, and shot them a huge smile.

"Hey Elena." Sharpay smiled, and Gabriella admired her for keeping her cool, even if she just wanted for them to be alone too, "And hi Rosie." She added.

"Did you girls have fun?" Elena wanted to know, as she crossed her arms across her face and studied them both closer; she seemed very happy and excited about this – she probably just wanted to know how it went. Gabriella couldn't blame her, even if she thought it was annoying.

"Did you kiss!?" Rosa just wanted to know, as she shot them her cutest smile, which made Sharpay giggle wildly; she had such a soft spot for that little girl.

"Not your business, Rosie." Elena said, and gave her youngest child a look, before she nervously looked up at the older one, afraid of what her reaction would be to that comment. She had a feeling earlier that Gabriella was perhaps a bit nervous because of this date, and that if you annoyed her, she'd snap. "Are you sleeping over, Sharpay?" she asked the other girl, instead.

"Yeah, if that's alright." Sharpay smiled and leaned herself closer to Gabriella, her shoulder softly touching Gabriella's bare back.

"It's always alright, Sharpay, you know that." Elena said, and was about to continue, when Gabriella interrupted;

"Yes, Mamá, Sharpay does know that." she said, her voice quick and her eyes giving her that certain glare, "We're going upstairs, do _not_ disturb us, okay? We want to be alone."

Elena nodded, a bit taken aback by the tone in her voice, but she knew how it was being a teenager. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to disturb them – she had no idea what they would be doing. She had to add something though, "Alright, but I'll be saying goodnight in about an hour. Rosie and I will finish our movie and then go to bed. Is that okay?"

Sharpay butted in before Gabriella could say anything, "Of course it's okay, Elena. We'll see you later." she said, before she grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her girlfriend with her upstairs.

Gabriella felt relieved to finally get out of there, and glad that Sharpay had rescued her before she said something she would have regretted. She was quiet until they reached her room, but when she closed the door behind her, and leaned up against it, letting go of Sharpay's hand and then she sighed happily.

"You know," Sharpay begun, her brown eyes playful, "I was only joking about the sign." She paused and stuck out her tongue, "I mean… you _do _know that , right?"

Gabriella gave her a look, and crossed the floor, sitting down on her bed, "Yes, I do know that, freak." She paused then and looked up at the blonde girl, "Sorry I got kind of bitchy downstairs."

"I think it's your mother you should be apologising to." Sharpay replied, and sat down next to her, placing her head on her shoulder, before she added, "I think she knows why though. She's so cool – your mom."

Gabriella knew she was right. Her mother was absolutely cool. She hadn't even questioned one time that Gabriella decided to go out with a girl. Not like Sharpay's mother who had freaked out on her. Luckily enough she had come to her senses. Gabriella had been so afraid of meeting her. But Sharpay guessed that either Vance or Ryan had talked to her about it, after she had dropped the bomb, because otherwise she wouldn't have been so open-minded; she would have given Gabriella a hard time. She had just taken one look at her, they'd traded a few sentences and she had went back to her food. Gabriella had been very relived at that point, and Sharpay had been happy too.

"I know." Gabriella said and turned her head slightly, which caused Sharpay to lift hers too, so they were on eyelevel, "How come people around campus call you the bitch, and yet you still make me a better person?" she wondered aloud, her lips brushed Sharpay's slightly as she spoke, since they were so close together.

"Well that's because I love you and I don't care about them." Sharpay simply answered, complete adoration shining through her half-closed eyes.

"How come when you say something that mean you still sound cute?" Gabriella then wondered, continuing her train of thoughts, as she tried her best not to kiss the other girl. She wanted to, but she wanted Sharpay to answer first; she never got tired of having this banter with her.

Sharpay didn't need to think about that either; being Sharpay she had an answer right up her sleeve, "That's because I'm just naturally cute. You can't do anything about naturally cuteness."

Gabriella couldn't hide her smile as she took in the words Sharpay had just said. Even when saying something like _that_ – she still sounded cute. Gabriella didn't know how she did it, but she just did. It was unbelievable. She gave Sharpay a funny look and leaned just a tad closer if that was even possible, "You're so funny." She whispered, before she placed her lips on top of Sharpay's and pulled the blonde closer by her shoulders.

Sharpay responded immediately. Her arms snuck around Gabriella's waist as her tongue worked through her lips, starting a fight with the other girl's. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly as she took in every touch and every scent that were Sharpay's. She could feel one of Sharpay's hands sneak beneath the fabric of her dress, since it was so cut in the back, and as Sharpay's hand trailed around Gabriella, she pulled her down too, so the Latina was lying on top of her on the bed.

Before they knew what had happened, a loud wail was heard from the bed and the two girls jumped apart, only to realize that Sharpay had almost squeezed Princess Cutie to death.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Cutie." Sharpay baby-talked and picked up the kitten, quickly giving it a kiss on the forehead, "I didn't mean to squeeze you. Please don't hate me."

Gabriella, even in this state, couldn't help but laugh. She had Sharpay's lipgloss all over her face, and she was slightly out of breath, but Sharpay still made her laugh – which didn't help her to breathe more properly.

"You don't hate me, do you Princess?" Sharpay continued to ask the kitten, as she got her settled in her lap and started stroking her fur, happy to hear a slight purr starting.

Gabriella reached a hand out to stroke the kitten too, "Nah, I don't think she does." She whispered, still slightly out of breath, but much better than before.

Sharpay looked up at her, and their eyes locked, "What a shame." She said, with an arched eyebrow, "Not that I hate your cat, but she just interrupted a very good make-out."

Gabriella nodded understandingly; she knew exactly where Sharpay was coming from, "We'll just continue that one later. Perhaps _after_ Mamá has been in here too."

Sharpay laughed. Her laugh was such a joy. It was kind of over exaggerated at times, but Gabriella still loved it. One couldn't help but be affected by it and just giggle along. "I like that idea." Sharpay just then said.

They were silent for a few seconds just listening to Princess Cutie as she purred, when Gabriella remembered something she wanted to say to Sharpay. She had been thinking a lot about it, and knowing the blonde, she would be very flattered if Gabriella did this, so she wanted to – she just wanted to make her happy, "Hey girlfriend?" she couldn't help it; that word tasted so good in her mouth.

Sharpay looked up, a glint in her eyes, "Yeah, girlfriend?"

"Do you remember when you wanted to see my French paper?" Gabriella continued, as she tried to hide her smile, "And we joked about Mrs. Tautou and my dirty sex fantasies?"

"Oh yeah…" Sharpay nodded understandingly, but then turned serious as she looked at Gabriella, "I never got to hear those sex fantasies. Now when we're dating, I have a slight feeling that I might really have been in there."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said and hit her lightly across the head, "I did not write about my sex fantasies." She paused, when she saw Sharpay's face, then she just had to add, "…and if I had, you would've been in there no doubt."

"That's all I'm askin'." Sharpay quickly chipped in.

"Because!" Gabriella continued, "Because you remember my subject, right? _Write about something that makes you happy_." she paused and got off of the bed and crossed the floor. She grabbed her paper from the stack of returned papers on her table and went back to the bed, handing the paper to Sharpay, "So you are… _in fact_, in there."

Sharpay stared at her with wide eyes for a few seconds, before she lowered her eyes to the paper and scanned over the words there. She couldn't read French, but she could recognize her own name when she saw it. She looked up at Gabriella again, and felt a little mushy. She couldn't believe Gabriella had actually chosen her for the assignment. She had even tried to help her, and she ended up being chosen herself. That was just so sweet – there were many reasons she had fallen for Gabriella, and her sweetness was just one of them. "I'm your something?" she whispered, lips moved into a pout.

Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay, tugging a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Yeah, you really do make me happy." Gabriella whispered, "Not just now, you always have. And writing that paper about you was so easy." She paused, "You're more amazing than anyone I know."

Sharpay reached a hand out and stroked Gabriella's cheek a few times, before she knew what to answer her, "You make me so happy too." She whispered, and then she remembered what she had to do too; she had something for Gabriella and it was very important that she got it, "Oh, I've got something for you!" she mumbled and got off of the bed to find her bag. She unzipped it and started digging through it, Gabriella watching in curiosity. She wondered what was in it. She knew Sharpay hadn't given her all of her birthday present yet, so it would probably be the last part.

Sharpay turned back around to Gabriella, a small box in her hand. Gabriella immediately knew that it held jewellery – it couldn't be anything else, and she could feel herself getting excited; she wanted to know what it was now. "I hope you like it." Sharpay continued and stopped in front of Gabriella, who was still sitting on the bed. She opened the box and held it out for the Latina, who stared in awe at the ring sitting in there.

It was very simple, but also very beautiful. It was a golden band with a butterfly on top. Small red stones were very carefully placed on its wings along with a bigger white stone in the middle. It didn't look over-accessorized as many jewelleries did; it was perfect. "Is that for me?" Gabriella questioned and looked up, catching Sharpay's eyes.

"Mhm," the blonde nodded with a huge smile, "and it's engraved too. For you."

Gabriella's face broke into a wide grin as she picked the ring out of the box and turned it over to see what was written inside. Sharpay still held onto the box as she watched her, butterflies soaring in her stomach as she hoped Gabriella would like it. Gabriella did like it. On the inside was written _GM & SE _in curly letters along with a small heart. Gabriella didn't know when she had bought the ring, obviously before her birthday, so she must have taken it back and changed it the day after they got together; it was amazing how quickly they had done this.

"Thank you." Gabriella said and looked up at Sharpay again, who now looked really relieved, "I love it. It's perfect."

Sharpay sighed happily as Gabriella slipped on the ring and held her hand out for herself so she could watch the ring shine in the light coming from the window. Sharpay reached forward to take a look at it too, but managed to drop the box on the floor instead.

"Shoot!" she mumbled and bent down to retrieve the box from the floor. And just that very moment, Elena knocked on the door before opening it, peeking inside. When she saw that nothing she wasn't supposed to see was going on, she stepped inside, and smiled at the two girls, as she took in the sight in front of her.

It looked… _weird_.

"What's up?" she nervously asked, because this looked like a bad romantic comedy where someone had just asked someone else to marry them.

"The ceiling's up." Sharpay replied, just as she looked up from the floor, where she had finally gathered the box from beneath the bed, where it had managed to slide underneath.

"Oh yeah," Gabriella replied, and bent her hand down so her mother could see the ring, "and Sharpay just asked me to marry her."

Sharpay saw Elena's wide eyes and nudged Gabriella in the side, "Shut up, Bri!" she said and then turned to give Elena a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Elena, I won't take her away from you just yet."

Elena smiled in relief.

"But she did give me a ring." Gabriella said and crossed the floor so her mother could see it better. Elena grabbed Gabriella's hand and studied the ring for a few seconds, before she let the hand fall to Gabriella's side.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Sharpay stood up too and crossed the floor, to stand next to the two other women, "Then I did do something right." She joked and placed an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Gabriella lovingly kissed her cheek, "You always do something right Sharpay."

"That's the right answer and you know it." Sharpay just replied, but kissed Gabriella's nose just the same.

Elena smiled happily and decided that she had to break up their happy moment; she had to get to bed, "I just wanted to say goodnight though, girls." She told them, "I just tugged in Rosie. She fell asleep on the couch right before the movie was over. She hopes you girls will spend some time with her tomorrow."

"Oh, always!" Sharpay excitingly said, and gave Elena that award-winning smile she had, "I never really quite found out what Barbie was up to, you know."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "We should do that tomorrow."

"Totally."

Elena chucked by their goofiness and thought to herself that they were a cute, but very weird couple. "Goodnight girls." She said, and turned around, closing the door behind her, with a chuckle more.

Gabriella and Sharpay turned to each other again, their foreheads resting on the other's, "Thank you for the amazing gift." Gabriella whispered.

Sharpay giggled, "You're welcome." She said, and kissed her long and deep on the lips. She pulled back and licked her lips lightly, "…where were we on the make-out session?"

Gabriella looked thoughtful for a mere second, before she grabbed Sharpay by the hand and rushed to the bed, pulling the blonde down on top of her, and placing her lips on top of hers, to get that kiss started.

**--ooo--**

Four hours later, the two girls were lying close together in Gabriella's bed. The light was out and the clock was striking two. They were tired and ready to sleep, but none of them really wanted this night to end yet. It had been a perfect first date. Gabriella was amazed by everything that had happened. Not only tonight, but these past two weeks. She had no idea how quickly things could change like that. She had never thought, just a week ago, that she'd lie like this with Sharpay. A week ago she had been crushed because the blonde hadn't shown up at her birthday party.

She felt so lucky to have gotten the one thing she really wanted for her birthday.

"Remember our song?" Gabriella whispered, her mouth slightly buried in Sharpay's blonde mane. Their legs were tangled together and Sharpay's head was resting on her chest.

"We have a song?" the blonde tiredly mumbled.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, that love-one. By Bethany Dillon."

Sharpay just managed to chuckle in her tired state, "That's our song." She confirmed, and then softly hummed the chorus of the song, "_That's what you do when you love someone, That's what you do when you love someone_." She lowly sang, very off-key, but to Gabriella it was beautiful.

They were silent for a few minutes, and Gabriella could feel her eyes closing quicker; her brain stopped thinking about anything but Sharpay and how happy she was. She could feel that she was entering dreamland very quickly now, and she knew she would only have pleasant dreams. She was holding back a yawn, when Sharpay spoke again.

"You know Bri," she whispered, "I still can't believe your French paper was about me." She paused for a second, and Gabriella didn't have the strength to answer, "I'm gonna write something about you someday too. I really want to. It's such a beautiful gesture. I bet Ms. Farber will give us an assignment like that someday. In, y'know, Creative Writing."

Creative Writing. That rang a bell in Gabriella's head. What was it about Creative Writing and Ms. Farber…? She felt as if there was something she had forgotten. There was something about Sharpay and Creative Writing. And was _she_ involved too? There definitely was something… What had she forgotten? Had she read something of Sharpay's once upon a time, or was she totally crazy for thinking this? Sharpay could have done an assignment or a partnered project or-

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat when she remembered. "Shar!" she exclaimed and sat up in bed, which caused the blonde to fall onto the floor with a thud and look up at her with surprised brown eyes. Gabriella turned her head to the side, and stared down at her, panic shooting through her. They were handing it in on Monday, how where they going to get it done on time? She freaked, "What are we gonna do about our _project_!?"

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the delay guys. I've not been feeling too good lately because of my sickness, and these past days it's been really bad, so I couldn't really come to the computer or write properly. I'm feeling a bit better now, and my fingers were itching to write, so I just had to get it done; I hope you can't tell my mind was completely fogged. _

_With that being said, I really hope you guys like this last chapter. I sort of tried to put a 'funny' spin on the ending, by bringing up the project they never got done. I hope you liked their first date too. And just that – you overall liked the story. _

_Please tell me in a review. I'd love it if you reviewed one last time, that's for sure. I know I'll be back with some more Gabpay before too long. I've got two ideas in process, but I have a bit of other things to do first. But yeah – you'll see more Gabpay from me soon enough. And also – I'm posting a MaddiexCorrie one-shot from Suite Life very soon. I just need to write the ending, so I hope you'll check that one out too. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own HSM or 'When You Love Someone'. _


End file.
